Hermione-party
by Nyrhia
Summary: Slash Draco/Hermione EXPLICITE . Rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande en 7 ème année (pas de guerre). Dramione avec l'ambition d'être TRES chaud. Relation qui s'étoffe au cours des chapitres.
1. Chapitre1: Premières chaleurs

**Hermione-party**

 **Chapitre 1 : Premières chaleurs**

Salut à tout.e.s! Petites précisions : Drago s'appelle Draco. Hermione et lui sont en 7 ème année à Poudlard, la guerre n'existe pas. C'est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgent.e.s s'il vous plait pour le style et pour la mise en page. Il n'y a pas d'histoire j'assume, ici c'est objectif Q. J'espère que ça va vous plaire : bonne lecture !

Disclamer : tout cela appartient à l'incroyable JK Rowling, je ne la remercierai jamais assez.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco s'avança vers elle tandis qu'elle le reg ardait avec envie.

Il était tout près maintenant, ils étaient debout face à face l'un de l'autre, leurs souffle se mêlant.

Elle lui dit « j'ai envie de t'embrasser, je peux ? » et il sourit. Draco ne l'avait jamais touché, il en rêvait la nuit, se réveillant dur le matin depuis une semaine. A dire vrai, il n'en pouvait plus, mais il l'avait bien observé ces dernière année, et il connaissait son féminisme. Il voulait respecter ses valeurs et la respecter, elle, alors il avait attendu un clair consentement, plus, une envie joyeuse de sa part.

C'était exactement ça, se dit Hermione en fermant les yeux et en penchant la tête vers Draco pour joindre leurs bouches, elle était si heureuse d'enfin assouvir son désir ! Elle brûlait de l'intérieur depuis une semaine, depuis qu'il lui avait pris la main durant une séance de Quidditch pour l'aider à se positionner dans les airs. Elle lui avait ensuite donné rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande, et c'était maintenant, ça y était !

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement, douces comme de la soie, et ils s'embrassèrent chastement d'abords. Leurs corps se frôlaient et leurs mains s'emmêlaient. La chaleur irradiait, mais ils allaient doucement, prenant quelques instants pour se découvrir mutuellement. Draco la regarda alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et n'en cru pas sa chance : Hermione, vouloir de lui ! Certes il était beau gosse, athlétique, avec des muscles finement dessinés, des manières aristocratiques et une gestuelle fluide, tout en assurance, mais à part cette attirance physique bien compréhensible, un monde le séparait de la Griffondor.

Il ferma les yeux et arrêta de penser, il lâcha les mains d'Hermione et les posa sur sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. Maintenant il sentait ses seins comprimés contre son torse, et il adorait ça. En réponse la fougueuse brune lui mordilla les lèvres, suçotant, happant sa bouche pour qu'il l'ouvre enfin et elle se jeta goulûment à l'assaut de son antre chaude, leurs langoureuses langues entamèrent un tango torride... Hermione ne contrôlait plus rien, et ce n'était qu'un baiser ! Le beau blond lui faisait complètement perdre la tête, la preuve, elle gémissait de plaisir tout en enroulant sa jambe gauche autour de la cuisse de Draco. Elle voulait le sentir par chaque pore de sa peau, elle voulait sentir son sexe aussi, être rassurée quant à son excitation à lui aussi. Draco glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et la porta, la collant à lui tout en la relevant. Elle était maintenant plus haute d'une demi-tête et continuait à l'embrasser voracement, baisers auxquels il répondait avec ardeur. Mais maintenant, Hermione pouvait être rassurée en sentant le sexe de Draco, tendu et dur, sous ses vêtements. Il était dressé et frottait tout juste contre son entrejambe, bien écarté par la position à califourchon sur son bel étalon, c'était le cas de le dire. Elle ne put résister et se frotta contre lui, haletante. Le serpentard senti son souffle s'accélérer alors qu'elle se séparait de sa bouche pour mieux gémir. Il senti au plus profond de lui-même les vas-et-viens d'Hermione sur sa verge, malgré les vêtement qui atténuaient les sensations. Il vit rouge et lui demanda dans un souffle : « Hermi, j'ai envie de toi, dis moi oui... »

La féline septième année prit sa tête dans ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Draco y lu le même désir insatiable que le sien, jamais il n'avait eu envie de pénétrer l'intimité de quelqu'un à ce point. Hermione avait les pupilles assombries de désir quand elle dit d'une voix rauque : « Je te veux Draco ! Maintenant ! »

Il s'abaissa et allait l'allonger par terre lorsqu'un lit apparu sous eux. La salle sur demande pourvoyait à tout, le lit avait même une tête de lit à laquelle s'accrocher pour... mais nous n'en sommes pas là. Draco était donc sur Hermione qui était allongée sur le dos sur un lit confortable, ses jambes autour des hanches du nanti, tout aurait été parfais s'ils avaient été nu. Cette même pensée les traversa et ils se séparèrent juste le temps de jeter n'importe comment leurs affaires au pieds du lit. Puis ils se regardèrent et s'arrêtèrent un instant. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient nu et il apprécièrent le spectacle. Draco voyait la magnifique poitrine d'Hermione se soulever au rythme de sa respiration rapide, ses tétons bruns pointant vers lui, sa peau bronzé humide de sueur alléchante, et il ne résista pas à une envie soudaine : la plaquer sur le lit et lécher ses délicieux mamelons. Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise puis très vite de plaisir. Elle adorait la bouche douce et taquinante de Draco sur ses seins tout gonflés. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle venait de voir, à la peau blanche presque translucide de Draco, à ses abdos délicatement dessinés, à sa verge tendue et sombre. Le Malefoy bandait de plus en plus en écoutant ses cris et ses gémissements, il gronda quand elle lui saisit la verge d'une main ferme. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis repris son exploration du corps de son ...amie, peut importe, son odeur entêtant l'enivrait, il fourra son nez sous son aisselle , inspirant l'odeur puissante de l'excitation, et léchât la sueur d'Hermione. Celle ci se raidit un instant, se demandant s'il était bien normal de trouver ses aisselles naturelles attirantes, puis elle se reprit et se dit qu'elle allait vite goûter des endroit poilus plus exotiques encore, et qu'elle s'affolait pour rien. Au contraire, cette caresse lui amena des sensations nouvelles, mêlant les chatouilles à l'érotisme.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, elle cracha dans sa main libre et repris le chibre de Draco bien en main et commença à faire des va-et-viens, glissant et serrant puis relâchant le membre viril. Le serpentard se mis à haleter, et Hermione en profita pour se relever et l'allonger sur le dos, tout en le tenant. Tout à son plaisir, Draco se laissa faire jusqu'à se qu'il se rende compte que la tête d'Hermione avait disparu entre ses cuisses. Elle mordillait et léchait l'intérieur, tout près de …, ha ! Ses boules ! Hermione venait de lécher ses boules, elle en avait même pris une en bouche ! Hum que c'était bon ! La seconde eu droit au même sort avant qu'elle de s'attaque à sa verge. A ce stade, Draco était un saint au Paradis, il haletait et se concentrait pour ne pas exploser. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir une fille de dix-sept ans si aguerrie à l'art de l'amour, encore moins la sage Hermione ! Celle-ci s'amusait à voir Draco se tendre et gémir sous ses caresses, elle se sentait maîtresse de la situation et elle adorait ça. Mais ça l'excitait encore davantage et elle n'en pouvait plus, elle rattrapa la bouche de Draco et l'embrassa en disant « A mon tour ! ». Libéré de la poigne de la lionne, le jeune homme reprit ses esprit et jugea qu'elle avait raison. Il l'embrassa encore puis mis deux doigts dans sa bouche. Elle le regarda sucer ses long doigts fins avec envie, ses rouges rosissant à la pensée que bientôt.. Ah ça y est, enfin ! Elle les sentait en elle, Draco glissait doucement contre ses grandes lèvres puis les écartait, introduisant délicatement l'index puis le majeur dans sa chatte brûlant pleine de cyprine. Elle était déjà excitée comme une diablesse, mais Draco ne pu enfoncer davantage qu'une phalange. Il comprit qu'elle savait mieux que quiconque ce dont elle avait besoin, et qu'effectivement elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à le recevoir. Il bougea doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite d'avant en arrière ses doigts à l'intérieur de celle qu'il désirait par dessus tout, tout en la maintenant fermement contre lui, agrippant une fesse et la plaquant contre ses hanche et sa verge brûlante. Hermione le sentait à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur et son vagin se détendit sous cette double stimulation érotique. Bientôt les longs doigts de Draco purent s'enfouirent au fond d'elle et elle cria de plaisir. Il lâcha sa fesse pour malaxer un sein de sa main libre, tout en lui suçant le cou. La griffondor fermait les yeux sous les ondes de plaisir qui lui parcourait le bas-ventre. Elle avait l'impression que son sexe était en feu.

Draco lui susurra à l'oreille « Tu es si excitante quand tu cris comme ça Hermi, laisse moi te faire l'amour ». Elle hocha la tête et tendis ses hanches vers lui quand il enleva sa main et qu'il la remplaça par son chibre vibrant. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et il l'a pénétra lentement. Puis il s'immobilisa un instant, savourant ce moment où il se sentait enfin entier, rassasié, puissant, libre...et son désir gigantesque lui retomba dessus comme une vague irrépressible. Hermione se sentait vivante comme jamais, elle sentait Draco en elle et elle adorait ça, elle adorait aussi le voir fermer les yeux une seconde pour savourer l'instant. Elle se sentait forte, complète, vibrante et... elle se mit à onduler.

Les mouvements de hanches d'Hermione firent sortir Draco de son état extatique. Il gémit et la laissa faire un moment, avant de reprendre les rènes. Il poussa un cou de rein puis un second plus puissant, Hermione soulevait ses hanches en cadence. Puis il mit ses jambe autour de son cou pour aller plus profondément en elle :

\- « ah Draco ! Ah, ah ! C'est ellement bon » gémit Hermione.

\- « hum oui, t'es si bonne, si excitante Hermi »

\- « j'adore te sentir, j'adore sentir ta queue en moi Draco ! »

\- « oui t'aime ça, je sais que t'aime ça ma lionne ! Ah ! »

De coups de reins en coups de reins Draco sentait s'approcher la jouissance. Il fit alors une courte pause le temps de changer de position. Hermione se retourna et lui présenta ses magnifiques fesses. Il ne pû pas résister mais la prévint : « -je vais venir si tu me montre ton cul Hermi ! Tu l'auras voulu ! »

Il la saisit pas les hanches et s'enfonça en elle. Elle feula de plaisir, il n'avait jamais été ausssi loin en elle que dans cette position de levrette. Draco attrapa ses long cheveux et les tint en queue de cheval dans une main pendant qu'il menait ses hanches de l'autre.

« -ah ah ah ah ah ah ah » gémissait Hermionne pendant que Draco lui tirait les cheveux tout en la baisant profondement.

-han han han » hahanait Draco en sentant sa queue dans la fournaise d'Hermione. Il était si bien, des ondes de plaisir le parcourait à chaque poussée. Hermione elle aussi était tramportée par le plaisir, Elle sentait sa peau dégouliner, son sexe n'était plus que de la lave en fusion et elle encaisssait les chocs profonds de la queue de Draco au fond d'elle-même. Leurs ébats résonnaient de leurs cris mais aussi du bruit de succion de leurs sexes et des claquements de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Ces sons de débauche l'exitaient encore davantage, elle avait même honte d'aimer tellement ça...

\- « Ah aaahh » Hermione grimaca, elle se tordit de plaisir dans un spasme et entraina Draco dans une vague déferlante de plaisir : - « AAAAHHHH ! » gémirent-ils en même temps, traversés par un orgasme.

Draco se senti faible d'un coup, il avait trop chaud et la tête qui tournait sous l'effet de l'onde qui venait de le traverser. Il se rendis compte qu'il était avachi sur Hermione et qu'il l'écrasait sans doute. Il roula sur le côté dans le lit. Elle ne réagit pas , restant prostrée le visage dans les draps et il s'inquiéta d'un coup :

\- « Hermione ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et il pu voir qu'elle avait l'air renfrognée, « bizarre » pensa le blond .

\- « Je vais bien Malefoy, je suis juste fachée d'avoir tant aimer ça, justement avec TOI! » siffla la griffondor.

\- «Ah, ça veut dire que je suis un bon coup ! Merci Hermi ! » fanfaronna le serpentard,

\- « t'es pas mal non plus je t'avoue, une vrai lionne au lit !» ajouta-t-il

Hermione ne savait plus très bien où elle en était : Draco était si mignon, le sourire aux levres, à blaguer comme ça après leurs ébats : si détendu et naturel ! Où était le Malfoy froid, cassant et arrogant qu'elle connaissait ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Pourquoi coucher avec lui d'abord ?

Malfoy voyait des pensées contradictoires s'affronter sous le front d'Hermione, sentant le vent tourner il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Hermione eut le souffle coupé par la langue de Draco qui glissa entre ses lèvres, caressant la sienne et réactivant toutes les sensations qu'elle venait d'éprouver. - « Hum » un gémissement lui échappa.

Toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent sous l'effet de la chaleur qui revenait à la charge. - « C'est pour ça, pour assouvir ce désir affolant que je suis venue » se dit-elle.

A contre-coeur, elle se détacha de Draco et se releva sur un coude. Elle était toujours allongée dans le lit, nue, ses long cheveux bruns bouclés cascadant sur son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ainsi redressée Draco allongé à ses côté avait une parfaite vue sur sa délicieuse poitrine. De son côté, Hermione avait une vue dégagée sur la cambrure du blond et elle s'attarda sur ses courbes masculines. - « Y a pas à dire, il a un de ces cul ! » s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. Elle lui prit le menton dans une main pour capter son regard acier qui fixait ses seins et lui dit :

\- « On remet ça ? »

Fin du chapitre1

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !

S'il vous plaît dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé pour que je m'améliore, et surtout dîtes moi si vous voulez d'autres chapitres (avec la salle sur demande, toutes vos exigences peuvent êtres satisfaites, ou presque!)


	2. Chapitre 2: Deux pour le prix d'un

**Hermione-party**

 **Chapitre 2 : Deux pour le prix d'un**

Salut à tout.e.s! Petites précisions : Drago Malefoy s'appelle Draco Malfoy. Hermione et lui sont en 7 ème année à Poudlard, la guerre n'existe pas. C'est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgent.e.s s'il vous plait pour le style et pour la mise en page et surtout laisser des reviews ! Il n'y a pas d'histoire j'assume, ici c'est objectif Q. J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire : bonne lecture !

Disclamer : tout cela appartient à l'incroyable JK Rowling, je ne la remercierai jamais assez.

Réponse à la review anonyme: tu as demandé une suite, la voilà! En espérant qu'elle te plaise. Merci pour ton retour, c'est rare et ça compte pour moi. Signe ta review la prochaine fois ^^.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione se leva ce matin là complètement humide. Elle avait fait des rêves érotiques toute la nuit et elle était toute excitée au souvenir de son rendez-vous d'hier à la salle sur demande. Mécontente d'elle-même elle se rendit à la salle de bain où elle prit une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place. "Malfoy, non mais vraiment!" Comment en était-elle arrivé là? pensa-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle vit son nez fort, presque masculin, que ses lunettes cachaient si bien, ses sourcils épais qui soulignaient ses grands yeux noisettes pailletés d'or, légèrement en amandes et bordés de long et doux cils. Un grand front s'accordait avec l'idée que l'on se fait de l'intelligence, un petit menton effronté allait bien avec son caractère trempé, et de sublimes lèvres pulpeuses terminaient ce visage atypique. Hermione eu un sourire: "ce que ma bouche sait faire, nous ne sommes que deux à le savoir..." se venta-t-elle. Hermione s'aimait bien, elle aimait son visage, son corps, son apparence en général. C'en était fini de ces gaminerie d'adolescente en manque de reconnaissance. Et puis ses dents étaient parfaitement alignées maintenant, elle n'avait plus de complexes à avoir. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas un canon dans le sens où elle ne ressemblait pas aux mannequin des magazines, mais franchement, elle se défendait. Elle profita d'être seule dans les douches pour laisser tomber sa serviette et s'observer en entier: plutôt petite (1 mètre 65), elle avait une silhouette harmonieuse: un tout petit ventre, des seins rebondis qui tenait dans les grandes mains de Draco, la taille marqué avant l'élargissement des hanches et des cuisses. Elle se retourna et admira ses fesses; pleines et hautes, elle savait qu'elle avait un cul d'enfer. Ses jambes étaient bien dessinées mais pas minces. En fait, elle était à la fois petite et plutôt menue, sans muscles et avec des rondeurs là où ça compte, bref: mignonne et bandante.

Elle sécha ses long cheveux d'un sort et les attacha en un chignon vite fait pour éviter qu'ils ne cascadent jusqu'au bas de son dos en grosses boucles brunes. Elles enfila son uniforme, une jupe plissée noire descendant jusqu'au genoux et un polo aux armoiries de Griffondor puis termina par la cape réglementaire au fin liseré rouge et or. Elle hésita un instant puis pris un string rouge dans ses sous-vêtement et l'enfila: "peut-être y allait-il avoir une deuxième Hermione-party?" pensa-t-elle. En effet, elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour désigner la partie de jambes en l'air qu'elle avait vécu la veille avec Malfoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le repas du midi dans la grande salle battait son plein. De loin Draco regardait Hermione aussi discrètement que possible. Au bout de quelque minute la lionne sentit son regard et leva la tête de son livre, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il articula quelque chose puis montra la sortie vers les cachots. Draco lui fit un petit signe de tête puis se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Hermione le regarda partir, dit à ses ami.e.s qu'elle avait un truc à faire et alla vers les cachots. A peine avait-elle tourné dans le couloir et descendu la première volée de marche qu'elle fût saisie par le bras et plaquée contre le mur de pierre puis deux mains brusques caressèrent ses seins avec avidité tandis que de fines hanches venaient se coller aux siennes, l'emprisonnant entre le mur froid et le corps chaud de Draco Malfoy.

-"Alors Hermi, on ne peut plus se passer de moi depuis hier?" susurra-t-il en continuant de la peloter.

-"C'est toi qui m'a demandé, c'est toi qui es en manque _Draco_ " souffla-t-elle a son tour tout en approchant son visage du sien. Elle était surprise mais appréciait les caresses des mains du serpentard sur sa poitrine et commençait rougir sous l'effet de ses hanches qui ondulait contre les siennes de manière obscène. Leurs regards étaient accrochés, leurs souffles se mêlaient et ils mourraient d'envie de s'embrasser.

Soudain la lionne repoussa fougueusement le serpent, prenant appuis sur le mur derrière elle et poussant toute sa force contre Draco qui recula, hébété.

-"Tu m'agresses dans les couloirs, qu'est ce que tu crois? Que mon oui d'y hier vaut oui pour toujours? Il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne la notion de consentement..." dit froidement Hermione, tandis qu'un éclair brillait dans ses yeux dorés.

Draco se ressaisit et la regarda bien en face: elle avait l'air sûre d'elle et farouche, une vrai lionne, hum, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la respecter et étrangement cela lui faisait la désirer encore plus.

Le jeune homme avait les joues rouges d'anticipation et de gène. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un le remettait à sa place! Il était légèrement débraillé, sa cravate desserrée et sa chemise froissée, un vrai bonbon qu'Hermione rêvait de rouler sous sa langue.

-"Tu crois quoi, que je vais prendre du plaisir entre deux portes, en dix minutes? Tu ne connais rien aux femmes Malfoy! " continua-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

-"Très bien Granger, puisque tu le prends comme ça, laisse-moi une chance de me rattraper ce soir à 23h00 à la salle sur demande" répondit Draco d'une voix plus maîtrisée.

-"D'accord!" répondit-elle un peu trop vite, emportée par sa fougue.

Hermione rompit le contact oculaire et remonta les marches, s'éloignant de Draco et des cachots. Elle était fière de son coup: elle avait un nouveau rendez-vous, et elle avait réussit à se faire respecter par le grand Draco Malfoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ce fût une après-midi de supplice à croiser Draco dans les couloirs sans pouvoir le toucher puis une soirée de travail sur ses nombreux cours. Enfin Hermione se prépara rapidement pour sa _party_ en prenant une douche puis en changeant de string pour un vert émeraude. Celui qu'elle avait porté toute la journée était humide de ses réactions lorsque Draco l'avait plaqué contre lui et de tous les films qu'elle s'était fait en attendant ce soir. Elle l'avait mis pour elle, pour se sentir sexy et ça avait fonctionné. Le string de cette nuit était destiné au beau blond dont les yeux aciers la faisait fondre, il était exprès de la couleur de sa maison, elle espérait que ça allait lui plaire.

De son côté le noble serpent se préparait lui aussi, sortant de la douche une serviette nouée autour de la taille, des gouttelettes d'eau ruisselant sur les poils blonds foncés de son torse. Il ne mit pas de gel dans ses cheveux mi-long, il comptait bien être décoiffé cette nuit. Il passa rapidement des habits propres et emmena un petit cadeau pour son rencard.

Lorsque Hermione entra dans la salle sur demande à 23h00 pile, elle vit Draco déjà installé dans un large fauteuil en cuir au coin d'un feu de cheminé, un paquet emballé posé sur une table basse à côté de lui. Il semblait s'être mit à l'aise, ses pieds nus reposaient sur un tapis moelleux. Curieuse, Hermione s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui dans le vide tandis qu'un autre fauteuil en cuir se matérialisait sous elle, par la magie de la salle.

-"Salut, qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-elle

-"Salut, un modeste présent, tiens ouvre-le." répondit-il.

Hermione ouvra le paquet richement emballé pour découvrir une huile de massage au Monoï alimentaire.

-"Hum, si je comprends bien, tu offre de me masser avec ton présent, et de me...manger ensuite? " dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-"C'est tout à fait ça" répliqua Draco

-"Très bien, ça me va" dit Hermione en se levant.

Elle commença à retirer ses vêtements, pendant ce temps un tatamis couvert de serviettes de bain épaisses apparu au coin du feu, qui restait la seule source de lumière de la salle. Draco la regardait faire avec émerveillement, la voyant dégrafer son soutien gorge, puis faire glisser sa jupe à ses pieds. C'est alors qu'il vit ses magnifiques fesses rehaussées d'un string vert émeraude, et soudain il eu une violente envie de la prendre là maintenant, durement. Mais il ne le fit pas. En fait cette provocation de la Griffondor signifiait qu'elle voulait qu'il la désire, qu'elle agissait pour le faire réagir. En un mot comme en cent: Hermione le désirait. Cela stimulait Draco, car jusqu'alors il avait surtout rencontré des jeunes femmes passives, objets de désir plus que désirante, et il se rendait compte que d'avoir un vrai répondant, un égal en face de lui rendait la chose mille fois plus excitante.

Hermione sentait le regard de Draco sur son corps, elle était nue à part son string et elle releva ses bras pour attacher ses cheveux, faisant ressortir sa poitrine, puis elle s'allongea sur le ventre sur le tatami. Draco se déshabilla rapidement aussi et la rejoint en sous-vêtement. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, versa un peu d'huile entre ses mains et commença à lui masser le dos de haut en bas dans de larges gestes peu appuyés, avant d'accentuer le contact. Il prit soin de lui détendre le cou et les épaules, glissant même la délicieuse huile qui commençait à embaumer sur ses bras et sur ses jambes, alors qu'une douce musique qu'il adorait se mit à jouer. Hermione soupira d'aise, ce massage était divin! Si seulement il pouvait descendre un peu plus bas...elle le lui dit et il s'exécuta. Malaxant ses fesses, passant sous la taille du string, appuyant for pour chasser les nœuds puis s'approchant doucement de la fente, il répandait de l'huile partout et ses gestes glissant et chauds faisaient frémir Hermione. Il se releva juste le temps de se déshabiller complètement et revint cette fois-ci il s'assit sur elle, ses hanches au creux de ses reins et elle senti sa verge tendue contre son dos. Merlin, il la désirait tellement ! Il s'allongea complètement sur elle, ses jambes sur les siennes, leurs bras et leurs mains emmêlée, et il lui lécha et suçota le cou puis chercha sa bouche. Hermione se sentait écrasée par le corps de Draco mais c'était agréable. Elle pouvait le sentir sur chaque centimètre carrée de sa peau et elle fondit lorsqu'il lui mordilla le cou. Elle adorait cela. Ensuite son visage vint près du sien et elle comprit ce qu'il voulait alors elle tourna la tête et il l'embrassa par derrière. Ce n'était pas pratique mais diablement excitant. Ils roulèrent ensemble pour se retrouver face à face allongés, Hermione sous lui, à s'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Hermione passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son bel amant, le décoiffant au passage, et attira sa tête pour approfondir leur baiser. La langue de Draco roulait dans une danse fiévreuse avec celle de la brune, la caressant, l'aspirant, se retirant pour lui sucer les lèvres, une main maintenaient son doux visage et l'autre était enfouie dans ses cheveux bouclés.

A contre cœur, Draco s'arracha de l'étreinte et se redressa à genoux. Il versa de l'huile dans ses mains, la réchauffa puis massa le torse d'Hermione, commençant pas son cou, descendant vers sa généreuse poitrine qui gonfla sous ses caresses, le souffle de la jeune fille se fit plus haché tandis qu'il lui titillait délicatement ses mamelons devenu dur sous le coup de l'excitation. Puis il lui massa doucement le ventre (souvent sensible chez les femmes), il évita le centre de toutes choses et massa ses cuisses puis ses mollets et enfin ses pieds, qu'il s'amusa à mordiller et lécher au passage. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire, et cela dénoua un peu la tension qui s'était installée . Il remonta à son niveau et la regarda dans les yeux en disant :

\- « je crois que ce string est devenu inutile, tu es d'accord pour l'enlever ? »

Elle eu a peine le temps de dire oui qu'il léchait ses seins. Hum, que c'était bon !

Il fit ensuite glisser la dernière pièce de tissus qui lui barrait la route et fondit sur le sexe d'Hermione comme un faucon sur sa proie. Il écarta doucement les grandes lèvres puis souffla doucement sur l'origine du monde. Il mit le plat de sa main huileuse sur son sexe tout en léchant le haut de ses cuisses. Hermione tremblait d'impatiente et appréhension. Draco voyait les lymphes dépasser des grandes lèvres, cachées par la toison noire et bouclée de la jeune femme. Il les prit doucement en bouche et les suçota puis il glissa sa langue entre elles et lécha de bas en haut. Il entendit Hermione crier quand il toucha son clitoris. Le petit bouton de chair était tout gonflé de désir et il s'attarda dessus, alternant les vas-et-viens rapides et lents. Il choisi d'enfouir encore plus son visage dans le centre de toutes choses et pointa durement sa langue pour la faire entrer dans le vagin d'Hermione. Celle-ci se cambra, tandis qu'il tenait fermement ses hanches pour garder le contrôle.

\- « Oh Draco...C'est trop bon.. » haletait Hermione.

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à la pénétrer de sa langue puis à lécher son bouton de chair. Il respirait son odeur, forte, excitante, et son chibre était dur comme du fer. Hermione ressentait des ondes de plaisir la parcourir, de plus en plus fortes, émanant de son sexe. Elle ondulait malgré elle des hanches, sa tête oscillait de droite à gauche désespérément, sa gorge laissait échapper des sons gutturaux , elle était comme possédée, possédée par Draco Malfoy. Il la lécha encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tende une ultime fois. Et même alors il continua ses caresses buccales avec ferveurs, empêtré de cyprine et de poils, alors qu'Hermione roulait des hanches pour qu'il la lâche, il continua. Un second orgasme vint traverser le corps de la jeune femme, elle se cabra une fois encore sous les ondes électriques de jouissance pure qui la parcourait. Alors et alors seulement, Draco la lâcha. Hermione dérivait dans un océan d'endorphine. Sa respiration était courte, tout son corps brûlait, et elle sentait son sexe irradier dans tous ses nerfs. Elle n'avait jamais vécu ça : un double orgasme! Mais pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir, elle ne voulait penser à rien, elle voulait...elle avait soif. Aussitôt une bouteille d'eau de source apparu à ses côté tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle bût la moitié de la bouteille avant de regarder Draco. Il s'était essuyé le visage avec une des serviettes et la regardait comme un affamé regarde une vitrine d'un traiteur. Il prit la bouteille d'eau et la fini en un instant, avant de s'allonger contre elle et de l'embrasser. Elle sentit son goût salée dans son baiser et cela lui plût, lui rappelant la prouesse qu'il venait d'exécuter. Elle était tellement bien sur son nuage.

Draco allait exploser. Non seulement Hermione était belle à en couper le souffle dans son abandon total, mais en plus la sentir jouir l'avait excité au delà de tout ce qu'il avait ressentit précédemment. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la pénétrer et se rassasier de son corps. Mais le voulait-elle maintenant qu'elle avait jouit ? Comme il n'y avait pas plus simple, il le lui demanda :

\- « Hermione, j'ai terriblement envie de toi, dis-moi oui... »

Hermione glissa sa main sur le ventre plat de Draco et saisit sa queue tendue comme une trique.

\- « Hou là t'es tout dur Draco, faut faire quelque chose » dit-elle en souriant, « viens ».

Et elle guida son sexe jusqu'au sien. Draco la pénétra comme du beurre. Son antre était brûlante et douce comme de la soie. Il resta allongé sur elle, ne s'enfonçant pas entièrement au début. Il bougeait relativement lentement, comme un slow de luxure.

\- « Hum que tu es chaude Hermi » susurra-il en l'embrassant et en malaxant ses seins de ses deux grandes et fines mains.

Hermione était comblée: la langue de Draco dans sa bouche, le chibre dur de Draco entre ses cuisses, à l'entrée de son sexe pleinement ouvert. Doucement Draco écarta ses cuisses et la pénétra plus profondément. Il poussa un râle de soulagement. Ça y est, il était en place, les chairs gonflées de la lionne alanguie enserrant sa queue tendue à se rompre.

Il fit quelques mouvements du bassin, passant de droite à gauche en même temps que de haut en bas pour bien sentir les parois de sa délicieuse prison. Des gémissement s'échappaient de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux un instant.

C'était tellement bon ! Il allait venir trop vite. Dans sa tête apparu un lit avec une tête de lit et aussitôt cela se matérialisa sous eux. Il saisit Hermione par la taille et la retourna au dessus de lui.

\- « Accroche toi à la tête de lit Hermi, et bouge » ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse.

\- « Oui Draco, ahh...oui ! » gémit Hermione en se redressant et s'agrippant fermement au dessus de lui. Elle bougea ses hanches et Draco ne put qu'admirer le spectacle. Sa verge s'enfonçait dans l'antre chaude, les seins de la jeune femmes tressautaient au rythme de ses vas-et-viens, elle avait une luxure dans les yeux impossible à contenter, sa bouche rougie laissait s'échapper des gémissement obscènes. Il lui saisit les fesses et la porta à bout de bras, l'élevant plus haut et la ramenant avec force sur lui, la faisant s'empaler plus fort sur son chibre dressé. Elle criait maintenant, elle était tellement ouverte que Draco pouvait aller loin en elle, sa cyprine rendait la pénétration si fluide, les mouvements de Draco allait de plus en plus vite. C'était physique de porter Hermione mais Merlin ça en valait le coup ! Ses seins, sa bouche, sa chatte humide...tout était réuni pour le faire jouir. Non, pas encore, pas déjà !

C'était trop bon, juste dément, alors il voulait prendre son pieds jusqu'au bout.

\- « Hermi, oh Hermi, je veux ton cul, donne le moi ! » cria Draco

\- « Tout ce que tu veux Draco » répondit-elle en le laissant partir.

Hermione se mit sur les genoux, gardant ses mains sur la tête de lit. Draco se positionna derrière elle, admirant la vue sur ses fesses galbées et légèrement ouvertes sur son intimité. Il les pris en mains et les écarta, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au fond d'Hermione. Puis il lui saisit la taille et commença à bouger.

\- « Hum... » soupira-t-il, « Ahh » répondit-elle,

Il la baisait maintenant jusqu'à la garde. Son corps était en sueurs, celui d'Hermione aussi et leurs bassins claquaient l'un contre l'autre avec des bruits de succions indécents. Sans compter sa bite qui la pilonnait profondément, entrant-sortant de l'antre chaude avec des sons obscènes de fluides partagés.

\- « Han han han han Han ! » gémissait Draco à chaque coup de reins.

\- « Ah oui, aahh... » se tordait de plaisir Hermione, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le bois de la tête de lit.

Il étendit un bras et lui attrapa les cheveux qui s'étaient dénoués. Il tira dessus et la fit se relever. Il se colla à elle, entrant entièrement en elle et lâchant ses cheveux, lui prit le visage et l'embrassa par derrière tout en bougeant en elle. Leurs bouches se jetaient avidement l'une sur l'autre dès qu'il la pénétrait profondément, son dos collant à son dos et leurs langues s'emmêlaient comme des assoiffés. Lorsque Draco se reculait un peu pour entrer ensuite encore plus fort, encore plus vite, leurs bouches se séparaient un court instant. Il la tenait fermement, une main sur son visage, l'autre sur un sein, la plaquant contre lui.

A ce stade, Hermione ne savait plus comment elle s'appelait. Tout son corps était inondé de stimulations érotiques. Elle sentait la bite de Draco profondément en elle, déclenchant des ondes de plaisir à chaque coup de reins.

\- « hum hum humhum » gémit-elle contre sa bouche

Draco ne disait rien, il l'embrassait comme un perdu, ses yeux étaient fermés. Il se concentrait pour ne pas exploser. C'était tellement bon, sa queue dans Hermione, sa bouche incohérente contre sa bouche... Il sentait la tension monter encore, comme si c'était possible et enfin

\- « AAHHH !» cria soudain Draco. Et il se déversa en elle tandis qu'un éclair le foudroyait.

Hermione l'entendit et lui dit

-« non, pas tout de suite ! » d'un ton paniqué.

Toujours sous le coup de l'orgasme Draco continua à la pénétrer quelques vas-et-viens encore et cette queue dure ajoutée à la certitude d'avoir fait jouir le glacial Draco Malfoy fit éclater le plaisir d'Hermione : - « Dracooo ! » cria-t-elle avant de se laisser choir sur le lit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils étaient allongés côtes à côtes sur le lit, ils avaient ramené le draps sur leurs corps nus, la touffeur du sexe s'étant progressivement dissipée. Ils ne se touchaient pas et semblaient un peu gênés.

\- « C'était bien hein Hermi !? » lança Draco pour rompre le silence

\- « Qu'est ce qui a, tu veux des compliments Draco ? » siffla Hermione.

Elle se rendit compte de son ton et ajouta :

\- « Oui c'était bien, super même, pas besoin de le dire ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles Hermi ? »

\- « Je suis d'accord, c'était génial. Pour répondre à ta question, je dois te le dire dans l'oreille »

Hermione se releva un peu vers lui, intriguée. Si c'était encore une blague de serpentard...

Draco s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa mâchoire, son pouce contre ses lèvres pleines. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille

\- « Hermione c'est toi dans le monde, mais quand on est seuls tous les deux, tu m'appartiens, Hermi ». Puis il l'embrassa, sa main guidant la tête de la Griffondor.

Hermione se laissa faire, subjuguée. Alors ce qu'elle avait ressentit était vrai, c'était plus qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. Et elle s'abandonna à lui.

Fin du chapitre 2

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !Laisser -moi une review au passage pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous avez des suggestions pour une suite éventuelle.


	3. Chapitre 3: Trois fois rien

**Hermione-party**

 **Chapitre 3: Trois fois rien**

Salut à tout.e.s!

Petites précisions : Drago Malefoy s'appelle Draco Malfoy. Hermione et lui sont en 7 ème année à Poudlard, la guerre n'existe pas. C'est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgent.e.s s'il vous plait pour le style et pour la mise en page et surtout **laisser des reviews**! Dans ce chapitre j'ai creusé un peu la relation entre les personnages mais c'est toujours objectif Q. J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire : bonne lecture !

Disclamer : tout cela appartient à l'incroyable JK Rowling, je ne la remercierai jamais assez.

Réponse à la review anonyme: Merci pour ton feed-back, c'est vraiment gratifiant. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le jeu avec le titre, j'essaie de faire un peu la même chose ici. Oui le consentement c'est primordial, mais hélas le romantisme rattrape cette histoire et il aura moins de place ici. Je me suis donnée pour étoffer un peu plus leur relation donc j'espère que ça va te plaire. ^^

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°OO°O°O

Hermione se réveilla, un corps chaud enveloppant le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur l'horloge qui indiquait 07h30 tout en clignotant afin de la tirer du sommeil. Hermione se crispa un instant :

-"J'ai passé la nuit avec Malfoy ! Par Merlin! J'étais tellement fatiguée et je me suis laissée aller… J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'imaginer…" s'inquiéta-t-elle

Draco sentit la tension de la lionne lovée entre ses bras et émergea du sommeil. Il la serra doucement contre lui, ses mains raffermissant leurs prises sur sa hanche et son sein.

Hermione se détendit sous l'étreinte :

-"Je dois avouer que je ne me suis pas sentie si reposée depuis longtemps." se dit-elle.

.

Ils étaient en cuillères au fond du lit, au chaud sous les couvertures alors que le soleil levant croissait par la fenêtre, promettant une belle journée de septembre.

Draco commença à embrasser le cou d'Hermione, léchant et suçant la peau fragile encore sensible de la veille. Hermione souffla doucement et se nicha davantage contre lui, ses fesses comprimant le membre bien réveillé de Draco. Elle se mit à onduler, caressant de son doux cul rebondi la virilité du Serpentard. Draco sentait grandir en lui l'excitation et fut bientôt tout à fait réveillé. Il glissa son autre bras sous Hermione et prit ses seins en coupe, les pressant doucement l'un contre l'autre puis les écartant il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse de faibles gémissements.

Ils avaient soudain très chaud et Hermione les débarrassa des couvertures. Un observateur indiscret perché au dessus du lit aurait pu voir la belle Hermione aux joues légèrement rougies se frotter lascivement contre Draco. Leurs peaux luisantes contrastaient, la blancheur opaline du jeune homme ressortant contre la carnation naturellement bronzée de son amante. Il aurait entendu le souffle court de Draco s'accélérer tandis qu'il caressait de ses grandes et aristocratiques mains la poitrine gonflée de désir de sa partenaire.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione se retourna et s'approcha encore plus de Draco, ses lèvres à un souffle des siennes. Il partagèrent quelques instant leurs respirations les yeux dans les yeux. Draco se noya dans les orbes pailletés d'or de son amante. Il y vit un désir fougueux et une intense rage de vivre. Il lu dans la courbe de ses cils et l'arc de ses sourcils le caractère fort et aventureux, curieux et entêté qui caractérisait la brune. -"Elle est parfaite" songea-t-il malgré lui, "et elle est à moi!"

Hermione lu de l'envie dans le regard acier de Draco, mais aussi autre choses de plus doux.

Troublée, elle ferma les paupières et franchissant l'espace qui les séparaient encore, elle baisa sa bouche de la plus tendre des manières.

Ils réussirent à disjoindre leurs corps juste à temps pour se préparer en vitesse et filer en cours. Ils n'avaient pas pu satisfaire leurs pulsions matinale et étaient passablement frustrés.

Juste avant de se séparer ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous le soir même à la salle sur demande.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Toute la mâtiné Draco fût inattentif en cours. Les sortilèges ne lui disaient rien, les potions le laissaient froid. Il fit le strict minimum pour éviter de recevoir une retenue, ce qui aurait été catastrophique. Tout son esprit était tourné vers une certaine brune. Elle l'obsédait et il bandait sans discontinuer depuis son réveil, les pensées mêlées aux souvenirs salaces qui le tourmentaient ne faisant pas baisser la tension qui l'habitait. Heureusement que ses larges et épaisses robes de sorcier cachait sa gêne aux regards extérieurs. Mais il s'aperçut qu'elle ne lui manquait pas seulement physiquement, il avait désespérément besoin d'être auprès d'elle, d'entendre sa voix, de lui parler. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait presque que rien d'elle et soudain ça lui était intolérable. Il se résolut à avoir une discussion avec elle ce soir. -"Et ne lui saute pas dessus!" lui martela sa conscience.

Au déjeuner dans la grande salle, Hermione fut bien embêtée. Elle fut pressée de questions par Harry, Ron et Ginny qui s'inquiétaient de savoir où et avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Elle les avait évité toute la mâtiné mais ce n'était plus une solution envisageable.

-"Tu pourrais prévenir Hermione, on s'inquiétait" la fustigea Harry

-"T'as quelqu'un? C'est sérieux?" s'inquiéta le rouquin

-"Et on peut savoir qui c'est?" insista sournoisement Ginny

-"Elle ne vous le dira pas, vous n'êtes pas prêts à l'écouter…" intervint Luna qui passait justement les voir, mettant fin aux questions gênantes pour le moment.

Soulagée, Hermione la remercia discrètement d'un hochement de tête.

A l'autre bout de la salle, un vert-et-argent regardait sa table. Elle sentit ses yeux fixés sur elle et elle tourna son visage vers lui, ses orbes noisettes se perdant une deuxième fois dans les yeux d'acier liquide du séduisant Draco Malfoy. Il lui manquait, il lui manquait physiquement. La distance qui les séparait lui était insupportable, devoir faire comme si de rien n'était lui parut soudain ridicule et elle se leva d'un coup dans un grand raclement de chaise. Tous ses amis tournèrent la tête vers elle comme un seul homme.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione, ça va?" dit Harry en lui prenant la main.

A ce contact, elle reprit ses esprit et cessa de regarder son amant.

-"Oui oui ça va, j'ai un truc à aller vérifier à la bibliothèque" dit-elle, prenant ses affaires en hâte et quittant précipitamment la grande salle.

-"Elle n'a presque rien mangé" remarqua Ron.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Hermione s'arrêta et réfléchit. Elle s'était presque enfuie de la grande salle, en pleine confusion. Elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque comme elle l'avait annoncé, car c'était l'endroit où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité et elle pourrait penser calmement.

Une fois assise à une table, tranquillement installée dans la bibliothèque vide, elle prit une plume et un parchemin et se mit à écrire ce qu'elle ressentait sans freins.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'adressait à Draco, lui disant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Sa fine et droite écriture lui révélant à elle-même ses sentiments naissants. C'était comme si son bras traduisait à sa tête le message de son âme. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais les derniers événements avaient bouleversés son ordre des priorités. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le beau blond. Pensant très fort à lui, elle jeta un charme au petit morceaux de parchemin sur lequel elle s'était épanchée afin que seul lui puisse le lire. Après quelques améliorations, elle emballa sa création.

-"Voilà pour le présent de ce soir" pensa-t-elle, à la fois satisfaite et affolée par sa témérité.

Et s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments? Et si ce n'était après tout qu'un entente physique, rien de plus? Elle se ridiculiserai avec ses phrases!

-"Je sais ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux" se reprit-elle, "ils sont le miroirs de l'âme, ils ne mentent pas!".

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le soir venu, Hermione fut la première arrivée à la salle sur demande. Elle fit le vœux d'être à la belle étoile et immédiatement le plafond de la salle disparu, laissant place à la voûte céleste rempli d'étoiles scintillantes. Une douce brise parcouru la salle, le sol se couvrit d'herbe tendre et de petites fleurs sauvages, il faisait frais mais rien qu'un duvet ne pouvait résoudre et elle entendit le vent dans les arbres au loin. Un agréable sentiment de quiétude l'envahit. Lorsque Draco passa la porte, il la trouva assise sur un duvet au milieu d'une prairie sous une magnifique nuit étoilé. Elle avait passé un short court et un haut vert qui lui allait à ravir, un sac contenant sans doute son uniforme gisait dans un coin, signe qu'elle comptait passer la nuit ici, et elle souriait en le regardant.

La soirée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

Il s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés sur le duvet. Un service à thé reposait dans l'herbe, Hermione servit deux tasses et lui en donna une. Il la prit et ils burent en silence. Enfin, se tournant vers l'objet de son lancinant désir, Draco prit la parole:

-"Merci Hermi, c'est magnifique ici…"commença le Serpentard

-"Oui, et contrairement à dehors, il ne fait pas trop froid et surtout on ne risque pas d'être surpris" répondit la Griffondor.

-"Hum, depuis quelques jours je deviens fan de la salle sur demande…" ajouta le blond.

"Je veux dire, on peut vraiment tout demander ici, pas vrai?" dit-il en la regardant avec insistance.

Il détaillait ses seins libres de soutien-gorges dont les tétons apparaissait en relief sur le tissus avec envie, se donnant des claques mentales: "ne lui saute pas dessus!"

-"Oui je suppose, du moment que ce n'est pas de la magie noire. Pourquoi?" lui demanda-elle

"Parce que…" et il releva le visage vers elle, croisant ses yeux brillant et s'y perdant pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. "J'aimerai entendre ton histoire: ton enfance moldu, tes parents, tes centres d'intérêts à part les cours, tes projets après Poudlard…" il s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il s'était laissé emporter par la passion, comme toujours avec elle. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule.

Hermione suffoquait de bonheur: ainsi, Draco s'intéressait réellement à elle! Ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance physique! La joie irradiait de son cœur et elle s'empressa de rassurer son amant quand elle le vit hésiter à la fin de son envolé.

-"Draco, moi aussi je veux te connaître, vraiment!" et elle monta sur ses genoux, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, renversant la théière dans l'herbe et l'embrassant avec toute son enthousiasme.

Draco succomba à l'attaque fougueuse de la lionne et sentit ses douces lèvres caresser les siennes avant que sa langue ne se fraye un passage dans sa bouche et qu'ils communient enfin dans un baiser langoureux. Hermione était enfin contre lui, "là où elle devrait toujours être" pensa-t-il instinctivement. Reprenant brutalement son souffle, Hermione lui dit soudain avec le plus grand sérieux: "j'ai un présent pour toi Draco".

Elle sortit un petit paquet d'une de ses poches. S'écartant assez pour que son amant l'ouvre mais restant sur ses genoux, elle lui chuchota: "ne te moque pas".

Draco ouvrit délicatement le cadeau et trouva un morceaux de parchemin roulé dans un lacet de cuir. -"C'est une amulette, tu pourras la porter comme un collier" expliqua la brune.

Il l'interrogea du regard puis comme elle acquiesçait, il défit le lacet et ouvrit le parchemin. Il y était inscrit:

" _Je suis perdue, vois-tu,_

 _Je suis noyée, inondée d'amour;_

 _Je ne sais plus si je vis, si je mange,_

 _Si je respire, si je parle;_

 _Je sais que je t'aime." *_

A cette lecture, Draco sentit un feu s'allumer en lui, différent de celui qui l'avait transporté ces trois derniers jours. Il sentait que son cœur fléchissait, que ses sentiments répondaient à l'appel de ceux de sa belle.

Il roula le parchemin et l'attacha puis le noua autour de son cou. Hermione le regardait par en dessous, attendant sa réaction. Les joues rouges de s'être livrée, elle était craquante et Draco, sentant ses digues se rompre, se laissa submerger.

Il la saisit au creux des reins et l'attira à lui prestement, collant leurs corps. Il prit sauvagement possession de sa bouche, martyrisant ses lèvres gonflées avec ses dents, suçant sa langue, explorant la moindre parcelle de sa chaude cavité. Il l'embrassait comme un damné et elle subissait avec joie ses assauts, laissant échapper de petits cris et de faibles gémissement qui attisèrent encore plus sa flamme. Hermione était au comble du bonheur: ses sentiments étaient réciproques! Elle avait enfoui ses mains dans les cheveux presque blanc de son..., elle pouvait bien le dire maintenant, ...son amoureux, et se laissait dominer par ce qui était plus une déclaration d'amour qu'un baiser.

Bientôt ce ne fut plus assez et Draco, faisant fi de ses bonnes résolutions, remis leur discussion à plus tard. Il tira sur son haut et libéra ses deux sublimes seins qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser, de lécher. Il suçota ses tétons, arrachant des cris de luxures à Hermione. Celle-ci se cambrait sur lui, frottant son entrejambe contre son membre dressé, et très vite leurs vêtement furent jetés dans l'herbe. Seule la faible clarté de la lune éclairait la scène : Draco et Hermione, les ennemis d'hier, s'embrassant comme des perdus au milieu de la nuit. Enfin nus, Draco reparti à la conquête du corps d'Hermione, comme si la meilleur façon de lui dire « je t'aime » était de la faire gémir encore et encore. Il lécha sa fente brûlante tout en la pénétrant avec deux doigts, la dévorant avec voracité tandis qu'elle guidait sa tête, une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il la tenait fermement avec son bras gauche enrouler autour de ses hanches car plus elle approchait de la jouissance plus elle se débattait, comme si c'était trop pour elle, comme si elle pensait ne pas le mériter... et enfin la jouissance d'Hermione se libéra dans un cri : -« Draco … ! »

Pantelante, elle repris néanmoins ses esprits rapidement, saisissant la virilité de Draco dans ses mains agiles. Il était au bord de l'explosion, sa fureur contenue depuis ce matin faisait vibrer son chibre dressé vers le ciel. Elle comprenais cela car elle se trouvait dans le même état un instant plus tôt. Elle fit de rapides vas-et-viens sur son membre puis l'avala entièrement en bouche. Elle tenait la base avec sa main gauche afin de maîtriser les mouvements de Draco et d'éviter de s'étouffer. De sa main droite elle malaxait ses boules et il gémissait de plaisir entre ses mains expertes. Il la regarda et frémit. Voir le visage angélique de sa douce s'appliquer à le sucer avec ferveur, sa bite glissant entre ses lèvres écarlates, le rendait complètement fou.

Ivre de plaisir, il se laissa aller et fut bientôt au paroxysme : « Ahh ! Hoqueta-t-il en se déversant dans la bouche d'Hermione. Elle avala le sperme d'un coup tandis qu'il la regardait les yeux écarquillés, émerveillé par tant d'audace et de luxure. Il avait voulu l'éviter mais la lionne aguerrie l'avait tenu fermement en place. Joueuse, sa belle vint l'embrasser, partageant avec lui son goût salé. Ce dépassement des limites les excitaient tous les deux, et même ainsi délivrés de leurs tensions par un orgasme, ils n'étaient pas rassasiés.

Leurs bouches toujours liées dans un baiser lent et profond comme une danse, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes s'emmêlant.

Bientôt Draco s'endormit, sa pâleur reflétant la faible clarté de la lune.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle lui caressa la joue pour qu'il se réveille.

«- Draco, mon amour » souffla-t-elle, persuadé qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien une fois réveillé.

Mais son amant avait le sommeil léger et il entendit parfaitement ses paroles. Faisant mine de rien, il tarda un peu à ouvrir les yeux, découvrant sa douce penchée au dessus de lui, la voie lactée formant un diadème au dessus de ses lourdes boucles brunes. Elle était magnifique et le cœur de Draco se serra.

Heureuse de le voir réveillé, Hermione parsema des petits baisers le long de son cou, descendant de l'oreille vers sa clavicule puis ses pectoraux, léchant ses tétons puis frôlant ses abdominaux. Elle mordit plus franchement dans une poignée d'amour inexistante et Draco rit sous la chatouille.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la bascula à côté de lui sur le duvet, lui coinçant les poignets au dessus de la tête. « Et maintenant tu es à moi » affirma-t-il avec un regard dominateur. Un délicieux frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Pourtant Draco ne se lança pas dans du SM, il s'approcha de son oreille et souffla doucement dessus, l'air chaud s'engouffrant dans l'orifice. Il s'attela à sucer son lobe puis à mordiller le pourtour de l'oreille avant de lécher les volutes, s'approchant du trou dans lequel il fini par plonger la langue. Hermione était surprise par ces nouvelles sensations et elle se laissa aller au plaisir de la caresse buccale sur la peau fine de sa muqueuse sonore. Entrant et sortant langue de l'orifice, alternant les souffles chaud et l'air frais du dehors, Draco stimula les deux oreilles de la lionne qui ronronnait de plaisir. Puis s'arrêtant soudain, il embrassa délicatement son visage, les paupières, l'arcade, le nez, la mâchoire, le menton avant d'enfin cueillir son souffle impatient sur ses lèvres.

Il voulait la traiter comme une reine, la reine de ses nuits, et un lit confortable apparu sous eux. Ils étaient toujours sous le clair ciel étoilé mais de lourdes tentures encadrait les montant du lit à baldaquin sans toit qu'il avait demandé, créant un espace plus intime. Un immense collier de perles blanches apparu, il devait faire au moins trois mètres et couvrait le lit, glissant et roulant sous eux. Hermione s'enroula dedans en riant devant tant de beauté. La fraîcheur des perles sur sa peau nue avait quelque chose de stimulant. Draco lui aussi parsemé de nacre la regardait avec fierté. Son idée semblait lui plaire, et par Merlin, cette sublime jeune femme, joyeuse, excitante et nue dans une rivière de perle était à lui ! Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, le collier roulant entre eux. Il pensa et un seau à champagne apparu. Ils en burent une coupe puis elle l'embrassa avec une gorgée, le délicat breuvage pétillant coulant directement de sa bouche à sa gorge ouverte avec sensualité. Elle enroula ensuite sa queue dans un rang de perles et les fit glisser sous ses bourses, le caressant de plus en plus fermement. Le chibre de Draco se redressa vite et fût bientôt parfaitement érigé. Voulant prolonger leurs ébats, il demanda à la salle un anneau qu'il glissa à la base de son sexe, sous le scrotum. Ainsi le sang ne pourrait pas refluer et son érection tiendrai jusqu'à vingts minutes. Il se servit du lubrifiant qui été apparu à ses côtés et en enduisit son sexe.

Puis il s'allongea et demanda à son amante de venir sur lui. Hermione n'était pas prête à le recevoir mais elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle se positionna à califourchon au dessus de Draco et fit entrer l'extrémité de sa queue entre ses lèvres. En guidant le membre, elle caressa l'intérieur de sa vulve avec le gland humide, touchant son clitoris, effleurant la peau fine de ses nymphes. Ces attouchements excitèrent encore plus Draco : aux portes d'Hermione il n'avait qu'à donner un grand coup de reins pour la pénétrer en entier. Il rêvait de le faire mais savait qu'il lui ferai mal et qu'il perdrait sa confiance. Il se refréna donc et fût récompensé en sentant son gland entrer dans la chaude cavité. Hermione respirait profondément, tâchant de se détendre pour accepter en elle la queue de Draco, grosse d'excitation. Elle s'enfonçait petit à petit sur lui, prenant son temps, sentant son vagin s'ouvrir sous la douce pression du chibre lubrifié. Enfin elle avala en elle la totalité de la virilité de Draco et resta un moment sans bouger, les yeux fermés, se détendant tout à fait.

Draco adorait la voir ainsi, le rouge au joue, la respiration ample, ses seins gonflés pointant vers lui, concentrée sur ses sensation et, Merlin ! Son chibre en elle jusqu'à la garde ! A son signal il commença a bouger doucement, faisant de petits ronds avec son bassin, se faisant violence pour ne pas aller plus vite. Son amante réagit à ses mouvements en poussant de doux gémissements:

-«Huummm Draco, hum, c'est bon de t'avoir en moi...humm ... ».

Il augmentait progressivement le rythme, commençant à se retirer un peu pour re-entrer dans sa chatte désormais brûlante, le bruit familier de leurs chairs claquant l'une contre l'autre faisant son retour. Puis lorsqu'il senti qu'il glissait comme dans du beurre, il s'empara de ses cuisses et la porta sur lui, l'empalant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite et profondément sur son membre dressé. Hermione sentait sa queue profondément en elle, la pénétrant au son des râles de Draco et du claquement de ses fesses contre ses cuisses. Le son obscène de sa queue dans son con, frottant et glissant dans un bruit de cyprine et de lubrifiant la rendait folle. Elle rougissait de plaisir et de gène face à tant de luxure.

-« Humm, Draco je te veux, prends moi entièrement ! » cria-t-elle.

A ces mots Draco ne se sentit plus et changea de position. Il fit basculer Hermione et l'amena au bord du lit. Il se mit debout au pied du lit, écartant un peu la tenture et la rapprocha. Elle était sur le dos, ses magnifiques yeux pailletés d'or le regardant. Il lui montra comment se positionner, les jambes recroquevillées contre elle puis posa ses pieds à plat sur son torse. Ainsi il avait un angle parfait pour taper contre son point G à chaque pénétration, et il pouvait aller bien plus profondément en elle, pour son plus grand bonheur. Vérifiant qu'elle était bien installée, il se mit à son entrée et enfonça son chibre tendu de désir dans sa cavité brûlante. Les parois d'Hermione se renfermèrent sur lui et il poussa un soupir de soulagement :

-«Ah oui Hermi! Comme tu es étroite ! Huumm...oui, humm... ».

Il la baisa ainsi de plus en plus profondément, leurs cris et leurs gémissements remplissaient l'air, le bruit de succion de leurs sexes attisant leurs désirs.

-« Tu aime ça pas vrai, hein tu aime ça Hermi ! » s'excitait Draco.

-« Oui Draco oui ! Encore, encore ah ah ah aaaahhh » gémissait la brune.

-« Tu la sens , ah ah, tu la sens bien ? » demanda Draco.

-« Oui, je la sens! J'adore sentir ta bite en moi Draco ! Plus fort ! Ah ! » cria-t-elle.

Les coups de boutoir du blond touchait le fondement de la Griffondor, leurs peaux dégoulinaient de sueurs et un brasier consumait leurs entrailles.

Hermione sentait grandir en elle une boule de feu qui menaçait de l'emporter hors de la raison.

Aveuglée de désir, elle fut surprise quand Draco se retira un instant pour enlever l'anneau. Il ne fallait pas dépasser les vingts minutes surtout. Il l'embrassa puis la reprit comme un beau diable, laissant cours à tout son désir contenu de la journée. Il la pilonna encore et encore, un océan de lave se déversant dans ses veines tandis qu'il sentait le con de son amante se détendre sous ses assauts.

-« han han han han han han han... » grognait Draco d'une voix rauque de désir en entrant et sortant toujours plus fort du corps d'Hermione.

-« ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ha ah... » gémissait en retour son amante, complètement perdue.

Leurs plaisirs croissaient depuis une demi-heure maintenant et ils étaient au porte de la jouissance. Leurs sentiments respectifs faisaient qu'ils accordaient encore plus de prix à ce partage des corps.

-« Draco je , je vais...jouir... » annonça timidement Hermione entre deux gémissements.

-« Viens Hermi, vas-y lâche toi, je veux te voir jouir !» lui répondit son amant.

S'enfermant encore un fois, puis une autre dans l'intimité de la brune, Draco toucha à chaque fois le point sensible, déclenchant une cascade de sensations dans le corps d'Hermione. Elle le sentait si profondément ! Elle lui appartenait comme il lui appartenait, et c'est cette pensée associé au forts et rapides vas-et-viens de Draco qui l'a firent venir dans un cri :

-« AAAHHH... ! »

Sentant les contractions de jouissance du vagin d'Hermione enserrer sa queue, Draco fût submergé à son tour par un orgasme. Il fit encore quelques mouvements pour prolonger la délicieuse sensation puis s'allongea sur Hermione, restant en elle.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles, étroitement enlacés. Draco chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione puis ne bougea plus. Un instant immobile, elle fini par le pousser, elle avait besoin d'air. Observant les étoiles au dessus d'elle elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu une si belle nuit. Son amour dormait à coté d'elle, étendu sur un collier de perle, il était magnifique. Flottant sur un nuage de sensations et de bonheur, elle tenta de graver cela dans son esprit pour s'en souvenir, toujours. En plus de leur attraction physique incroyable, il venait de lui avouer l'évidence. Elle se dit: « J'avais bien lu ses trois regards aujourd'hui. Je ne m'était pas trompé: il m'aime ! » Et sur cette pensée elle s'endormit dans les bras de Draco.

Fin du chapitre 3

* source: HT: / lespoemes et poesie. Blogspot. Fr /2013 /07/ poemes- damour- pour-lui. Html sans les espaces

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !Laisser -moi une review au passage pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous avez des suggestions pour une suite éventuelle.

Précision sur les reviews et pourquoi elles sont importantes :

Jusqu'ici j'ai eu environ **600 .s et ...5 reviews.** Je pense qu'on peut faire mieux. J'ai vraiment besoin de retours pour prendre plaisir à partager mes histoires avec vous, ne serait-ce qu'une phrase. Si vous ne voulez pas vous afficher avec ce genre de fiction osée, les reviews peuvent être anonyme.

Tout travail mérite salaire, et mon salaire c'est vos commentaires.

D'avance merci !


	4. Chapitre 4: deux et deux font quatre

**Hermione-party**

 **Chapitre 4: Deux et deux font quatre**

Salut à tout.e.s!

Petites précisions : Drago Malefoy s'appelle Draco Malfoy. Hermione et lui sont en 7 ème année à Poudlard, la guerre n'existe pas. C'est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgent.e.s s'il vous plaît pour le style et pour la mise en page et surtout **laisser des reviews**! Dans ce chapitre la relation entre les personnages s'étoffe doucement mais rassurez-vous, c'est toujours objectif Q. J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire . Je vous ai assez fait patienter : bonne lecture !

Disclamer : tout cela appartient à l'incroyable JK Rowling, je ne la remercierai jamais assez.

Réponse à la review anonyme: merci pour ta review ! Ravie que le chapitre 3 ai été conforme à tes attentes, et pour ce qui est de se protéger tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis. Enjoy !

Réponse à Mona : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu ais trouver du plaisir dans mes lignes, c'est un peu le but je t'avouerais ^^. Oui j'essaye d'éviter l'écueil nian-nian, contente d'y arriver ! Ça me fait vraiment du bien d'avoir des retours donc encore merci. Enjoy !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Draco. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, savourant son odeur. Elle l'embrassa doucement derrière l'oreille puis sema de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres. Elle glissa ensuite sa langue délicatement sur sa bouche, comme un rouge à lèvre sensuel et c'est ainsi que Draco s'éveilla. Il sourit, intrigué par la sensation, et laissa la langue de sa petit amie pénétrer sa bouche.

«- Hum, quelle agréable façon de se réveiller! »pensa-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il avait pensé à Hermione comme sa petite amie tout naturellement. Il laissa les souvenirs d'hier remonter à la surface de sa conscience. Il se souvint qu'après le sexe, il avait chuchoté au creux de l'oreille de la brune quelques mots...quelques mots qu'il n'osait pas dire à voix haute, de peur de voir leur magie se briser.

Le plaisir de sa langue taquinée par celle de la Griffondor le tira de ses pensées, et il répondit au baiser passionné de son assaillante. Leurs bouches se mordirent, se sourirent, se léchèrent, se sucèrent avec une ardeur retrouvée et ils gémirent à l'unisson. Bientôt cette mise en bouche ne leur suffit plus et leur corps entrèrent dans la danse, se rapprochant sous les couvertures. La peau d'Hermione rencontra celle de Draco et ce fût électrique : ses seins contre son torse, ses hanches pleines contre sa virilité, leurs jambes emmêlées, les bras de Draco serrant avec force Hermione contre lui comme pour se fondre en elle. Hermione entourait le cou de son amant, ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds presque blanc, concentrée sur la chaleur qui émanait de leur corps réunis. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus.

-« Il m'aime, c'est incroyable et ça me rend complètement dingue ! » pensa-t-elle tout en descendant une main entre leurs corps et se saisissant de la virilité dressée de Draco.

Elle fit quelques allers-retours avec la paume de sa main, puis positionna le chibre à son entrée. Merlin qu'elle le voulait !

Draco senti Hermione se saisir de lui et son gland entrer dans sa chaude cavité. Il se retint de bouger tout de suite, attendant qu'elle s'empale à son propre rythme sur lui. Il avait appris que même si elle était très excitée, son corps ne suivait pas mécaniquement et qu'il lui fallait du temps pour être pleinement prête à son entrée. En effet, la brune donna un petit coup de hanche et commença à engloutir le chibre tendu, lentement, centimètre par centimètre. C'était une torture pour les deux amoureux, un plaisir mêlé d'une intense frustration qui les faisaient haleter. Hermione cessa d'embrasser le blond et le regarda dans les yeux tout en continuant de l'enfouir en elle. Draco fût accroché par ce regard, par la solennité exprimée par la brune. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui faisait signer un pacte, et que l'union de deux corps scellerait un contrat tacite entre eux. Il lui rendit son regard, ses yeux acier étincelant la fixèrent avec tout le sérieux qu'il pouvait mobiliser tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en elle.

Quand Hermione sentit qu'elle l'avait pris jusqu'à la garde, elle cessa ses coups de bassin et serra les cuisses. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, elle susurra :

-« Je t'aime Draco Malfoy ».

Bouleversé par ses mots, son corps en feu d'être immobile en elle, Draco capitula et, surmontant sa peur, prononça les mots fatidique :

-« Je t'aime Hermione Granger ».

Alors il se laissa submerger par son envie, non, son besoin d'elle, de son corps, de ses cris, et donna le premier coup de rein. Il la garda étroitement serrée contre lui, tous leurs corps se touchaient tandis qu'il la pénétrait encore et encore, chaque coup de rein faisant monter le plaisir, chaque gémissements d'Hermione attisant leurs désirs.

« Hum, aah, oui...ah ! » balbutiait la jeune femme.

Sentir son chibre brûlant au fond d'elle, sa garde caressant son clitoris à chaque passage du fait de leur position collée, toutes ses sensations faisaient gémir Hermione. Ses joues rouges et sa respiration haletante excitaient son partenaire, la voir comme cela le faisait bander plus dur encore en elle. Draco s'accrochait à ses hanches puis à ses fesses pour la prendre toujours plus profondément. Il augmentait progressivement la cadence, entrant et sortant de plus en plus vite de la fournaise de la brune. Bientôt ça ne leur suffit plus et il saisit les jambes d'Hermione et les releva au dessus de ses hanches, gagnant ainsi un plus grand accès à son intimité. Il la pénétra encore et encore, vite et fort, la respiration saccadée. Il lâcha des mots crus qui l'excitait :

-« J'aime ta chatte j'aime ton odeur, j'aime ta peau ma lionne, rahh je vais te baiser comme jamais... »

-« Oui Draco oui, baise moi ! »

-« Bordel ce que t'es bonne Hermi, Merlin oui t'es trop bonne et t'es à moi ! »

-« Je t'appartiens, prend-moi, encore, hum, oui encore ! ».

Les draps avaient glissé sur le côté et leurs corps en sueurs claquaient l'un contre l'autre à chaque coup de rein du Serpentard. Le bruit de succion de la cyprine de la Griffondor sur la queue de son amant était obscène mais inévitable. Tant de luxure les excitait malgré eux et leurs plaisirs augmentaient au rythme des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapide de Draco dans le sexe d'Hermione.

-« Ah ah, je n'en peux plus, Draco, je viens ...Aaaaahhhh » cria Hermione tandis qu'une immense vague de plaisir la submergeait.

Les contractions du vagin de la brune sous l'impulsion électrique de l'orgasme serrèrent la queue de Draco qui la rejoint dans la jouissante en criant.

-« Hermione ! » feula Draco, terrassé.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, ils reprenaient leur souffle quand le réveil de la salle sur demande sonna. Draco bénit Hermione de s'être réveillée plus tôt et de leur avoir permis de commencer la journée par une partie de jambe en l'air torride.

-« Décidément cette femme est géniale ! » se dit-il.

Il l'embrassa rapidement puis fila sous la douche à l'italienne que la salle sur demande avait fait apparaître comme la nuit précédente. Tout en se savonnant rapidement il laissa son esprit vagabonder et pensa au plaisir qu'il pourrait prendre avec sa petite amie sous la douche. Ils seraient debout tous les deux, lui derrière elle et elle penchée en avant en se tenant au mur, le jet d'eau chaude les arrosant tous les deux. Il aurait une magnifique vue sur ses fesses et son dos et pourrait s'enfoncer en elle et …

-« hum zut c'est pas vrai, je suis un obsédé ou quoi, on vient de le faire ! » se reprit le blond.

Ça y est il était déjà dur !

C'est à ce moment là que la lionne le rejoint sous la douche et, lui tendant le gel elle lui dit :

-« Savonne-moi, dépêche toi on a peu de temps ».

Surpris dans le bon sens, Draco s'exécuta. Il caressa doucement de ses mains pleines de gel onctueux les formes d'Hermione, s'attardant sur les tétons dressés et la plénitude de ses seins. Il glissa ses mains sur son corps entier en un massage sensuel, s'agenouillant pour frotter ses jambes puis, la faisant tourner sur elle même , massa son dos et accentua la pression lorsqu'il arriva à ses fesses. La rapprochant du mur d'une douce mais ferme poussée, ils se retrouvèrent sous le jet d'eau qui la rinça intégralement. Draco ferma le robinet et plaqua Hermione dos au mur. Il s'agenouilla encore et lui écarta les cuisses de ses deux fortes mains puis vint lécher l'origine du monde en relevant la tête. Il regardait Hermione dans les yeux tout en tenant les boucles noires de son sexe dans une main, l'autre écartant davantage sa cuisse. Il lécha ainsi l'intérieur des grandes lèvres, s'attardant sur son clitoris devenu turgescent sous les coups de langue. Hermione poussait de petits gémissements de plaisir, voir Draco agenouillé en train de lui manger la chatte avec ardeur, les yeux dans les yeux , la rendait toute chose. Elle hoqueta lorsqu'elle senti sa langue agile pénétrer l'entrée de son vagin. Hum que c'était bon ! Draco joua encore quelques délicieuses minutes avec l'intimité de la jeune femme, la sentant se détendre un peu plus et frémir sous ses caresses buccales.

Il voyait tous les signes d'excitation qu'il avait appris à reconnaître sur son corps. N'en pouvant plus, lui dit d'une voix rauque :

-« J'ai encore envie de toi Hermi, tu me rends fou... »

-« Moi aussi, viens » répondit-elle,

et elle se retourna et se pencha en avant tout en écartant un peu les cuisses, libérant une vue de rêve à son amant.

Draco se releva rapidement et vit Hermione les fesses tendues vers lui. Il s'empressa de la saisir par les hanches. Ses désirs devenaient réalité, il n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Il la pénétra doucement, sa queue rentrant en elle comme dans du beurre, elle était encore excitée de leurs ébats...d'i minutes et le cunnilingus l'avait clairement fait mouiller. Il ouvrit à nouveau le jet d'eau et l'eau chaude tomba en une pluie fine sur eux comme dans ses rêveries salaces.

Ah, que c'était bon d'être en elle ! Englouti jusqu'à la garde, Draco sentait les parois l'enserrer délicieusement et la chaleur moite d'Hermione l'entourer. Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle se réhabitue à sa présence puis commença à onduler, entrant et sortant doucement et profondément du fourreau de chair. Hermione se sentait complètement à sa merci, toute nue sous la lumière cru de la salle de bain, l'eau chaude crépitant sur son corps à nouveau en sueur. Elle sentait ses mains sur ses hanches qui la tenaient fermement et sa queue qui allait et venait en elle jusqu'au plus profond, lui arrachant un gémissement à chaque passage. Recherchant plus de contact, Hermione se redressa un peu et pris les mains de Draco pour les mettre sur ses seins. Il se mit à les pétrir tout en continuant à la pilonner. Dans cette position elle était cambrée au maximum et sentait les coup de butoir de son amant jusque dans ses entrailles.

« T'aime ça hein vicieuse, avoue ! » l'insulta le Serpentard.

« Oui oui j'aime ça » répondit une Hermione perdue dans ses sensations.

« T'en veux plus, c'est ça, dis le ! » asséna Draco.

« Ah oui j'en veux encore. Encore ! » feula la brune.

Elle était si excitée qu'elle pouvait s'empaler entièrement sur Draco, avalant son sexe dans un four dont le thermostat était devenu fou. Les hanches de Draco claquaient contre ses fesses rebondies et l'eau chaude qui coulait de la douche rendait leurs peaux glissantes. Agrippé l'un à l'autre ils gémissaient tandis que le plaisir les envahissait, menaçant de les faire sombrer.

Dans un dernier effort, pressé par le temps, Draco mena l'assaut final en augmentant encore la cadence.

-« han han han » ahana-t-il en s'enfonçant brutalement dans le con d'Hermione.

-« hum oui oui hummm » gémissait en réponse la Griffondor.

Sentant ses mains sur sa poitrine qui massaient fermement ses seins gonflés de désir, ressentant sa queue en elle incendiant tout son être, Hermione pensa aux mots qu'il avait prononcé tout à l'heure et sombra dans la jouissance.

-« Draco ! Ah ! » S'écria-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'appuyait au mur, les jambes flageolantes sous le coup de l'orgasme.

-« Rahh, Hermi ! » la suivit rapidement Draco, s'appuyant lui aussi contre le mur sous le choc de la vague de plaisir qui venait de le submerger.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, avide de tendresse après cette baise brutale, et reprirent leurs souffle dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Revenant à la réalité tout à coup et réalisant qu'ils devaient aller en cours, ils se séparèrent pour s'habiller et ils se quittèrent rapidement, rassurés à la pensée qu'ils se retrouveraient ici le soir.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Vers dix heure, Hermione profita de la pause pour faire le point sur sa situation. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle adorait faire l'amour avec Draco, la preuve en était leur folie de ce matin. C'était un premier point non négligeable. Deuxièmement, ils s'étaient déclarés mutuellement leur amour, et son cœur gonflait comme une montgolfière rien que d'y penser. Troisièmement, elle devait se protéger d'un risque de grossesse. Il était hors de question de porter un enfant ni de l'élever, elle en avait aucune envie maintenant, et s'il fallait des justifications sa soif d'apprendre et son ambition après Poudlard suffisait amplement. Pour se prémunir elle pensait aller voir Pomfresh ce soir après les cours. Quatrièmement, le problème le plus ardu : gérer ses ami.e.s !

-« Comment vais-je faire pour leur cacher cela plus longtemps? » se dit-elle tandis que Harry et Ron s'approchaient d'elle.

-« Salut Hermione, on ne t'as pas vu au petit déjeuner ce matin » dit Harry.

-« T'as encore découché, t'étais avec lui! » insista Ron.

-« Ce que je fais la nuit ne vous regarde pas » les recadra aussitôt Hermione.

-« J'ai effectivement un amant et je refuse de perdre mes deux meilleurs amis parce qu'ils sont trop obtus pour l'accepter » ajouta-t-elle.

-« On veut bien l'accepter, ça dépend qui c'est... » menaça le roux.

-« T'en fais des cachotteries, c'est sérieux au moins ? » renchérit Harry.

-« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai pas à vous dire avec qui je couche pour obtenir votre permission ! Vous croyez quoi, être les gardiens de ma vertu ? Et je te signale Harry qu'une femme peut avoir des aventures sexuelles autant qu'un homme, ça n'a pas forcément à être sérieux ! Mais puisque tu le demande, oui c'est du solide ! »

Sur ce elle tourna les talons, furieuse, et les planta là. Par Merlin, que le quatrième point était difficile !

Après deux heures de sortilèges, elle se rendit à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Elle y retrouva avec plaisir Ginny et Luna, qui s'incrusta comme souvent à la table des Griffondors.

-« Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ? » dit Ginny avec une moue railleuse.

-« Salut Ginny, très bien merci ! » répondit sèchement la brune.

-« Je sens que tu n'es toujours pas prête à nous dévoiler l'identité de ton amant... » enchaîna Luna.

-« C'est exact, je vous en parlerai quand ce sera le bon moment ! » asséna la Griffondor.

Merlin ! Entre elles et les garçons, deux et deux font quatre ! Ils étaient incapables de deviner et ils la harcelaient de question, comme si sortir avec quelqu'un devait forcément être un événement public.

A dire vrai, elle ne sortait pas vraiment avec Draco : au sens propre comme au figuré ils ne sortaient pas de la salle sur demande. Ils avaient longuement discuté hier soir après l'amour pour la première fois mais leur relation était encore toute neuve, trop fragile pour résister aux attaques qu'ils subiraient s'ils s'affichaient officiellement comme un couple. Elle tenait à lui et elle voulait préserver ce lien ténu qui lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

-« Les choses se font petit à petit, essayons de nous voir ailleurs pour commencer, sans toute l'école pour nous juger...Tiens si on allait à Pré au Lard ? » se dit-elle.

Satisfaite de son idée, elle revint dans la conversation avec ses deux amies. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en avait encore presque oublié de manger.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A la fin de sa journée de cours, Draco se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch son balais à la main pour une séance d'entraînement. Prendre l'air lui ferai le plus grand bien. Il croisa Hermione au détour d'un couloir désert.

-« Salut Hermi » dit-il en venant à sa rencontre.

-« Salut Draco » répondit-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Oui plutôt » dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle voulait être dans ses bras, embrasser ses lèvres pâles et sentir son odeur...

Draco jeta un œil autour de lui et ouvrit les bras, Hermione vint s'y nicher aussitôt. Avec un soupir de bonheur elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, le humant comme une droguée en manque. Il rigola et referma ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Après cet instant volé, ils se séparèrent au cas où quelqu'un emprunterait ce couloir.

-« Où vas-tu ? » demanda le blond.

-« Chez Mme Pomfresh » répondit spontanément la brune.

-« Pourquoi, tu es malade ? » s'inquiéta le Serpentard.

-« Non tout vas bien, c'est juste que, tu vois, je dois prendre une potion d'infertilité... » dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-« Ah. » dit Draco un peu bêtement.

Il se trouvait stupide. Cela faisait trois nuits qu'ils baisaient comme des dingues, et il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à ce que cela pouvait entraîner pour Hermione. Manquerait plus qu'elle soit enceinte ! Avec tout ce qu'elle projetait à l'avenir, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Que faire, que dire ?

-« Je, heu, je peux t'accompagner ? » ajouta-t-il.

-« Bah c'est des trucs de femmes, mais heu, pourquoi pas après tout .» réfléchit à voix haute la Griffondor.

-« Écoute Hermi, l'amour on le fait à deux, la protection aussi. » dit Draco d'un ton plus assuré.

-« D'accord ! » dit-elle, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage.

Ainsi ils allèrent ensemble voir Pomfresh, comme un couple qui prend en main sa fécondité. Ils purent lui poser toutes les questions qui les travaillaient et obtenir de la potion d'infertilité. C'était une potion magique déshydratée, réduite en poudre et emballée dans un comprimé. Ça ressemblait en tout point à la pilule moldue. Les sorciers n'avait pas trouvé de méthode radicalement différente, le grand avantage était qu'elle ne faisait pas grossir ni baisser la libido (quelle horreur pensèrent-ils en chœur) mais il fallait quand même penser à la prendre tous les jours à heure fixe et ne surtout pas l'oublier. Un autre avantage avec la pilule c'est qu'on pouvait la prendre en continue et ainsi ne plus avoir ses règles, « pas mal » pensa Hermione. Mme Pomfresh proposa aussi la pose d'un stérilux en cuivre à la jeune fille, mais celle-ci dit qu'elle prendrait quelques jours pour y réfléchir. L'urgence était d'empêcher un potentiel œuf formé ces derniers jours de se nicher dans la paroi utérine, et pour cela une potion dite « du lendemain » lui fût administrée séance tenante. Elle était très efficace et n'avait aucun effet indésirable, tout comme sa consœur moldue et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer.

Ils avaient fait jurer à l'infirmière de ne pas parler de leur relation, et celle-ci leur avait garantie le secret professionnel. Complètement rassurée, Hermione repartie avec ses pilules et un rendez-vous pour dans trois mois chez le gynécomage afin de faire un check-up et d'envisager le stérilux.

-« Je pourrai t'accompagner aussi chez le gynécomage. »proposa Draco en sortant de l'infirmerie.

-« Elle a dit qu'il y avait un risque que tu fasses un malaise vagal, mieux vaut que tu ne sois pas seule » ajouta-t-il.

Hermione était sincèrement touchée par sa sollicitude. Elle appréciait vraiment qu'il soit venu de lui même, et qu'il se soit intéressé au problème en se sentant concerné.

Il avait aussi insisté pour payer la moitié du prix des pilules :

-« Puisque je n'ai pas la contrainte de les prendre, je peux au moins payer ma part » avait-il annoncé d'un ton sans réplique.

A bien y réfléchir, elle était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. La fécondité était un problème de couple, elle n'avait pas à porter tout le poids de cette responsabilité toute seule.

Arrivé dans les couloirs, ils allaient se séparer mais Draco n'en avait aucune envie. Plein de tendresse après ce moment où ils ont formé officiellement un couple pour la première fois, il se risqua à l'embrasser. Il prit le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains et le releva vers lui tandis qu'il baissait légèrement la tête pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tant de douceur émue la lionne qui eut peur de ses sentiments et voulu donner un tour plus charnel à leur étreinte. Elle introduisit sa langue dans la bouche chaude de Draco et le prit par la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Draco retint un gémissement sous l'assaut, sa langue répondant à celle de sa partenaire avec fougue. Le baiser torride les poussa l'un contre l'autre et leurs corps se collèrent, les mains du blond parcourant les formes de la brune, tandis qu'Hermione malaxait ses fesses musclées. Ils auraient suivi leur envie s'ils n'avaient pas entendu des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Échevelés, haletants, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur.

Hermione partie rapidement dans un sens tandis que Draco se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre une dernière fois et les lèvres de Draco formèrent silencieusement les mots « à tout à l'heure ».

Hermione repartit vers sa salle commune, du travail l'attendait. En marchant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Draco, à sa gentillesse, à son assurance, à son corps... Merlin vivement onze heure du soir qu'elle le rejoigne à la salle sur demande !

Fin du chapitre 4

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !Laisser -moi une review au passage pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous avez des suggestions pour une suite éventuelle.

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laisser des reviews !

Précision sur les reviews et pourquoi elles sont importantes :

Jusqu'ici j'ai eu plus de **1000 lectrices et lecteurs et ...12 reviews.** Je pense qu'on peut faire mieux. J'ai vraiment besoin de retours pour prendre plaisir à partager mes histoires avec vous, ne serait-ce qu'une phrase. Si vous ne voulez pas vous afficher avec ce genre de fiction osée, les reviews peuvent être anonymes.

Tout travail mérite salaire, et mon salaire c'est vos commentaires.

D'avance merci !


	5. Chapitre 5: Cinq fruits et légumes jour

**Hermione-party**

 **Chapitre 5: Cinq fruits et légumes par jour**

Salut à tout.e.s!

Petites précisions : Drago Malefoy s'appelle Draco Malfoy. Hermione et lui sont en 7 ème année à Poudlard, la guerre n'existe pas, le SIDA non plus (eh oui c'est beau la fiction).

C'est ma première histoire donc soyez indulgent.e.s s'il vous plaît pour le style, l'orthographe et pour la mise en page et surtout **laisser des reviews**!

Dans ce chapitre c'est retour vers l'objectif Q. La relation entre les personnages se poursuivra au chapitre suivant. J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire . Bonne lecture !

 **Disclamer** : tout cela appartient à l'incroyable JK Rowling, je ne la remercierai jamais assez.

 _Un grand merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews !_

Réponse aux reviews des invités:

 **Delvine** : merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes mon histoire et que tu la trouves originale. Profite bien de la suite.

 **Snoopgol** : merci pour les compliments, ça me touche. En espérant que la suite continue à te plaire.

 **Nathan** : merci pour ta review, effectivement c'est chaud, et je dirais même brûlant pour le chapitre cinq. Ravie de voir que j'ai aussi des lecteurs ;) Enjoy !

 **La** : contente que tu ais adorée, en espérant que la suite te plaise. Merci pour ta review.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il était onze heure pile quand Hermione entra en coup de vent dans la salle sur demande. Pressée de retrouver son amant, elle balaya la pièce du regard mais ne vit qu'une salle vide dans laquelle aucun souhait n'avait été encore exaucé. Soudain elle aperçu une ombre par la fenêtre, et Draco fit son apparition en entrant sur son balais. Ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et ses joues rougies par le vent le rendaient encore plus craquant. Emmitouflé dans sa cape, il portait un gros pull vert émeraude en dessous et semblait habillé pour voyager dans les airs. Il atterrit doucement aux pieds d'Hermione, et descendant de sa monture, il lui sourit en disant:

-"J'ai pensé que ce soir on pourrait sortir de cette salle et aller faire un tour, vu qu'on est vendredi".

-"Génial! On pourrait aller jusqu'à Pré au Lard!" renchérit la Griffondor.

-"Tout ce que tu veux Hermi: vos désirs sont des ordres!" répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

S'adaptant aussitôt, la salle sur demande fit apparaître des vêtements chauds pour Hermione. Elle enfila un pantalon sous sa jupe courte, un gros pull sur son corsage bronze, et changea de chaussures pour des bottines fourrées. Draco la regarda avec envie pendant qu'elle se changeait et dès qu'elle eut fini il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres froides se réchauffèrent au contact des chaudes lèvres de son amante, ses mains agiles se glissèrent sous son pull et il prit en coupe les seins de la jeune femme, touchant le tissus soyeux de son corsage. Il bénit Hermione en sentant sous le fin tissus la chaleur de sa peau, ses seins magnifiques n'étant retenus par aucun sous-vêtement.

Agréablement surprise, Hermione se laissa faire. Elle sentait ses tétons se dresser sous les caresses des mains froides du blond tandis qu'une douce chaleur se répandant dans ses veines. Il lui avait tant manqué... Elle ouvrit la bouche et se laissa envahir par la langue de son partenaire. Elle s'enroula autour de la sienne et commença un langoureux ballet, lui faisant tourner la tête.

«- Hum... » gémit-elle doucement.

La brune sentit ses mains câlines migrer de sa poitrine à au bas de son dos tandis qu'elle était tirée en avant, se retrouvant plaquée contre son corps athlétique. Ses mains lui pétrirent les fesses avec force, elle les sentaient malgré les deux couches de vêtements et elle adorait ce contact sensuel qui la collait encore plus contre lui. Une idée essayait de surnager jusqu'à sa conscience, mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée par la langue de Draco caressant la sienne et le plaisir qu'elle en retirait pour la laisser éclore à la surface. Ce n'est que lorsque Draco commença à lui enlever son pull qu'elle tilta : les habits chauds, la sortie en balais, Pré au lard...

« Hummm Draco, hum... arrête, il faut qu'on y aille ! » gémit-elle entre deux baisers.

« Oui hummm, dans cinq minutes Hermi...» souffla-t-il en continuant à la déshabiller.

Avec toute les forces de sa volonté, Hermione posa ses mains sur le torse de Draco et le repoussa. S'éloignant de lui, elle réajusta son pull tout en calmant sa respiration puis dit d'un air dégagé :

-« Alors on décolle? ».

Draco reprit ses esprits et se pencha pour saisir son balais qui gisait à ses pieds. Il avait trop chaud avec toutes ses épaisseurs en intérieur, à moins que ce ne soit l'effet d'une certaine brune... Se relevant dignement, il fit signe à Hermione d'enfourcher le balais. Elle s'exécuta puis sentit Draco monter derrière elle.

-« Tiens toi bien » conseilla-t-il tout en passant ses bras autour d'elle.

Il l'entoura de sa cape et attrapa le manche devant elle, puis il tapa du pieds et ils décollèrent. Passant adroitement à travers la fenêtre, Draco les guida au dessus du parc de Poudlard et ils sentirent le froid de la nuit les saisir.

Ils volaient à une bonne vitesse, s'éloignant des lumières du château. Bientôt ils passèrent au dessus des grilles du domaine et prirent la route de Pré au Lard. Par chance la nuit était belle, le ciel étoilé et la Lune croissante suffisaient à éclairer leur chemin. Le calme et le froid les entouraient comme un manteau et Hermione se blottit un peu plus contre Draco sous la cape. Le contact du corps d'Hermione, ses fesses dodues collées à son aine et ses cuisses entre les siennes excitèrent malgré lui le Serpentard. La brune sentit sa verge dure dans le bas de son dos et, joueuse, remua un peu contre lui. La sensation d'exciter Draco tout en volant à bonne vitesse vingt mètre au dessus du sol était grisante.

Ils voyageaient en silence, profitant ce cette sensation d'être seuls au monde, petit point chaud au milieu de l'immensité des contrées sauvages des Highlands. Cette parenthèse hors du temps dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent les lumières de Pré au Lard. Ils se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais, atterrirent et se dépêchèrent d'entrer.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La température était nettement plus agréable une fois passé la porte. Draco accrocha sa cape de voyage à une patère et rangea son balais puis rejoint Hermione qui s'était assise à une table. Il n'y avait pas foule un vendredi soir mais quelques habitués buvaient accoudés au bar et une femme à l'allure excentrique tricotait assise à deux tables de la leur. En tout cas, aucun autre élève n'était en vu. Il régnait une ambiance chaleureuse et détendue, avec en fond musical RAS, la Radio Amateur Sorcière locale. Madame Rosmerta vint prendre leur commande.

-« Alors mes choux, on fait le mur ? » demanda-t-elle avec sa franchise habituelle.

-« Oui, et en tant que client, je compte sur votre discrétion toute professionnelle pour ne pas dévoiler notre présence ensemble ici, merci » répondit d'un ton sans réplique le jeune homme.

-« Très bien. Je vous rappelle que nous ne servons pas d'alcool fort aux mineurs » enchaîna-t-elle.

-« Nous sommes tous les deux majeurs, voici nos cartes d'identité » dit -il en lui montrant la sienne.

Hermione avait toujours ses affaires vitales sur elle dans un petit sac magiquement sans fond qu'elle portait en bandoulière, elle farfouilla un moment puis sortit sa carte et la présenta à la tenancière. Rassurée, celle-ci accepta de prendre leur commande. Rapidement, deux bierre-au-beurre et deux whisky pur feu arrivèrent à leur table. Ils trinquèrent avec le whisky en se regardant dans les yeux :

-« A notre première sortie » dirent-ils en chœur.

Le grand feu dans la cheminée et le verre de whisky achevèrent de les réchauffer. Hermione alla au toilette pour retirer ses couches de vêtements superflus. Elle rangea le pantalon et le pull dans son petit sac sans fond puis détacha ses cheveux brun qu'elle avait tressé pour la route, et revint vers son amoureux.

-«Merlin qu'elle est sexy dans sa petite jupe verte plissée, avec ce fin corsage qui laisse deviner les renflements de sa poitrine, et ses cheveux ondulés qui cascadent jusqu'au bas de son dos » pensa Draco en la voyant revenir.

Il se leva et retira lui aussi son pull, qu'elle fourra dans son sac. Il portait une chemise grise qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il lui prit la main et la posa sur son épaule, puis commença à danser, les mains sur ses hanches. La radio venait justement de commencer un slow et Hermione se laissa entraîner, surprise de reconnaître I still loving you de Scorpion. Elle supposa qu'il avait profité de son absence pour demander à Madame Rosmerta de passer cette chanson. Ils dansèrent doucement l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs corps se frôlant. Puis Wind of change retentit et la brune se laissa aller au son des accords de guitares, approchant sa bouche de celle de son partenaire et respirant le même air que lui, elle susurra :

-« Je suis si bien avec toi Draco ».

-« Moi aussi mon amour... » répondit-il dans un souffle.

Ils bougeaient en rythme sur la musique, le son lancinant des guitares électriques transportant leurs âmes. Emportée par la musique, Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se sentait enivrée par la délicate attention de son amant. Draco lui rendit son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il le juge trop indécent pour un endroit public. Il s'éloigna alors d'elle et s'assit sur la confortable banquette contre le mur, derrière la table.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle prit place à côté de lui et le colla aussitôt, sa jambe à moitié nue contre la sienne. Électrisé à ce contact, Draco posa sa main sur sa cuisse et caché par la table, il remonta doucement sous la jupe vers la fente de la brune. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, gênée à l'idée que quelqu'un remarque leur manège. Heureusement, personne ne les regardaient et elle se détendit sous la caresse intime. Passant la barrière du sous-vêtement, la main de Draco fourrageait dans ses boucles noires. Ses doigts agiles écartèrent ses lèvres et se frayèrent un chemin vers son clitoris et l'entrée de sa cavité. Touchant au but, il trempa ses phalanges dans la moiteur de la lionne puis caressa avec de petits cercles son bouton de rose. La chaleur envahit Hermione et elle haleta un instant, tout contre le corps rassurant de Draco. De son autre bras il l'entoura comme dans un cocon et la pressa contre lui.

Il poussa le vice jusqu'à refermer sa main libre sur son sein au dessus du corsage, à la vue de tous. Hermione n'était plus en état de s'en préoccuper, elle se retenait de gémir sous l'action des doigts de Draco en elle. Sa main malaxait doucement son sein tout en la calant contre la chaleur de son corps, elle se sentait envahit par des vagues de plaisir qui venait de son bas-ventre et elle fourra son visage dans le cou de Draco. Il l'entendit gémir dans son oreille et il sentit qu'il devenait de plus en plus dur. Il adorait la voir s'abandonner comme cela, oubliant le reste du monde dans ses bras.

Il avait fait attention à ce que personne ne les regarde en jetant un sort de désillusion avant de s'asseoir. Ainsi l'attention des autres occupant du bar se détournait toujours d'eux. Il continua donc ses caresses jusqu'à la sentir se tendre contre lui. Elle respirait vite et fort et se tortillait contre lui, recherchant plus de contact. Il enfouit trois doigts dans sa chatte brûlante et accentua ses mouvements d'avant en arrière tout en la pilonnant de toute la longueur de ses phalanges.

-« Ahh oui , Draco, oui oui... » annona la Griffondor dans son cou, le souffle court.

Draco cru mourir de désir en l'entendant gémir, il se retint d'écouter son instinct bestial qui lui hurlait de la prendre la sur la table, tout de suite, et tant pis s'ils n'étaient pas seul. Il la voulait !

Au lieu de cela, il continua ses caresses sur le sein, le clitoris et à l'intérieur d'Hermione, l'écoutant perdre la tête et la sentant tressauter de plaisir contre lui. Il utilisa tout son sang-froid et resta de marbre quand elle lui mordit violemment le cou, au porte de la jouissance. Une immense boule de feu semblait jaillir de ses entrailles, emportant tout sur son passage. Hermione se sentit emportée par une vague de plaisir et ne put s'empêcher de crier :

-« AAHH ! »

Elle se tendit puis retomba comme une poupée de chiffon contre son amant, épuisée par les sensations qui venaient de la traverser. Draco retira ses doigts d'elle et les essuya sur une serviette en papier, puis il prit une gorgée de Bierre-au-beurre. Il était dur comme du marbre et ne pourra pas se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Embrassant chastement sa douce, il se leva et alla au comptoir. Il revint avec les clefs d'une chambre à l'étage.

-« Hermi, vient ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque .

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Encore sous le coup de l'orgasme, la brune le suivit sans difficultés. Ils montèrent les escaliers, Hermione devant lui, sa jupe plissée se balançant au gré de ses mouvements de hanches, achevant de rendre Draco fou de désir. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre : elle était spacieuse et propre, avec un grand lit aux draps bleu au centre et une petite salle de bain attenante. A peine la porte refermée à clef derrière eux, Draco saisit Hermione par la taille et lui enleva son corsage, libérant sa magnifique poitrine. Il la poussa dans le lit et se jeta sur ses seins, léchant la peau fine, mordillant les mamelons, suçant les tétons bruns dressés avec avidité. Hermione le repoussa et défit rapidement sa chemise avant de lui faire subir le même sort. Elle passa sa main dans la toison blonde de son torse puis cessa d'embrasser ses tétons pour venir se saisir de ses lèvres.

Elle pénétra sa bouche avec force, suçant sa langue et caressant sa chaude cavité. Draco lui répondit avec la violence du désespoir, fermant les yeux il donna tout dans ce baiser, tout son amour, tout son être il se donnait entièrement à elle. Hermione sentit les sentiments de Draco alors qu'il l'embrassait comme un perdu. Il n'était pas loquace mais son corps s'exprimait pour lui. Elle adorait sa fougue, son caractère entier et assumé. Merlin qu'elle l'aimait quand il se laissait aller comme cela !

Caressant son corps, Hermione sentit sa verge dure contre sa hanche. Sentant de l'urgence dans le désir de son amant, elle se releva et se déshabilla entièrement avant de rejoindre Draco qui avait fait de même. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, allumant les lampe de chevet tandis que Draco éteignait le plafonnier. Il vint sur elle et l'embrassa, puis il cracha dans sa main et enduisit son chibre tendu de salive. Ivre de son corps, de son odeur, il lui demanda :

-« Hermi, je veux te prendre à la folie, laisse-moi entrer et baiser ton corps... »

-« Viens mon amour » lui répondit son amante.

Il entra son gland dans son vagin puis poussa tout doucement, se frayant délicatement un chemin dans les chairs gonflées de la jeune femme. Son attirance, ses émotions se traduisaient en désir physique, ce qui expliquait qu'il soit ainsi dépassé par son envie d'elle. Il était au dessus d'Hermione et la regardait dans les yeux, il se forçait à aller doucement en elle pour respecter son corps mais pour lui cette douceur était une souffrance. Elle le vit fermer les yeux.

-« Parle moi Draco » lui intima son amante.

-« Je, ah Hermi, je ne sais pas comment le dire... » balbutia-t-il.

-« Tu peux tout me dire » l'encouragea-t-elle.

-« J'ai envie de te mettre sur un piédestal et en même temps je veux te faire crier et que tu me supplie de te prendre encore et encore. Je me retient pour te pénétrer lentement mais c'est une torture tellement j'ai envie de toi... » lâcha-t-il d'une seule traite.

-« Je t'aime et je te déteste de faire de moi un animal en rut ! » asséna-t-il enfin

Hermione réfléchit vite. Certes, elle n'aimait pas être dominée, et le sexe devait d'après elle d'abord être du partage d'égal à égal, mais une bonne règle est faite pour être transgressée, et elle était prête physiquement, elle n'aurait pas mal... Elle se décida à lui faire confiance.

-« Draco, fait ce que tu veux de moi, vraiment tout, n'écoute pas ce que je te dit sauf si je dis « rouge », c'est le mot qui veut dire stop, d'accord ? »

-« Mais, et si je te fais mal ? »

-« Tu ne me feras pas mal j'en suis sûre. Je t'aime et je veux que tu fasses l'amour comme tu le sens. »

Les yeux de Draco prirent alors une teinte plus sombre tandis qu'il se saisit de sa baguette et qu'il prononça :

-« Incarcérem ! Shibari !»

Des liens de cuirs vinrent alors attacher Hermione aux quatre coins du lit, tandis que des rubans en satins noirs vinrent l'encorder à la manière du bondage japonnais, faisant ressortir ses seins et son petit ventre. Hermione frissonna : elle était complètement à sa merci. Il lança un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce et pris un anneau dans la poche de son pantalon qu'il enfila à la base de son pénis dressé. Il prit aussi un gel lubrifiant chauffant et en enduisit son sexe. Il sorti un petit couteau de sa poche et fit glisser le plat de la lame sur la poitrine de la lionne, puis sur son ventre, et enfin il saisit ses pieds et coupa les liens qui les retenaient.

Draco s'agenouilla devant le sexe de son amante et relevant ses jambes et les écartant à pleines mains, ils s'enfonça d'un seul grand coup dans son antre.

-« Hum... » grogna-t-il.

Il recommença trois fois mais quand il vit qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas , il s'arrêta. Il voulait la faire crier, pas l'utiliser pour se masturber ! Il changea alors de tactique et fit des ronds avec son bassin, caressant entièrement les parois internes de la brune. Puis il reposa les hanches d'Hermione qu'il avait soulevé et prit ses seins dans ses mains, avant de caresser tout son torse et son ventre avec délicatesse. Les rubans le gênaient mais c'était d'autant plus excitant.

Il reprit ses vas-et-viens moins profondément, augmentant progressivement le rythme, sa queue chaude frottant sa vulve au passage, stimulant le clitoris enduit de gel chauffant. La température montait dans la chambre et Hermione commença à gémir.

-« Oui, hummm oui Draco, oh ! »

Complètement allongé sur elle, il lui mordait le cou, lui léchait la peau sensible et elle l'entendait grogner de satisfaction.

Il la pilonnait fort maintenant, et la sueur inondait son dos. Hermione avait les joues rougies par le plaisir qui croissait en elle. Sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait s'échapper de petits cris et ses yeux étaient voilés par les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Draco adorait la voir ainsi, complètement offerte, attachée et à sa merci, prête à être défoncée comme jamais. Il se redressa et porta ses jambes à son cou, approfondissant ses coups de reins.

-« Han han han han han » soufflait-il tout en la pénétrant profondément.

-« Oui oui oui oui ah ah ahhh ahhh » vocalisait Hermione.

Elle sentait le chibre de Draco se frayer un chemin en elle, glissant contre sa muqueuse turgescente. Sa grosseur et le gel spécial qu'il avait mit lui chauffait les entrailles. Elle transpirait et sa peau humide claquait contre celle de son amant. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle et elle adorait ça.

Soudain Draco la libéra de ses liens et la fit se retourner sans ménagement. Il relança le sort et l'attacha à la tête de lit, les mains jointes, comprimant sa poitrine. Il admira sa courbe de son dos avant de saisir ses fesses et de les écarter, introduisant son chibre à l'intérieur de celle qui le faisait bander plus que tout. Positionné derrière elle, il avait une vue dégagée sur son magnifique cul enserré dans les rubans et la pénétrait jusqu'à la garde. Il enroula ses cheveux autour de sa main et tira, la faisant se cambrer un maximum. De l'autre main il saisit un sein et s'approchant d'elle, il colla son torse contre son dos tout en la baisant profondément. Leurs sueurs se mêlaient, leurs corps se heurtaient au rythmes des coups de reins de Draco. Hermione était submergée par les sensations, elle entendit à peine son amant susurrer à son oreille :

-« Tu sens comme je t'aime Hermi ?»

-« Oui, oui je le sens... Ah ah je, je t'aime aussi Draco ! AH ! »

La lave en fusion qui menaçait de l'emporter éclata à ces mots comme un volcan. Hermione sentit une décharge électrique la parcourir tandis que Draco continuait à la pilonner comme un diable de luxure. A l'aide de l'anneau celui-ci ne jouit pas à la suite de sa belle, et il continua à la baiser malgré son orgasme. Attachée, Hermione ne pouvait que subir les assauts. Son con dégoulinait de cyprine, elle avait la tête qui tournait à cause des endorphines, et pourtant elle sentait la queue de Draco aller et venir dans sa chatte en feu comme si rien n'allait jamais l'arrêter.

Draco avait faillit venir mais il avait réussit à se contrôler. Il voulait la faire jouir à en perdre la tête et savait d'expérience qu'elle pouvait venir plusieurs fois à la suite. Il s'appliqua donc à la malmener encore et encore, saisissant ses seins à deux mains et malaxant sa poitrine tout en la pénétrant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Hermione qui s'était avachi contre la tête de lit revient progressivement à elle sous les coups de boutoir du blond. Son sexe entrait en elle comme si là était sa place. Elle gémit de plaisir, une longue plainte animale lui échappa:

-« Dracooooooo... »

En l'entendant, Draco se sentit maître du corps d'Hermione. Il lui prit à nouveau les cheveux et l'attira vers lui, la faisant se redresser et se cambrer. Tournant se tête il l'embrassa par derrière, lui mordillant les lèvres, aspirant sa langue.

-« Humm » gémit-elle contre sa bouche.

Il prit un instant pour se retirer complètement et enlever l'anneau puis replongea de plus belle dans la cavité volcanique. La queue de Draco entrant-sortant du sexe d'Hermione faisait un bruit de succion obscène, leurs peaux en sueurs claquaient l'une contre l'autre au rythme de ses vas-et-viens.

Elle avait les cuisses écartées au maximum, son dos cambré propulsait ses fesses contre la virilité de son amant, ses mains liées à la tête de lit faisant ressortir sa poitrine. Draco la baisait sauvagement, la tenant pas les cheveux et caressant ses seins, embrassant sa bouche avec voracité.

-« Hum oui encore, encore ! » feula la Griffondor

-« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » fit mine de ne pas comprendre son amant.

-« Baise moi encore Draco ! Plus fort ! » cria-t-elle, au bord du gouffre.

-« A tes ordres Hermi » répondit-il.

Et il la saisit par les hanches, augmentant encore la vitesse, la baisant toujours plus profondément. Il était sûre de n'être jamais rassasié de son corps et pourtant il cherchait désespérément à assouvir son besoin d'elle. Il l'entendit gémir et haleter tandis qu'il la prenait comme jamais, ses fesses écartées claquant contre ses hanches en sueurs, sa queue s'enfonçant au fond de sa cavité brûlante. Le plaisir montait, montait en ondes chaudes qui menaçaient d'exploser. Et soudain il sentit le con d'Hermione se resserrer en spasmes sur son sexe tandis qu'elle criait. Il fit encore quelques vas-et-viens, transpercé par un gigantesque orgasme, tandis qu'Hermione hurlait son plaisir en s'empalant volontairement sur sa queue quelques ultimes fois.

-« Dracoooo... ah par Merlin ! » s'écria-t-elle

-« Hermiii ! » lui répondit-il.

Ils jouirent en même temps, criant de concerts, tout leur corps traversé par l'extase. Puis ils s'allongèrent, terrassés par le plaisir. Draco libéra Hermione de la tête de lit et elle se lova dans ses bras. Tremblante et haletante, elle reprit son souffle en respirant l'odeur de stupre de leurs ébats mêlé à celle musqué de Draco. Son amant l'admira tout en retrouvant un rythme cardiaque normal. Il avait cru que son cœur allait exploser tellement il avait jouit puissamment. Il était au paradis contre son corps, enfin libéré pour un moment de sa dévorante envie d'elle.

Les cloches du villages sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit. Hermione pensa alors que depuis ce matin elle avait jouit cinq fois. Ça devrait être une mesure de santé publique se dit-elle, c'est tout de même plus agréable que de manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour ! Elle le dit à Draco et ils rirent ensemble. Bientôt le sommeil les gagna, et Hermione s'endormit dans les bras de son amour enfin repu.

Fin du chapitre 5

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! **Laisser -moi une review** au passage pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous avez des suggestions pour une suite éventuelle.

Promis un peu plus d'histoire et légèrement moins de sexe dans le prochain chapitre !

J'ai vraiment besoin de retours pour prendre plaisir à partager mes histoires avec vous, ne serait-ce qu'une phrase. Si vous ne voulez pas vous afficher avec ce genre de fiction osée, les reviews peuvent être anonymes.

Tout travail mérite salaire, et mon salaire c'est vos commentaires.

D'avance merci !


	6. Chapitre 6: Six pieds sous terre

**Hermione-party**

 **Chapitre 6: Six pieds sous terre**

Salut à tout.e.s!

Petites précisions : Drago Malefoy s'appelle Draco Malfoy. Hermione et lui sont en 7 ème année à Poudlard, la guerre n'existe pas, le SIDA non plus (eh oui c'est beau la fiction).

Je suis à la recherhce d'une Béta pour corriger mes fautes qui si vous êtes intéressée écrivez moi.

C'est ma première histoire donc soyez indulgent.e.s s'il vous plaît pour le style, l'orthographe et pour la mise en page et surtout **laisser des reviews**!

Dans ce chapitre comme promis leur relation avance un peu mais pas d'inquiétude du citron est quand même au menu. J'espère que ça va continuer à vous plaire . Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews des invité.e.s :

Lily : merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu lises cette histoire avec plaisir et j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

« Hey Hey me revoilà » : signe ton message la prochaine fois ). Merci pour tes reviews, c'est vraiment sympa de me suivre. Ravie que le titre du 5 t'ai fait rire. Oui tu as bien compris ce que j'essaye de faire au fond. Quelque chose qui ne laisse pas de marbre... lol. Enjoy !

anonyme : merci de m'avoir dit que tu aimais, ça compte pour moi. Bonne lecture !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Samedi matin, les ami.e.s d'Hermione profitèrent de son absence pour enquêter sur l'identité de son mystérieux amant. Luna les avaient rejoint après sa grasse matinée. Réunis au fond de la salle commune des Griffondor, ils étaient en plein conciliabule. Il était maintenant dix heures et les autres élèves étaient tous debout.

-« Il faut absolument que l'on découvre qui c'est ! » martela Ron

-« Elle ne nous le cacherait pas s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche » continua Harry

-« C'est sûrement pas un Griffondor » en déduisit Ginny

-« Et si un Serpentard, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » s'interrogea le roux, paniqué.

-« On en est pas encore là mais toutes les possibilités doivent être envisagées » martela le brun.

-« Il faut que l'on se répartisse les maisons et qu'on voit qui est aussi absent » indiqua avec un bon sens étonnant Luna.

-« OK je prends Serpentard » s'empressa de dire Ron

-« Je prends Serdaigle » ajouta Harry

-« Et moi Griffondor » enchaîna Luna, « on ne sait jamais ».

-« Bon, je vérifie les Poufsouffles alors » se résigna Ginny.

Ils sortirent, Luna prenant vite quelques notes dans un carnet sur les Griffondors présents dans la salle commune. Arrivés dans la grande salle, ils se mirent à observer les autres prendre leur petits déjeuner. Bon déjà Blaize Zabini était là se rassura le roux. Harry avait bien observé les Serdaigles et demandé à Luna s'il manquait quelqu'un. Elle lui répondit d'aller voir à la bibliothèque, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire une fois son petit déjeuné avalé. Ginny se dirigea vers le parc voir les Poufsouffles qui finissaient entraînement de Quidditch. Ron hésita puis, prenant son courage à deux mains il alla jusqu'à la table des Serpentard et s'adressa à Blaize :

-« Draco n'est pas avec toi ? » l'apostropha-t-il.

-« D'abord bonjour » lui répondit trop calmement le Serpentard

-« Les Weasley sont vraiment une famille déchue s'ils ne connaissent pas la politesse » ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

-« Ça va ça va, bonjour Zabini, maintenant répond à ma question » réussit à dire sans s'énerver le roux.

-« Je n'ai pas à t'informer des allers et venus de mes condisciples . Dégage ! » dit d'une voix dangereusement basse le meilleur ami de Draco.

Entouré des gens de sa maison, il avait clairement l'avantage.

-« Il le couvre, j'en suis sûr ! » marmonna Ron en retournant vers la table des Griffondors.

-« Malfoy est forcément avec une fille, mais ce n'est peut-être pas Hermione » tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

Ils se retrouvèrent à midi pour faire le point. Parmi les sixièmes et septièmes années il manquait :

Cédric Diggory le beau gosse chez les Serdaigles, c'était un bon candidat mais il était peut être avec Lavande Brown (Griffondor) à moins qu'elle ne soit avec Mathias Roth, un Poufsouffle qui manquait aussi à l'appel. Mais le pire était qu'ils n'avaient réussi à trouver le plus détesté des Serpentards nulle part...

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Huit heure du matin à Pré au Lard, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille et nos deux amoureux profitent de leur liberté pour...s'envoyer en l'air pardi. Leurs ébats sont doux et pleins de tendresse, comme un bisous magique sur un bleu pour réparer la frénésie qui les a saisit cette nuit. Ils se regardent dans les yeux et ondulent ensemble. Hermione chevauche Draco et des ondes de plaisir la parcourent, jusqu'à ce que son volcan intérieur entre en éruption sous les assauts du sexe de son amant. Elle crie sa jouissance et l'emmène avec elle sur un nuage d'endorphines. Étourdis par le plaisir, Draco saisit ses lèvres et l'embrasse passionnément.

Ils se douchèrent et s'habillèrent ensuite rapidement, voulant profiter de leur mâtiné hors du domaine. Rangeant la cape de voyage dans le sac sans fond, ils récupérèrent le balais après avoir petit déjeuné et payé Madame Rosmerta. L'air agréablement frais de septembre les saisit à leur sortie des Trois Balais, mais ils furent bientôt réchauffés par de beaux rayons de soleil. Ils marchèrent main dans la main dans Pré au Lard, vivant enfin comme un couple au grand jour. Ils firent une visite chez Honeydukes où ils s'offrirent des pommes d'amours, une autre à la librairie Le Passage nouvellement ouverte où Hermione dévora les étagères de livres sur les runes et les sortilèges. Puis ils avancèrent un peu plus dans le village sorcier et décidèrent d'entrer chez Gaichiffon.

Le Serpentard demanda à voir les étoles et les écharpes. Il en choisit une vert émeraude en laine d'Écosse, et l'enroula autour du cou de la brune. Ses belles boucles et ses yeux pétillants étaient mit en valeur par cette couleur.

-« Tu la porteras pour montrer que tu m'appartiens » déclara d'un air sérieux Draco.

-« Il va bien falloir qu'on le dise à Poudlard » ajouta-t-il.

-« Oh Draco, tu crois que c'est le moment ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton incertain.

-« Oui, j'en ai assez de me cacher, nous ne faisons rien de mal ! » s'énerva le blond

-« Bien sûr ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas que la réaction de mes ami.e.s abîme ce qu'il y a entre nous » répondit la brune.

-« Rien ne m'empêcheras d'être avec toi Hermi » lui affirma d'un ton sans réplique Draco.

A moitié rassurée, Hermione accepta le cadeau. Ses méninges tournaient à toute vitesse pour imaginer comment annoncer à ses quatre ami.e.s qu'elle sortait avec la némésis d'Harry. Ils allaient mal le prendre, elle en était sûre ! Mais Draco avait l'air décidé, et surtout il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne se laisserait pas impressionner.

Sortant de la boutique, ils prirent le chemin de Poudlard, marchant tant qu'ils étaient dans le village. Ils montèrent ensuite sur le balais et s'éloignèrent rapidement, la cape de voyage les protégeant du vent, les bras de Draco entourant Hermione. En plein jour celle-ci put profiter du paysage, des champs et des prés qui bordaient la route puis de la nature aux abords du lac. C'était tellement beau de voir quelques bourdons butiner les fleurs sauvages, les hautes herbes faisaient comme un tapis moelleux, quelques feuillus entouraient une clairière, la cachant de la route et du lac... Il lui vint une idée et elle demanda à Draco de s'arrêter. Ils descendirent dans la clairière et Hermione délesta son amant de sa cape, l'étendant au sol.

Elle posa son sac à ses pieds puis enleva ses chaussures et s'installa sur la cape. Elle était baignée par les rayons du soleil et attira Draco à elle, le faisant s'agenouiller.

-« J'ai envie de toi ici Draco... Prend-moi » susurra-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il ne se fit pas prier et répondit avec ardeur à son baiser. Sa langue glissa contre le sienne et elles entamèrent une danse enfiévrée. Les mains de la brune détachèrent les boutons de sa chemise avant de la jeter de côté. Elle lécha du bout pointu de sa langue ses tétons puis enfouit son nez sous son aisselle avant de la lui mordiller. Elle goûtait sa sueur comme un nectar. Draco n'était pas en reste, il caressait tout son corps, ses mains glissant de son cou au bas de son dos pour saisir ses fesses galbées sous sa jupe. Poussé par la brune, il s'allongea, écrasant l'herbe haute sous la cape.

Hermione l'aida à retirer son pantalon puis embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle remonta vers le chibre à moitié érigé de son amant et le prit en bouche. Elle l'aspira, le sentant durcir puis le lécha de haut en bas tandis qu'il grossissait à vue d'œil. Tout le corps de Draco frémissait sous ses caresses. La pâleur de son corps mince ressortait sur la cape noire. Ses cheveux mi-long étalés autour de son visage brillaient au soleil, lui faisant une auréole. Il avait le souffle court et le rouge lui montait aux joues. Dans cet état d'abandon on aurait dit un ange déchu.

-« Ah Hermi, tu me tues ! » gémit-il.

La Griffondor continua ses caresses sur sa queue tout en malaxant ses boules, satisfaite de le sentir se tendre de plus en plus. Ses gémissements l'excitaient et elle sentit sa chatte devenir humide. Après de longues minutes de douce torture, elle retira sa bouche et saisit sa verge à deux mains. Elle lui imprima un nouveau mouvement, glissant et tordant légèrement sur la longueur sa virilité pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle le regardait dans les yeux tout en le masturbant et voyait son regard acier devenir liquide sous ses attouchements.

Hermione lâcha Draco juste le temps d'enlever sa culotte puis elle s'assit sur lui, guidant sa verge à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était encore habillée de sa jupe plissée et de son corsage, que le mains avides de son amant vinrent rapidement retrousser, libérant ses seins. Sa queue s'enfonçait doucement dans le sexe d'Hermione pendant qu'il caressait sa poitrine. Lentement il la faisait sienne, sa verge dressée pénétrant la chaude intimité de son amante. Cette sensation de s'insinuer en elle était la plus douce qui soit. Il se sentait enfin à sa vrai place.

Une fois le chibre de son amant entièrement avalé par son corps, Hermione poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle sentait ses doigts pincer délicatement ses mamelons, la brise caresser ses seins nus et le soleil réchauffer son visage. Mais ces agréables sensations étaient supplantés par le désir immense de sentir sa verge bouger en elle, la pénétrer en glissant contre ses parois serrées... Alors elle se souleva et vint s'enfoncer une première fois sur le sexe de son amant. Ils gémirent en chœur à ce contact. C'était tellement bon, ils en voulaient tellement plus...

Draco la prit par les hanches et la fit monter plus haut, libérant la quasi-totalité de son chibre pour mieux l'empaler à nouveau sur lui. Il la porta ainsi à bout de bras tant qu'il le pût, entrant-sortant presque entièrement de son con en feu. Leurs souffles devenaient erratiques sous l'assaut des vagues de plaisir qui irradiaient de leurs sexes réunis.

-« Ah ah oui, aaah c'est bon Draco ! » gémit la brune, complètement échevelée par sa chevauchée sauvage.

-« T'es trop bonne Hermi. Han, han, laisse moi te prendre plus fort » feula-t-il.

-« Oui oui, plus fort, vas-y ! » accepta son amante.

Il la porta tout en la faisant se tourner et elle se retrouva allongée le dos sur la cape, Draco sur elle lui saisissant les jambes pour les poser autour de son cou. Il la baisait maintenant avec un angle de 30 degrés idéal pour taper contre son point G à chaque pénétration. Hermione le sentit dès le premier coup et elle hoqueta de plaisir. Il fondit entre ses cuisses encore et encore, touchant l'endroit sensible à chaque coup de reins. Elle le sentait aux tréfonds d'elle-même et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser de petits cris de jouissance.

La vue qui s'offrait au jeune homme était irrésistible : la jupe chiffonnée relevée sur ses hanches, le corsage retroussé au dessus de deux seins dressés par le plaisir, les joues rougies et la respiration haletante Hermione était un appel vibrant à la luxure. Il voulait fixer cette image d'elle pour toujours dans son esprit.

-« Tu es si belle Hermi, je te veux tout entière » affirma d'une voix rauque Draco.

-« Draco, je...ah ! Je t'aime ! » cria Hermione, sa tête dodelinant de part et d'autre sous l'implacable vague de plaisir qui montait en elle, menaçant de la submerger.

-« Je veux ton corps. Je veux ta tête. Je veux ton cœur. Je veux âme... » énuméra Draco à chaque coup de boutoir.

-« Oui. Oui. Oui. Oui... .as ! » rugit-elle à chaque nouveau déferlement de chaleur.

Tout leur corps ne faisait qu'un et une intense lumière jaillit du nombril de Draco pour rejoindre dans un arc de magie le nombril de la Griffondor. Elle le vit mais n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que c'était car Draco la pénétrait maintenant avec le désespoir d'un condamné à mort. Il caressa ses seins tout en glissant profondément en elle, se concentrant sur ses sensations pour ne pas perdre pied. La magie continua d'opérer entre eux alors que le ressac de la verge du blond dans le con de la brune faisait des bruits de succion provoquant. Les sons de débauche de leurs ébats ne faisait que l'enivrer davantage, renforçant son besoin irrémédiable de se fondre en elle.

Hermione était gênée d'habitude par le claquement de son bassin contre ses cuisses, leurs peaux humides de sueurs se giflant bruyamment. Mais là elle était si proche du but qu'elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Draco pouvait bien la marquer au fer rouge dans un concert obscène, elle s'était entièrement donnée à lui et n'exigeait qu'une chose en échange : un orgasme libérateur. Elle sentit sa queue la pénétrer encore et encore, heurtant ses chairs sensibles. Des chocs électriques parcouraient tous ses nerfs tandis qu'elle se faisait prendre de la plus délicieuse des manières.

-« Han han han » siffla Draco en s'enfonçant une ultime fois en elle.

-« Hum ah, hum oui...» balbutia Hermione au comble de la volupté.

Soudain ce fût comme si une boule de feu avait jaillit entre ses cuisses, elle grossit et grossit encore, irradiant tout son corps puis explosa dans un hurlement.

Quand le silence revint dans la clairière, Hermione reprit son souffle. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de crier si fort son plaisir. Heureusement qu'ils étaient loin de la route ! Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration désordonnée. Sa bouche chercha celle de Draco. Comprenant son geste, il vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis la sentant se calmer il lui montra du doigt un fin cercle noir entourant son nombril.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » articula difficilement la lionne.

-« Toi aussi tu en as un » dit Draco en lui montra du doigt le fin tatouage qui ornait maintenant son ventre.

-« Quoi ! » Mais comment ça se fait ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » s'écria la brune.

-« C'est un anneau d'appartenance » expliqua Draco

-« Ça veut dire que je t'appartiens corps et âmes et que tu m'appartiens en retour. Je me suis laissé emporter, je suis désolé. J'ai fait une incantation d'ancienne magie tout à l'heure. Je n'étais pas sûr que ça allait marcher. La magie ne peut être activée que si les deux personnes sont sincèrement amoureuses » continua-t-il.

-« Tu es rassuré maintenant !? » dit-elle, mi-figue mi raisin.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, même si elle se retrouvait tatouée sans l'avoir décidée. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait participé à l'incantation même si s'était sans le savoir, et qu'elle pensait chaque mots que ce soit dans le feu de l'action ou maintenant que le calme était revenu.

Elle toucha son cercle et sentit un léger frémissement de magie. Ils étaient liés l'un avec l'autre et son cœurs faisait des bonds à cette idée. Elle s'abîma dans son regard, partageant un moment d'émotion intense.

-« Je vais dire à mes ami.e.s qu'on est ensemble en rentrant à Poudlard » lui chuchota Hermione.

Elle se lova dans ses bras et ils partagèrent une dernière étreinte. L' heure avançant, ils se rhabillèrent et s'envolèrent en direction du château.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Il était midi quand Hermione et Draco passèrent au dessus des grilles puis se posèrent dans le parc. Il marchèrent main dans la main puis se séparèrent après un dernier baiser. Ils ne savaient pas qu'au loin un groupe de Griffondor les observait.

-« Quoi ! » s'étrangla Harry en les voyant s'embrasser.

-« Berk ! » s'écria Ron.

-« Mais c'est un cauchemar ! » verbalisa Ginny avant de courir à la rencontre de son amie.

Luna la suivit aussitôt, bientôt rattrapée par Harry et Ron. Ils avaient beau avoir envisagé une relation entre elle et Malfoy, ce n'était pas la même chose de les voir concrètement s'embrasser à pleine bouche ! Courir leur permettait d'extérioriser leur incompréhension et leur colère et ils arrivèrent très remontés aux côtés d'Hermione. Fondant sur elle comme une nuée de corbeaux, ils l'attaquèrent de toutes parts tant ils se sentaient trahis.

-«La fouine Hermione, vraiment ! » s'indigna le roux.

-« Comment as-tu pût me faire ça, à moi ton meilleur ami ! » gronda Harry.

-« Tu es folle, il se sert de toi... » fit mine de s'inquiéter Ginny.

-« Je ne te comprends pas, il y a quelque mois tu le détestais, non ? » souligna Luna.

Hermione se courba sous leurs paroles acerbes. Elle aurait préférer être enterrée six pieds sous terre plutôt que de subir ça de la part de ceux qu'elle aimait.

-« Mais enfin, c'est notre ennemi de toujours ! » insista Harry.

-« Tu te souviens quand il te traitait de sang de bourbe ? » ajouta Ron.

-« Je ne comprends pas ce qui ce passe, il t'a envoûté? » renchérit la rousse.

-« Hermione parle-nous, nous sommes tes ami.e.s » supplia la Serdaigle.

La brune avait le visage enfouit dans son écharpe et la douce chaleur de la laine lui rappela l'amour de Draco. Elle sentit une vague de courage vibrer depuis son nombril et elle releva fièrement la tête, prête à affronter ses ami.e.s.

-« Vous avez raisons, vous êtes mes ami.e.s et vous méritez des explications.

Draco a changé depuis l'année dernière, il ne te cherche plus d'ennuis Harry, de même il ne croit plus en ces histoires de sangs purs » affirma Hermione.

-« Elle l'appelle Draco vous avez entendu ! » s'énerva Ron

-« C'est ce qu'il te dit » la contredit Ginny.

-« Oui, mais c'est aussi ce que je vois. Et si vous l'observez d'un œil impartial, vous vous en apercevrez aussi. Et puis surtout il est intelligent, sensible, érudit et il me respecte. J'allais vous en parler aujourd'hui, j'en ai assez de me cacher alors que nous ne faisons rien de mal » dit-elle en reprenant les mots de Draco.

-« C'est vraiment avec lui que tu as passé toutes tes nuits cette semaine ? Je vais aller le... » rugit Ron en serrant les points.

Harry le retint, lui intimant de se calmer. Il avait écouté Hermione et elle semblait calme et sûre d'elle. Ils avaient seulement besoin d'un moment pour intégrer la nouvelle. Prenant son ami par le cou, il s'éloigna des filles.

Ginny et Luna reprirent en chœur la question du roux, mais sur un tout autre ton.

-« Alors c'est une bête au lit ? » questionna vicieusement Ginny.

-« Tu, heu, tu te sens bien avec lui ? » demanda plus poliment Luna.

Hermione rougit et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, leur soufflant pour toute réponse :

-« C'est un dieu ! ».

Attentionnées, ses amies n'insistèrent pas (pour l'instant). Remarquant son écharpe vert émeraude elles demandèrent à l'unisson

-« C'est un cadeau ? ».

-« Oui » répondit simplement la brune.

-« Avec ça on ne peut pas ignorer que tu sors avec un Serpentard » tiqua Ginny.

-« C'est un peu le but, vois-tu ? » répliqua Hermione

-«Je l'aime tant, j'ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits ! Je suis si heureuse de vous l'avoir dit, maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir en parler ! » s'épancha-t-elle.

-« Mais oui, on te soutient quelques soit tes choix, ça sert à ça les amie, hein Ginny » dit Luna en les prenant par le bras.

Et elles se mirent joyeusement en route vers le château pour assister au repas de midi et demi.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco rejoint le terrain de Quidditch juste à la fin de l'entraînement des Serpentards. Blaise qui était dans les gradins le rejoint et lui dit :

-« Tout c'est passé comme prévu, on a fait en sorte que votre petite escapade passe inaperçue aux yeux des profs. Pour tout le monde tu étais à l'entraînement ce matin et Granger était à la bibliothèque ».

-« Merci, tu es un frère » lui répondit le blond en souriant.

-« Ça devient sérieux, hein ? » lui demanda-t-il.

-« Oui » répondit Draco, laconique.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Puis il y aurait l'après-midi avec les devoirs puis il l'espérait, une soirée avec la belle, l'irrésistible Hermi...

Fin du chapitre 6

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! **Laisser -moi une review** au passage pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous avez des suggestions pour une suite éventuelle.

J'ai vraiment besoin de retours pour prendre plaisir à partager mes histoires avec vous, ne serait-ce qu'une phrase. Si vous ne voulez pas vous afficher avec ce genre de fiction osée, les reviews peuvent être anonymes.

Tout travail mérite salaire, et mon salaire c'est vos commentaires.

D'avance merci !


	7. Tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche

**Hermione-party**

 **Chapitre 7: Tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche**

Salut à tout.e.s! _Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews !_

C'est ma première histoire donc soyez indulgent.e.s s'il vous plaît et surtout **laisser des reviews**!

Attention : Dans ma fiction il n'y a ni SIDA, ni hépatites, ni infections sexuellement transmissible mais ce n'est pas le cas dans la vrai vie. Que vous ayez des relations hétéros, gays, lesbiennes, bi.e.s ou pans : PROTEGEZ VOUS.

Sur ce, place à un monde de plaisir sans soucis...bonne lecture !

Réponse à Guest: merci pour ta review, contente que tu ais bien aimé. Voilà enfin la suite !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

 _Samedi après-midi :_

Studieusement installées à la bibliothèque, les trois jeunes femmes essayaient de trouver de la matière pour leur exposé sur le minotaure chez les Grecs anciens pour les cours d'histoire de la magie. Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer à cause du papotage incessant de Luna et Ginny qui disséquaient sa récente relation avec Malfoy. Elles l'interrompaient toutes les cinq minutes dans ses recherches pour lui poser des questions.

-« On ne t'a pas vu au dortoir depuis mardi soir donc...j'en déduis que vous êtes ensemble depuis ce moment là, ou je me trompe ? » tenta de deviner Ginny.

-« Qui a fait le premier pas ? » demanda Luna.

Lasse d'être harcelée, Hermione se résolue à leur répondre :

-« Vous vous souvenez ce cours de rattrapage de Quidditch il y a deux semaines ? Draco était prof assistant et il m'a retenu à un moment où je perdais l'équilibre. Lorsque sa main a pris la mienne, j'ai ressenti un frisson. Elle était chaude, à la fois forte et douce, et je me suis senti en sécurité. J'ai compris que je ne lui en voulais plus de toutes ses sales blagues des années passées et je lui ai donné rendez-vous pour...lui parler. »

-« Lui parler mon œil ! » lança Ginny.

-« Si tu as fait comme avec tes ex, ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez eu le temps de parler ! » renchérit Luna.

-« Ma relation avec Draco n'a rien à voir avec mes ex ! » s'insurgea Hermione. « Nous nous aimons, alors que les autres étaient juste des passades sans engagements. »

-« Ah ah ! Tu rougis ! C'est donc vrai, notre aventurière intrépide a trouvé un mec suffisamment affirmé pour ne pas la laisser filer dès que les sentiments surgissent... » psychologisa Ginny.

-« Mais pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Ce n'étaient pas les bons c'est tout. J'ai quand même le droit de m'amuser et d'apprendre à me connaître sans attendre naïvement que mon premier soit par magie le grand amour » se défendit-elle.

-« Et maintenant que ça t'arrive ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir trouvé ton grand amour magique ? » demanda avidement Luna.

-« Je...je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. et puis ça suffit ces questions, on est là pour travailler. » dit la lionne en mettant fin à la discussion.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Maintenant que leur relation était officielle, ils avaient décidé de dîner ensemble ce soir dans la salle sur demande. Draco s'était occupé du repas. Il était descendu aux cuisines dès la fin du déjeuner pour qu'ils puissent commencer à préparer les mets particuliers qu'il désirait. Il demanda qu'un menu pour deux leur soit livré avant 20 heures, car il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Hermione voit travailler les elfes de maison. Elle était toujours fermement convaincu que c'était au pire de l'esclavage, au mieux de l'exploitation raciste, bref, une abomination. Elle tentait encore de les faire devenir libre même contre leur gré en cachant des vêtements dans la salle commune des Griffondors, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de bénéficier de leurs services (repas, linge, ménage...). Draco y voyait une certaine contradiction mais préférait ne pas en parler. En tant que descendant d'une vielle famille sorcière attachée aux traditions il ne comprenait pas sa vision des choses mais il pensait aussi qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir des opinions politiques différentes des siennes. Ainsi il n'y avait pas de frictions à ce sujet, pour l'instant.

Il avait décidé d'un menu pour la faire voyager. Une entrée terre et mer avec un carpaccio de bœuf aux huîtres hachées, une merveille qu'il avait découvert dans un restaurant gastronomique lors de ses vacances en France. Puis un plat de poulet Mamboué du Congo. Un délicieux poulet moelleux car cuit dans l'huile de palme, avec comme accompagnement des arachides fraîches, de l'avocat, de la banane grillée et de la banane fraîche, du riz et bien sûr du piment pour épicer et du manioc pilé pour l'amertume. En dessert, il misait sur un classique avec un moelleux chocolat au cœur fondant à l'orange. Il en salivait d'avance et comptait bien lui faire perdre pieds sous les sensations. Les vins n'étaient pas en reste, avec du rouge Saint Amour produit dans le Beaujolais, un vin français sans prétention mais qui se marierait parfaitement avec le plat épicé. Oui bon, il devait reconnaître que le nom l'avait peut-être un peu influencé. Et pour l'entrée et le dessert, Draco avait fait venir de sa cave personnelle du Cidre de Glace, encore plus rare que le Champagne. Ce vin qui se buvait presque glacé, était fait à partir des pommes récoltées en plein décembre, cryogénisées par la glaces des hivers Canadiens. Les fruits rendaient un goût sucré unique et très subtil. Il n'était pas exporté vers l'Europe et Draco l'avait commandé spécialement dès le jour où il avait su qu'un tel élixir existait.

Il surveillait la mise en place du couvert par les elfes, s'attachant à ce qu'aucun pli ne froisse la nappe marron glacée. Les assiettes de porcelaine blanche étaient d'un design moderne et les chandeliers qui allaient éclairer la scène produisaient déjà un bel effet.

Lui même s'était mis sur son trente et un : un nœud papillon ornait sa gorge et une sublime veste gris orage mettait en valeur sa carrure. Les deux boutons qui fermaient son smoking s'attachait bas, sous son nombril, et il pouvait sentir la douce chaleur de son tatouage à travers la fine chemise d'un blanc immaculé en les boutonnant. Il avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière avec du gel et cela lui donnait un air un peu guindé certes, mais diablement séduisant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Hermione se préparait pour le soir. Draco avait insisté pour organiser un dîner. Elle était à la fois impatiente et anxieuse de manger avec lui. Elle avait un rapport compliqué à la nourriture et ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aperçoive. En fait elle détestait manger devant les gens, elle avait peur de se laisser aller. Et puis dernièrement elle n'avait pas tellement faim de toutes façons. Son ventre était rempli de papillons et sa tête de Draco, lui faisant oublier cet acte basique mais vital.

Elle mit une robe d'un rouge provocant, elle savait qu'il n'y serait pas insensible car c'était à la fois une des couleurs de sa maison mais surtout le symbole de la passion. Les épaules dénudées, sa poitrine enserrée dans un bandeau croisé en cache-cœur, sa robe s'évasait ensuite dans un style empire, cachant son petit ventre. Elle joua la carte de la femme fatale jusqu'au bout en se maquillant. Elle était tout simplement sublime, ses yeux mordorés semblaient luire sous le fard à paupière et sa bouche mise en valeur par une teinte carmin s'ouvrait tel des pétales humides sur son intimité. Elle sourit au miroir et tourna sur elle même, admirant son chignon. Ses lourdes boucles étaient savamment relevées par un sort de Ginny, libérant le décolleté de dos de sa robe. Un peigne japonais ornais sa chevelure, cadeaux de ses parents de retour d'un de leur voyage. Ginny qui l'avait aidé pendant tout le processus de transformation applaudit.

-« Tu es une bombe Hermione ! Il va t'adore c'est certain ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle se trouvait belle et plus l'heure du rendez-vous approchait plus elle se retenait de sauter de joie.

Avant de descendre dans la salle commune elle jeta une étole blanche sur ses épaules pour se sentir moins vulnérable, et elle se glissa dans une cape afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ainsi elle pût traverser la salle pleine de Griffondors puis les couloirs jusqu'à la salle sur demande sans attirer l'attention.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de « leur salle », Hermione fût ébloui. La décoration, la table, la lumière vacillante des chandeliers, et surtout Draco en tenue de soirée, impressionnant dans son costume gris orage qui mettait si bien en valeur ses yeux aciers, tout lui semblait d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Émue, elle se dit que c'était la première fois qu'on faisait autant d'efforts pour elle, et elle resta silencieuse. Draco s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la main, l'amenant à table comme un gentleman. Il tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir puis prit place face à elle.

Draco hésitait à rompre la glace, il avait peur de dire une bêtise ou pire, une banalité. Il voulait que cette soirée soit parfaite. Il tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, le temps de bien réfléchir avant de lancer la conversation. De toute façon son invitée ne semblait pas encore revenue de sa surprise, regardant autour d'elle avec fascination. Lui même avait du mal à se détacher du trop sage décolleté de la brune. La peau douce de sa poitrine attirait ses mains comme un aimant et il agrippa sa serviette en lin.

-« Tu es très élégante ce soir .» platitude ! Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

-« Merci, tu es...magnifique » répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Quand elle le regarda à nouveau elle cru voir un léger rosissement sur ses hautes pommettes.

Draco se sentait saisit par la solennité de l'instant. Il versa du Cidre de Glace dans sa coupe et ils portèrent un toast.

-« A nous ! » dit-il

-« A l'Amour » reprit Hermione en écho.

-« Hum, ce breuvage est divin » dit-elle, « je n'ai jamais rien bu de semblable ».

Elle félicita son hôte qui acquiesça d'un air faussement modeste :

-« Je le fais venir du Québec».

Il enleva les cloches argentées et les entrées apparurent.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda la Griffondor.

-« C'est français » répondit simplement le blond. « Goûte d'abord, je t'en dirais plus ensuite » l'invita-t-il.

Puis il servit du vin rouge dans les verres prévus à cet effet.

Hermione coupa sa large tranche de bœuf crue surmontée d'un mélange d'herbes aromatiques et d'un aliment indéfinissable et avec appréhension, elle en prit une bouchée et commença à mâcher. Elle fût de plus en plus étonnée des sensations qui se révélaient. La viande parfumée fondait sous sa langue, relevée par l'arôme des plantes et soudain « ploc » une saveur iodée explosait en bouche grâce à la présence des huîtres. Finement hachées et persillées, elles n'avaient pas la texture baveuse qui la rebutait habituellement. Là seul le goût était mis en avant, et c'était un délice. Jamais elle n'aurait cru manger une association si détonante !

-« C'est vraiment original » dit-elle à Draco, le regardant manger avec délicatesse.

-« Tu apprécies ? » s'enquit-il.

-« Oui, c'est surprenant mais j'aime bien » répondit-elle.

Ils mangèrent en bavardant, Draco racontant ses vacances en France à Honfleur où il avait dégusté ce plat, ses balades en voilier sur la mer grise, les ateliers de peintres et ses marches romantiques dans le vent sur les falaises.

Il lui resservit du Saint Amour, laissant l'étiquette bien en évidence. Elle le vit et lui sourit. Elle passait un merveilleux moment, à déguster des mets raffinés en sa compagnie. Lorsqu'il servit le poulet Mamboué, ses yeux s'arrondir sous la surprise. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il ait des goûts si éclectiques ! Hum c'était dé-li-cieux. La fraîcheur des fruits et légumes venait adoucir le feux du piment, le poulet était exquis et les arachides croquaient agréablement sous la dent. Même les feuilles de manioc pilées apportaient une amertume qui donnait une dimension en plus au plat. Elle reprit un peu de banane grillée, laissant le goût sucré-salé stimuler ses papilles. Une gorgée de vin rouge vint atténuer les saveurs, pour mieux se resservir ensuite. En un mot : elle se régalait.

Elle qui s'inquiétait de son manque d'appétit ! Toutes ses craintes fondaient à la chaleur des chandelles. Le repas était trop généreux, plein d'attention et savoureux pour bouder son plaisir. Elle ne pensait même pas que Draco puisse la juger. Il la regardait avec tant d'amour, tant de désir au fond de ses yeux orages, qu'elle ne se sentit mal à aucun moment pour la première fois de sa vie.

Au moment du dessert, la table fit place nette et un gâteau au chocolat apparu. Draco y plongea une cuillère et l'approcha des lèvres d'Hermione.

-« Ce soir je te nourris ! Ouvre la bouche Hermi » ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Par jeu, et parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance, Hermione le laissa introduire la cuillère dans sa bouche pour déposer un morceau de fondant sur sa langue. Le gâteau se liquéfia à son contact, libérant de forts arômes de cacao et d'orange. Draco la regardait intensément, comme s'il voulait être à la place du chocolat en train d'envahir sa bouche.

-« A mon tour » dit Hermione.

Elle prit la cuillère des mains de son hôte et le nourri à la béquée. Trouvant ce geste étonnamment intime, elle rougit légèrement alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ils dégustèrent le dessert en silence, la tension montaient et ils ne pensaient plus qu'à ce qui allait se passer après le repas.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Draco se leva et lui tendit la main. Hermione se rendit compte qu'un piano jouait et que des lumières de salle de bal parcouraient la pièce. Elle accepta l'invitation et le suivit au centre de la grande salle. Il mit sa main sur sa taille, garda l'autre au niveau des épaules et d'un mouvement de hanche il l'emmena tourbillonner dans une valse. Le compositeur Evgeny Grinko (1) les emmenaient sur des montagnes de mélancolie, d'espoirs fragiles et à la fois lumineux, faisant tournoyer leurs sentiments comme une boussole privée de Nord. C'était poignant, plein de sensualité. Elle dansait comme s'ils étaient seuls sur Terre et que la nuit n'aurait pas de fin. La complainte de l'accordéon qui accompagna ensuite le piano dans ses méandres sensibles donna une teinte plus populaire et quelque part universelle à la mélodie, comme si cette valse s'adressait à tous et toutes et à chacun.e.s en particulier. Elle continua à virevolter dans ses bras un temps indéfini, menée par sa force tranquille, soutenue par son regard amoureux.

Bercé par la musique, Draco l'admirait. Elle était cruellement belle dans son fourreau rouge écarlate, il mourrait d'envie de l'en délivrer. Cette robe mettait en valeur ses épaules et son cou qu'il rêvait de noyer sous une pluie de baisers. L'observer manger l'avait captivé. Il ne pensait qu'à ses lèvres soyeuses, à son corps appétissant. Oui, Draco avait encore faim, cette mise en bouche l'avait même affamé et cette danse voluptueuse ne faisait qu'attiser son désir.

La musique diminua de volume progressivement, laissant un agréable fond sonore. Un lit apparu et Hermione se dit que c'était à son tour d'être dévorée. Elle demanda à son partenaire de dégrafer le dos de sa robe puis elle la laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle était nue sous l'étoffe rouge, et la soudaine apparition de ces monts et ces vallées tant chéries fit frissonner son amant. S'empourprant, elle cacha sa gène en se lovant contre son torse et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres partagèrent sa passion et leur couleur carmin. Draco répondit à ce baiser avec intensité, léchant ses lèvres, aspirant sa langue, se retenant de la mordre pour la faire sienne. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ses lèvres avaient une délicate couleur rosée qui lui allait étrangement bien.

-« Toi aussi le maquillage te rendrait encore plus beau... » souffla Hermione.

-« Ne le suis-je pas déjà assez au naturel ? » dit-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-« Si, tu es parfait. Et moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Hum, j'adore te voir maquillée comme ce soir, mais j'aime encore plus voir ton visage en me réveillant à tes côtés. J'apprécie parce que c'est rare, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu perdes confiance en ta beauté naturelle et que tu te sentes laide sans maquillage. Je dirais même que parmi tes traits, celui que j'aime le plus est ton assurance alors surtout reste toi-même ! » expliqua-t-il.

Hermione n'en revenait pas d'avoir pour amant un homme aux idées si pures. Elle était enivrée par le repas, pas ses attentions, pas la musique, pas la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, mais encore plus par ses positions lorsqu'ils discutaient. Il était si sensible, il la comprenait si bien ! Elle prit la décision de l'emmener avec elle plus loin que jamais.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Elle commença à le déshabiller, lui retirant son nœud papillon, déboutonnant sa veste. Elle reprit ses lèvres, ne pouvant attendre. Les vêtements finirent par être jetés sur un valet qui s'était judicieusement matérialisé à côté du lit. La brune ramassa sa robe et la posa correctement dessus, gardant en main son étole blanche. Elle poussa son amant sur le lit et lui demanda :

-« Tu me fais confiance ? ».

Ce à quoi il répondit oui d'une voix rauque, son regard acier planté dans ses yeux mordorés.

Elle noua alors ses poignets à la tête de lit en fer ajouré à l'aide de son étole, le chevauchant sagement pour l'instant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter :

-« Rassure toi, on boit le whisky sans glace tous les deux ! » (2)

Mais Draco ne sembla pas saisir l'allusion. Il était tendu comme un arc, la proximité de la Griffondor le rendait fou. Son sexe érigé depuis le repas se durcissait de plus en plus au contact des cuisses de son amante assise sur lui. Il attrapa dans sa bouche un sein , le tétant comme une grappe de raisin encore sur la vigne lorsqu'elle se pencha au dessus de lui pour l'attacher. Elle serra fort puis s'écarta de lui.

Hermione avait un plan en tête, mais pour cela il fallait très peu de lumière et une salle beaucoup plus petite et intime qu'une salle de bal avec un lit au milieu. Aussitôt ses souhaits se réalisèrent et ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre chaleureuse à la lumière très tamisée. Elle revint l'embrasser, puis picora de baisers son cou, ses clavicules, son torse, titillant ses tétons durs. Elle continua le long de ses abdominaux, passa sur son chibre gonflé, descendit jusqu'entre ses cuisses. Et là elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle sortit sa langue de velours pour dessiner des rosaces autour de la petite entrée de son amant.

Draco n'en revenait pas, Hermione lui léchait le cul ! Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire la stimulante et dérangeante caresse linguale qu'elle appliquait à son intimité. Il se sentait mal à l'aise car jamais il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un s'approcher de cette partie de son corps, mais en même temps il commençait déjà à se détendre sous le plaisir qui montait. Il gigota un peu et Hermione accentua ses coups de langues sur son anus sensible, allant jusqu'à le pénétrer de la pointe. Une fois qu'elle se sentit venir à sa rencontre et rechercher le contact, elle lécha son index et le fit doucement entrer dans sa cavité. De l'autre main elle saisit sa queue et commença de long et lents vas-et-viens.

Le plaisir retiré des caresses sur son chibre court-circuitait la désagréable sensation d'intrusion. Bientôt Hermione ajouta le majeur à l'index, pénétrant plus profondément dans le fourreau de chairs qui se détendait. Tout en augmentant le rythme de sa main sur sa virilité, elle replia ses doigts à l'intérieur de son corps et tapa contre une petit boule, lui arrachant un cri.

Draco se surprit à crier sous le coup d'une sensation jusque alors inconnue. Des ondes de plaisir le parcouraient alors qu'il sentait les doigts de sa reine le pénétrer encore et encore, frappant de plus en plus fort contre sa prostate. Sa main tenait fermement sa queue dur comme du bois, le masturbant furieusement. Il se sentait emporté par tant de volupté. Le côté interdit donnait un côté subversif à son délice.

-« Ah ah, Hermi, ah... » balbutia-t-il.

Hermione le regarda fermer les yeux. Ses joues rougies, son souffle court, ses petits gémissements de plaisir trahissaient sa jouissance. Elle adorait avoir le contrôle et elle voulait savourer pleinement ce moment ou il était complètement à sa merci.

-« Tu aimes ça Draco, hein, avoue ! » demanda-t-elle durement tout en continuant à le caresser.

-« Oui Hermi, j'aime ça... Oui ! » répondit-il en se tortillant, recherchant plus de contact.

-« Appelle moi maîtresse ! » ordonna-t-elle.

-« Embrassez moi maîtresse » supplia Draco.

Les sens affolés par la décadence qu'incarnait le blond, Hermione se contorsionna et réussi à l'embrasser sans cesser ses attouchements. Cette nouvelle stimulation vint combler Draco et il s'arqua dans un cri, jouissant puissamment sur son ventre, ses chairs se contractant autour des doigts de son amante.

Hermione essuya son sperme avec un mouchoir puis alla se laver les mains au lavabo qui était apparu au fond de la chambre. Elle revint s'installer sur le lit, s'allongeant sur le torse de Draco, écoutant son cœur battre la chamade. Son désir à elle était intact. Elle se consumait de l'intérieur. Elle se redressa et détacha ses poignets puis se rallongea contre lui, attendant qu'il se remette de son orgasme.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

En fait non, elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle prit sa main droite et fourra ses doigts en elle, commençant un geste qu'il s'empressa de continuer. Il la doigta ainsi, ses phalanges s'enfonçant avec facilité dans sa cavité pleine de cyprine. Draco, qui l'entendait haleter, la serra contre lui et prit sa bouche dans la sienne, l'embrassant profondément. Il était toujours allongé sur le dos sur le lit, Hermione collée contre lui sur son flanc gauche. Il l'entourait du bras gauche et la masturbait de la main droite, sentant sa poitrine tendue se presser contre son torse.

Rapidement, les gémissements de la brunes vinrent réveiller son désir et sa queue. Hermione la prit en main et la serra doucement, tout en malaxant ses bourses. Il redevint dur et la lionne se positionna au dessus de lui, puis s'empala sur son chibre avec une urgence toute nouvelle. Elle savoura un instant la sensation de plénitude puis ondula du bassin, faisant glisser la queue entre ses lèvres turgescentes.

-« Humm... » un soupir de satisfaction lui échappa. Elle était enfin comblée.

La sentant prête, Draco donna le premier coup de reins, la pénétrant avec voracité. Il voulait la faire jouir comme il avait jouit. Il la tint par la taille et la porta au dessus de lui pour approfondir ses vas-et-vient. Décidément il adorait cette vue : sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses coups de reins, la sueur coulait sur sa peau bronzée, faisant claquer bruyamment ses cuisses contre ses hanches. Elle gémissait tandis qu'il la pénétrait avec toute sa concentration, frôlant son clitoris, s'enfonçant en elle encore et encore dans une danse qu'il aurait voulu sans fin.

-« Ah Draco ! Ah ah, Oui ! Encore ! » gémit-elle.

-« Je suis là, je te prends, je te pénètre sauvagement ma lionne » l'excita Draco.

-« Oh oui, prends moi, vas-y... Plus fort ! » cria-t-elle, les yeux voilés par le désir.

Son amant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et la retourna brusquement. A quatre pattes, il se positionna derrière elle et la pénétra aussitôt, se sentant immédiatement à sa vrai place. Il allait loin en elle et sentait ses chair se refermer sur son chibre sensible, la cyprine le faisant glisser avec délice dans l'antre chaude.

Il commença ses mouvements de vas-et-vient, allant de plus en plus vite. Il oscillait aussi de droite à gauche, tapant contre l'ensemble des parois du vagin, la stimulant entièrement. Perdu dans ses sensations, il la tenait par les hanches pour s'accrocher à elle. Ses cris et le bruit brut des leurs peaux claquants l'une contre l'autre étaient ses seules boussoles. Sa queue entrait et sortait de l'antre brûlante d'Hermione avec un son de succion indécent. La Griffondor griffait les draps, submergée par le plaisir de sentir Draco tout au fond d'elle.

Il saisit son chignon un peu défait dans sa main gauche et tira brutalement Hermione à lui, la faisant se redresser et se cambrer contre son torse. Il la plaqua contre lui avec son autre main qui caressa férocement son sein. La violence de l'étreinte rendait le sexe plus excitant encore. Ils ne parlaient plus, seuls leurs respiration et le bruit de leurs corps luttant l'un dans l'autre occupaient l'espace.

C'était bon, c'était trop bon. Ils prenaient leur pied et s'éclataient. Les mouvements de Draco dans Hermione étaient le comble de la luxure. Son empressement et sa brutalité étaient le résultat d'une passion dévorante. Ils sentaient le plaisir monter, monter comme un feu qui embrasserait une maison de la cave au grenier. Un coup, encore un...

Dans un dernier coup de boutoir, Draco jouit. Il continua néanmoins à pilonner son amante jusqu'à sentir ses chairs serrer sa queue. Hermione vint dans un râle, se tendit à se rompre puis toute la tension en elle se relâcha comme si on avait coupé les fils d'une marionnette, et elle s'effondra sur le lit.

La respiration courte, les deux amants se remettaient de leur activité favorite allongés sur le lit, se regardant dans les yeux. Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

-« On est des vrais malades ! » dit en riant Hermione.

-« C'est pour ça que je t'aime » répondit Draco en souriant à pleine dent.

Fin du Chapitre 5

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Evgeny Grinko, Valse, sur you tube, c'est magique

référence au film Basic Instinc (le premier) ou une femme tue son amant pendant l'acte en lui plantant un pic à glace dans le cœur après l'avoir attaché au lit par les poignets avec une étole blanche. Film moldu que Draco ne connaît visiblement pas.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !

 **Je ne sais plus comment le dire mais : Laisser -moi une review !**

pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous avez des suggestions pour une suite éventuelle.

J'ai vraiment besoin de retours pour prendre plaisir à partager mes histoires avec vous, ne serait-ce qu'une phrase. Si vous ne voulez pas vous afficher avec ce genre de fiction osée, les reviews peuvent être anonymes.

Tout travail mérite salaire, et mon salaire c'est vos commentaires.

D'avance merci !


	8. Chapitre 8: Huit flash-back

**Hermione-party**

 **Chapitre 8: Huit flash-back**

Attention, ce chapitre sera une succession de flash-back, il n'y aura pas de lemon.

Promis je me rattraperai!

Bonne lecture, et **laissez moi une review !** (dit sur tous les tons)

Au passage, un immense merci à celles (féminin inclusif universel) qui prennent deux minutes et parfois plus pour me laisser un commentaire. Votre enthousiasme et vos critiques constructives me motivent énormément.

Réponse à Guest : Merci pour ta review. Très heureuse de lire que tu as adoré le chapitre 7. Celui-ci est très différent, j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

 _Au cours de la sixième année_

Hermione était appelée en urgence pour une altercation entre deux premières années. En tant que préfète elle se dépêcha de secourir le jeune Griffondor qui était apparemment attaqué par un Serpentard. Le temps qu'elle arrive sur les lieux la situation était réglée et elle vit Draco Malfoy consoler le jeune vert et argent, son corps élancé le protégeant de la foule qui s'était ruée pour assister à la bagarre. L'élève de sa maison n'avait pas l'air traumatisé, lui. Il était retenu par deux camarades et jurait de faire les pires horreurs à son adversaire. Elle le calma rapidement en lui infligeant une retenu et en l'escortant loin de la scène. En partant elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle et vit le froid, le snob, le méchant Malfoy faire... un câlin au jeune blessé. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui et resta stupéfaite. « Il y a un cœur sous cette armure de glace » se dit-elle.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Draco volait, emporté par l'adrénaline. La séance d'entraînement était terminée et il enchaînait les looping par pur plaisir. Il le faisait peut-être aussi un peu pour embêter les Griffondors qui devaient prendre leur place. Du coin de l'œil il vit une tignasse brune et reconnu Hermione qui accompagnait l'insupportable Harry Potter. Ce mec était un génie pour attirer l'attention, il le détestait pour ça. On lui avait toujours dit que lui seul méritait d'être le centre des regards et il avait du mal à lâcher cette idée enfantine. Il cabra son balais et monta en chandelle avant de piquer vers le sol à vive allure, redressant la barre au dernier moment. Fier de son acrobatie, il se demanda s'il avait tenté ce frôler le sol pour impressionner Potter ou une certaine brune. « Non Draco, une née Moldu, quand même ! » dit la voix de sa conscience. « Même si elle était bosseuse, intelligente, vive, loyale,et belle ? Avec de sauvages boucles qui cascadaient dans son dos et qu'il désirait saisir dès qu'il passait à côté d'elle ? » répondit son cœur. Il secoua la tête : « Revient sur terre mon vieux ! » et atterrit à l'autre bout du terrain, s'éloignant de celle qui ne serait de toute façon jamais qu'un fantasme.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Le match de Quidditch battait son plein. C'était le dernier de la saison et les deux maisons favorites pour le titre jetaient toutes leurs forces dans la bataille. Harry fendait les cieux à la recherche du vif d'or tandis que Malfoy faisait des cercles à hauteur des joueurs, zigzaguant pour éviter les poursuiveurs et poursuiveuses qui se livraient un combat acharné. Hermione se surprit à regarder Malfoy évoluer gracieusement dans les airs. Il semblait faire corps avec son balais et changeait de direction avec aisance, esquivant les cognards, glissant dans le jeu sans déranger les participant.e.s. Il avait fière allure dans ses robes vert et argent. Ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et ses joues rougies par l'effort lui donnait un air naturel qui lui manquait d'habitude. Ses yeux acier brillaient d'un éclat malicieux. Il prenait plaisir à filer à toute vitesse à la recherche de sa proie. « Un vrai dragon » pensa Hermione. Elle le voyait sans ses barrières aristocratiques et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle le trouvait séduisant. Elle se sentait attirée par son aisance, sa force, sa joie communicative. Pendant un moment elle se laissa emporter par la ferveur du match et oublia ses défauts.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

C'était bientôt les examens de fin de sixième année, Hermione stressait énormément. Elle devait maintenir son niveau car on attendait rien de moins d'elle que l'excellence. Elle était déjà rattrapée en Défense contre les Forces du Mal par Harry et en Potions par Malfoy... A celui-là! Etait-il doué de nature? Surentraîné par sa famille? Sincèrement passionné par la matière ou du genre à bûcher dans son coin rien que pour la détrôner de la première place? Rahh qu'importe les motivations du blond, il l'énervait profondément. Elle devait être la meilleur, c'était sa mission. Elle devait prouver à tous les descendants de vielles familles comme Malfoy que les né.e.s Moldus pouvaient être à la hauteur et méritaient leurs place au sein du monde magique. Elle glissa un regard par dessus son chaudron et observa Draco Malfoy. Il était concentré sur ses ingrédients, les volutes de fumée de sa préparation dissimulaient par moment son visage comme les nuages le soleil. Venait-elle de comparer Malfoy à un soleil ? Non mais elle délirait complètement ! « Concentre toi sur ton travail ma fille » se morigéna-t-elle en détournant les yeux de son rival. Mais malgré son calme apparent et son ardeur à la tâche, elle sentit qu'un dragon venait de donner un coup de griffe à l'armure de son cœur.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Les examens étaient finis, les élèves avaient une semaine de repos avant l'annonce des résultats. En ce beau mois de juin il faisait bon se promener dans le parc ou tremper ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche du lac. Draco plaisantait avec ses amis, profitant du soleil quand son regard fût attiré par un mouvement sur sa droite, derrière un bosquet. Il regarda dans cette direction et vu un couple qui s'embrassait. Sa curiosité fût attisée par l'épaisse chevelure brune de la jeune femme enlacée par... Cédric Diggory ! Il espérait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas Hermione qui se pâmait dans les bras de ce bellâtre ! Malheureusement pour lui, l'embrassée relâcha Cédric et se retourna : c'était bien sa rivale ! Il détourna vite les yeux en espérant qu'elle n'ai pas vu qu'il la regardait. Son cœur maudissait ce stupide Poufsouffle et la faiblesse des femmes face à la beauté. Il aurait cru qu'elle serait différente, qu'elle regarderait plus loin que les apparences ! Lui par exemple, n'était pas seulement beau, il était aussi cultivé, sophistiqué, attentionné, délicat... « Tu parles, ces dernières années tu n'as fait que te moquer d'elle et déblatérer sur la supériorité des sangs-purs ! Elle a certainement pu voir tes précieuses qualités ! » se reprocha-t-il. Draco prit la ferme décision de changer et de montrer davantage qui il était vraiment l'année prochaine.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

 _Début du mois d'août, Chemin de Traverse_

Hermione était accompagnée de ses parents qui, comme elle, s'étaient pris de passion pour le monde sorcier. Elle regardait les balais dans la vitrine, effaré par le prix du modèle d'exposition. Elle avait décidée de prendre des cours de Quidditch l'année prochaine. Le directeur avait proposé que des élèves expérimentés donnent des leçons de vols à celles et ceux qui, comme elles, étaient plus à l'aise avec la théorie que la pratique. Elle s'était renseignée et l'université de médicomage où elle souhaitait s'inscrire valorisait les dossiers des élèves qui pratiquaient un sport en plus d'avoir d'excellentes notes. De là a acheter un balais... Tant pis, elle prendrait ceux de l'école. Elle vit dans le reflet de la vitre trois têtes blondes, presque blanches, s'avancer vers la boutique. Elle se retourna et vit Malfoy père, mère et fil qui toisaient ses parents. Lucius eut un rictus à la vue des Moldus. Hermione s'attendait à être attaquée verbalement mais Draco lui adressa courtoisement la parole.

-« Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Monsieur et Madame Granger. Je vous présente mes parents, Lord Malfoy et Lady Malfoy. Ravi de vous rencontrer. » dit il posément.

Hermione faillit en rester sans voix. Elle se reprit rapidement et répondit :

-« Enchanté Monsieur et Madame Malfoy »

Les parents de Draco n'avaient pas l'air enchanté, eux, et ils le firent savoir.

-« Draco, c'est donc elle la fille Moldue qui t'a encore battu aux examens ! Tu n'a pas honte de lui adresser la parole en public ! » siffla son père.

-« Père, avec tout mon respect, Hermione est une camarade de classe qui a prouvé sa valeur, c'est un honneur de vous la présenter. » dit-il en se tournant vers lui et en se tenant très droit.

-« Tu ose me répondre, des Moldus impurs souille notre espace vital, tout part à vaux l'eau ! Nous réglerons cela au Manoir ! » éructa Lucius. Puis il tourna les talons, Narcissa le suivant comme son ombre.

Hermione, pétrifiée par la scène, vit Draco jeter un regard de défi au dos de son père puis la regarder avec intensité, articulant « pardon » silencieusement avant de rejoindre rapidement sa famille.

Les Granger demandèrent des explications à leur fille pour ce qui qui venait de se passer. Il l'écoutèrent attentivement et se rendirent compte que son intégration au monde magique n'avait pas dû être facile, car jusqu'alors elle ne leur avait pas parler de ce genre de comportement. Se sentant coupables, ils entrèrent dans le magasin et lui offrirent un balai.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

 _Fin août, en Angleterre_

Hermione était à la plage, allongée sur sa serviette en train de dorer au soleil. Plongée dans Persuasion de Jane Austen, elle ne vit pas arriver William. Il s'ébroua, faisant gicler des gouttelettes d'eau de son épaisse chevelure blond-paille qui atterrirent sur son dos. Elle frémit à la sensation de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau brûlante. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, passant sa main autour de sa taille, collant son corps mouillé au sien. Il sentait bon les embruns Hermione se laissa embrasser. Elle goûta ses lèvres salée et échangeant un baiser paresseux, écrasée par la chaleur. Alors que sa langue s'enroulait autour de la sienne, elle se demanda ce que ça ferait d'embrasser Draco.

Draco, Draco Draco... Elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui depuis l'incident sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il baiserait sa bouche avec plus de passion, elle en était sûre. William était mignon et sympa, mais décidément c'était d'un blond d'une autre trempe qu'elle rêvait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

 _Fin août, en France_

Draco s'était fait une super pote de vacances. Une fille formidable avec laquelle il pouvait parler de tout. Elle s'appelait Aurore et elle était française. Et Moldue. Et féministe. Ça donnait des échanges de ce type :

-« Tu vois, il y a cette fille... »

-« Humm ? »

-« Elle est sortie avec ce gars, Diggory »

-« Et alors ? »

-« Ben ça m'énerve ! »

-« Ok, quoi d'autre ? »

-« Elle a tout le temps des meilleurs notes que moi »

-« Ah »

-« Et elle est Moldue ! Bon, en fait je m'en fou maintenant... »

-« Et ton père ? »

-« Je l'emmerde ce salaud ! Je l'ai vénéré toute mon enfance et en fait, et bien c'est simple, il a tort ! Les Moldus ont autant de valeur que les sorciers, Hermione et toi en êtes la preuve vivante ! »

-« Et les femmes ont autant de valeur que les hommes »

-« Hein quoi ? Heu oui, bien sûr ! »

-« Pense à ça sérieusement ! Par exemple, si tu couchait avec Hermione... »

-« Quoi ! Non mais ça va pas ! »

-« Allez Draco, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Bon, comment saurais-tu qu'elle est consentante ? »

-« Je heu, j'en sais rien, si elle dit pas non c'est bon ? »

-« Mais pas du tout ! Elle doit être active, montrer qu'elle est joyeuse, qu'elle a vraiment envie. La plupart d'entre nous se force, ou ne sais pas dire non, ou à peur, ou ne sais pas ce qu'elle veulent... C'est compliqué. Alors laisse la prendre les devant, d'accord ? »

-« D'accord »

-« Et pour la contraception ? »

-« Quoi la contraception ? »

-« Qui va s'en occuper ? Qui va la payer ? Tu crois que c'est seulement aux femmes de porter cette responsabilité ? »

…

Draco réfléchi et lu, il discuta à bâton rompu avec Aurore et apprit énormément en deux semaines. Il fût triste de la quitter et lui offrir une chouette pour qu'ils puissent continuer à s'écrire quand il serait à Poudlard.

Suite à ces fructueux échanges, il décida de se proposer comme assistant pour donner des cours de vols aux sixièmes et septièmes années à la rentrée. Il avait vu Hermione lécher la vitrine du magasin de balais et il espérait qu'elle s'inscrirait aux cours. En plus c'était bon pour son dossier, ça prouvait qu'il s'impliquait dans la vie de l'école, qu'il était altruiste, parfait pour argumenter son entrée dans l'école de pharmapotion qu'il visait.

Cette année la brune ne serait sûrement pas préfète il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle allait s'acharner pour exploser le record d'Optimals aux ASPIC. Il comptait bien continuer à la challenger. Cette concurrence le stimulait, mais il en voulait plus. Il souhaitait avoir une vrai relation avec Hermione.

Aurore lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses espoirs et il se sentait près à agir pour que cette année, ses rêves deviennent réalité.

Fin du Chapitre 8

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !

La relation prend de la profondeur grâce à ces fragments je trouve, j'espère que vous appréciez. Retour au format habituel au prochain chapitre .

 **Laisser -moi une review...**

pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous avez des suggestions pour une suite éventuelle, ou si vous avez des fantasmes de ouf, parce que je vais bientôt être à court d'idée.

En vrai : j'ai vraiment besoin de retours pour prendre plaisir à partager mes histoires avec vous, ne serait-ce qu'une phrase. Si vous ne voulez pas vous afficher avec ce genre de fiction osée, les reviews peuvent être anonymes.

Tout travail mérite salaire, et mon salaire c'est vos commentaires.

D'avance merci !


	9. Chapitre 9: (Soixante-)neuf

**Hermione-party**

 **Chapitre 9: (Soixante-)neuf**

Salut à tout.e.s! _Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !_

C'est ma première histoire donc soyez indulgent.e.s s'il vous plaît et surtout **laissez un commentaire**!

Attention : courte scène de tentative de viol au tout début du chapitre écrite en _italique_.

Précision utile: Dans ma fiction il n'y a ni SIDA, ni hépatites, ni infections sexuellement transmissible mais ce n'est pas le cas dans la vrai vie. Que vous ayez des relations hétéros, gays, lesbiennes, bi.e.s ou pans : PROTEGEZ VOUS.

Sur ce, place à un monde de plaisir sans soucis...bonne lecture !

Réponse à Guest: Oui ils pensaient l'un a l'autre depuis longtemps. Contente que tu ais aimé le chap 8. Voilà de retour l'histoire torride, bonne lecture !

À Coco : merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies le style et je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur. J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

 _Hermione se tortillait, un poulpe géant l'attaquait. Elle se débattait contre ses tentacules visqueuses qui tentaient de la saisir par la nuque, la taille, la poitrine, s'insinuant jusqu'entre ses cuisses. Étrangement les membres du monstre étaient chaud contre sa peau. Elle frémit d'horreur en sentant son corps réagir à cette étreinte contre-nature. Les muscles marins l'enserraient avec force, une ventouse suçait son cou tel un vampire, une autre frottait son extrémité pointue et glissante contre son sexe. Non ! Elle refusait d'être violée par une bête ! Elle tenta de la saisir, de la griffer mais ses mains glissaient sur son ennemi. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le plaisir qu'elle commençait à ressentir. Elle se sentait en colère et impuissante tandis que des ondes de volupté la parcouraient, ses seins malaxés par les bras de la chose, ses fesses écartées par ses pattes humides. Elle hurla un « NON ! » à en n'en plus finir, et le son de sa propre voix la réveilla._

Elle ouvrit les yeux, vaseuse, encore sous la domination de son cauchemar. Elle était étendue dans un lit, elle reconnut la salle sur demande. Elle se redressa, cherchant Draco du regard. Le lit était vide. Elle aurait pourtant jurée...

Draco surgit de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés. Il avait l'air de sortir de la douche. Quand il vit son regard perdu, il se précipita à ses côtés.

-« Hermione, tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-il.

-« Non, je...j'ai fait un cauchemar . Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Je me lavais »

-« Tu n'as pas, hum, essayé de me faire l'amour dans mon sommeil ? » dit-elle. Elle avait besoin d'en être sûre.

-« Quoi ? Non ! » se récria le blond. « Jamais je ne ferais ça. Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Et bien, j'ai rêvé que j'étais attaquée, et le pire... » Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux « C'est que j'aimais ça ! Je me sens si coupable, si sale ! »

Draco la prit dans ses bras, cherchant à la consoler

-« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ça n'est pas la réalité, chut, calme toi... »

-« C'est sûr que ce n'était pas toi ? Tu ne me mens pas ? J'ai eu si peur. »

-« Jamais je ne te toucherai sans ton accord, je te le jure. Surtout quand je vois ce que ça te fait. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre Hermi. »

« Là, tout va bien, c'est fini, je suis là maintenant ».

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés. Hermione se clama, reprenant pieds. Puis ils décidèrent de se retrouver cet après midi pour voler ensemble car la journée s'annonçait belle. Hermione se doucha, ils se préparèrent, s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis descendirent ensemble à la grande salle prendre le petit déjeuner. Il était neuf heure, encore tôt pour un dimanche, mais de nombreux élèves les virent arriver ensemble. Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs tables respectives sous les regards médusés. Hermione avait reprit ses esprits. Elle pensait déjà à tout le travail qu'elle devait abattre aujourd'hui afin de se libérer pour voir son amant tout à l'heure. Retrouver ses livres lui ferait le plus grand bien.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Après plusieurs heures de travail, Hermione alla faire un tour dans le parc pour s'aérer la tête. De toute façon c'était bientôt l'heure de son entraînement de vol avec son professeur particulier. Elle respira à plein poumon l'air d'automne, et laissa ses pensées dériver. Elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers son amant et la soirée d'hier. Elle ressenti à nouveau ses mains brûlantes sur son corps, son souffle haletant tandis qu'elle le malmenait... Elle eu soudain chaud et enleva son pull.

Ron et Harry avaient vu leur amie se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ils allèrent à sa rencontre pour reprendre la discussion d'hier à propos d'un certain blond. Hermione ne les avait pas vu, empêtrée dans son pull. En le retirant son polo se souleva aussi, dévoilant son petit ventre et Ron aperçu le tatouage autour de son nombril.

-« Hermione tu es engagée ? » s'exclama-t-il, au comble de l'horreur.

-« Comment ? Non ! » répondit la brune.

-« Mais tu as un anneau d'appartenance ! Dit moi que Malfoy en a un aussi ! » exigea le roux.

Hermione baissa les yeux et vit son ventre à découvert. Elle rabaissa brutalement le tissu pour cacher sa peau.

-« Tu connais ce phénomène ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Bien sûr tous les sorciers connaissent les anneaux ! On nous en parle dans les contes lorsqu'on est petit ! Mais dit moi d'abord si Malfoy en a un lui aussi, c'est très important. Si tu es la seule alors tu seras à sa merci et rien de bon ne peut sortir de tout ça » affirma Ron, qui cachait un début de panique.

-«Il a exactement le même, ça nous est arrivé en même temps alors qu'on... » Elle rosit. « Dit moi ce que ça signifie.» dit Hermione, au supplice de ne pas savoir.

-« C'est de la vielle magie qui lie deux être profondément amoureux. Ça ne fonctionne que lorsque les sentiments sont réels, le sort ne ment pas. Je suis d'ailleurs maintenant convaincu que tu l'aimes, mais j'attends de voir le sien pour être sûr que c'est réciproque et pas seulement un sort à sens unique comme ça arrive parfois » déclara son ami, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine.

« Les anneaux protègent la relation des amoureux en leur donnant du courage lorsqu'ils affrontent des situations qui peuvent mettre en danger leur couple : présentation à la famille voire au ami.e.s. Ils peuvent aussi dégoutter d'une attirance pour une tierce personne ou calmer la jalousie » continua-t-il.

« Par Merlin, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Malfoy ! » criait une voix dans sa tête.

Hermione se rappela alors la chaleur qui avait émané de son ventre et qui lui avait donné la force de relever la tête pour affronter ses ami.e.s hier midi. C'était donc ça...

Harry était comme elle stupéfait de l'existence d'un tel sort, n'ayant pas été bercés par les contes sorciers enfants, ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence de la vielle magie.

« Si ça permettait de calmer Ron et de lui faire accepter la situation, ce serait déjà très puissant » se dit Harry.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et s'était aperçu que son inimité avec le blond était basé sur des préjugés, des coups tordus et une malsaine compétition pour la célébrité. Il avait du mal à s'avouer qu'il était un peu jaloux de sa némésis, qu'il lui enviait son élégance et sa distinction, sa connaissance du monde des sorciers et ses facilités en cours. A un moment il s'était même demandé s'il n'en pinçait pas un peu pour Malfoy... Mais il avait trouvé un bonheur inattendu dans les bras d'un autre et était maintenant capable de se réjouir sans réserve que sa meilleur amie ait trouvé celui qui la rendait heureuse.

Draco sortait du château pour aller donner la leçon particulière qu'il avait promis à sa douce. De loin il vit que Harry et Ron était avec elle. Le roux faisait de grands moulinés avec les bras. Il semblait s'énerver contre Hermione. Draco pressa le pas pour les rejoindre, son balais à la main.

-« Hermione, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte en se plaçant à sa gauche, la protégeant de Ron.

-« Oui je...on parlait de nos tatouages, Ron veut voir le tien... » dit la brune, mal à l'aise.

-« Je n'ai rien à te prouver Weasley ! Tu sais bien que ce genre de tatouage est très personnel ! » dit-il en rembarrant le roux.

-« Arrête avec ce ton condescendant Malfoy ! Tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète pour Hermione, si jamais elle seule est marquée par l'anneau, alors l'amour à sens unique pourrait vider son être. Il est hors de question que tu la manipules ! » s'écria Ron, son inquiétude atteignant son apogée.

Draco soutint un moment son regard, il y lu la panique et une froide détermination à protéger son amie. Puis il regarda sa partenaire et vit son besoin de le rassurer. Clairement elle voulait que les choses se passent bien entre eux. Il soupira intérieurement et décida de lâcher du lest.

-« Très bien, mais je ne te le montrerai qu'une seule fois » dit-il en soulevant sa chemise, dévoilant le fin tatouage autour de son nombril.

C'était exactement le même que celui d'Hermione. Un cercle très fin, comme un anneau au centre de leur corps, qui prouvait par les reflets irisés de magie qu'ils étaient irrémédiablement liés l'un à l'autre.

Ron fixa son ventre, bouche bée. L'idée de la relation de couple entre son amie et celui qu'il avait toujours jugé comme l'incarnation de ce qu'il méprisait s'imposait soudain à lui, et il avait bien du mal à l'admettre.

Le roux recula d'un pas, sous le choc. Il marmonna quelque chose puis parti précipitamment.

-« Il va comprendre, il lui faut un peu de temps c'est tout » dit Harry avant de le rattraper.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Draco les regarda s'éloigner avant de plonger ses yeux dans les orbes marron pailleté de la Griffondor.

-« Merci d'avoir collaboré » dit-elle

« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas, comment as-tu jeté ce sort ? »

-« Tu te souviens hier dans la clairière quand nous faisions l'amour ? Je t'ai demandé de me donner ton corps, ta tête, ton cœur et ton âme alors que j'étais en toi. Et tu m'as répondu « Tu les as » rappela-t-il.

Hermione se souvint et devint écarlate .

-« C'était une incantation de vielle magie, et elle a opérée » expliqua le blond.

« C'est très rare » ajouta-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage dans ses mains, approchant ses lèvres des siennes :

-« Je t'aime Hermione Granger, et il faudra bien t'y faire. »

Et il l'embrassa. En plein milieu du parc, à la vue de tous les élèves qui se baladaient par ce beau dimanche, il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres douces mordillèrent les siennes, sa langue taquine les effleura avant de s'introduire dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa semblable. Elle caressait son palais, stimulait ses papilles, ondoyait comme un requin agile qui cherchait à se repaître d'elle.

Hermione sentit ses mains caresser ses joues rougissantes, guidant sa tête avec douceur. Elle entoura sa fine taille de ses bras et se serra contre son corps athlétique. Collée contre son torse, elle ressentait sa force et sa chaleur. Un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être l'envahit, lui faisant oublier que les autres élèves pouvaient les voir. Cette étreinte sensuelle et romantique réchauffait son cœur et sa chair et elle se laissa complètement aller.

Draco enfouit une main dans l'épaisse chevelure de son amante puis rapprocha leurs têtes, approfondissant le baiser. Il avait envie d'elle, tout le temps. Il avait eu un mal de chien à travailler aujourd'hui, ses pensées l'emmenant encore et encore vers sa belle. Même bosser les cours lui faisaient penser à elle, puisque son objectif était de la dépasser. En plus ils n'avaient rien fait ce matin, à cause d'un stupide cauchemar. Il espérait que cela n'avait pas trop marqué son amante, à la fois parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, et parce qu'il voulait continuer à jouir avec elle de l'union de leurs corps. Merlin oui il le voulait.

Quand Draco sentit son érection frotter contre le bassin de la brune, il se dégagea délicatement de ses bras, mettant fin à leur baiser. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle sur la pelouse du château. Hermione gémit de frustration mais reprit vite ses esprits. Ils se prirent par la main et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch, tenant chacun leur balais.

Arrivés au stade, Hermione fût impressionnée. Comme lors des trois premiers cours de vol, être sur la pelouse entourée des gradins surélevés l'intimidait. Elle se sentait pataude sur un balais et indigne d'occuper un espace dédié aux équipes de Quidditch de l'école. Heureusement une fois encore la présence de Draco la rassura. Il enfourcha son balais, l'invitant à faire de même et ils décolèrent ensemble. Draco la guidait, restant proche du sol, maîtrisant sa vitesse pour la mettre à l'aise. Il lui parlait calmement, lui donnant des instructions pour virer de bords et enchaîner les virages comme dans un slalom géant.

Petit à petit Hermione prit confiance et se détendit. Elle commença à ressentir de bonnes sensations, se sentant maître de son balais. Le vent dû à la vitesse ébouriffait ses cheveux et faisait claquer ses robes. La voix grave de son amant l'apaisait et elle se surprit à essayer de nouvelles figures.

Ils passèrent ainsi une heure parfaite, partageant la passion de Draco. Hermione se sentait plus proche de lui, expérimentant à son niveau son activité sportive favorite.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Transit de froid, ils rentrèrent au château et se réfugièrent dans la salle sur demande auprès d'un grand feu de cheminé. Une peau d'ours solaire était étendu près de l'âtre. Cette créature magique muait tous les cinq ans et abandonnait sa douce fourrure sur la banquise. Les habitants de ces contrées lointaines avaient vite trouvé une utilité à ce cadeau de la nature et en faisait commerce. Hermione enleva ses robes de vol, ses chaussures puis s'installa confortablement sur le tapis de fourrure au coin du feu. Draco la rejoignit puis lui servit un thé bien chaud, avec du sucre et du lait. Ils burent en silence, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Quand ils eurent fini, Draco débarrassa les tasses puis s'approcha d'Hermione. La prenant dans ses bras il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Je t'aime »

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, leurs langues se rejoignirent dans une danse langoureuse. Assoiffés par la passion, ils burent à la bouche de l'autre comme à une source d'eau pure. Les mains de Draco parcouraient avidement le corps de la lionne. Pressé de caresser sa peau nue, il lui fît retirer son polo et son pull puis glissa ses mains sous sa jupe, tirant sur sa culotte pour accéder à son intimité. Hermione n'était pas en reste. Elle déboutonnait fiévreusement la chemise du blond, puis la faisait glisser sur ses épaules délicatement musclées. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon et au sous-vêtement, les roulant au bas des longues jambes de Draco avant de l'en délivrer.

Hermione plaqua Draco sur la fourrure. Puis elle lui sourit et se mit à califourchon sur lui, mais à l'envers. Elle se baissa et prit goulûment son membre érigé en bouche, tandis que ses fesses nues narguaient son amant en dévoilant leur fente alléchante juste au dessus de son visage. Draco gémit sous la caresse indécente puis saisit les fesses galbées de la brune et les rapprocha de sa bouche. Il lécha son sexe chaud et humide, s'attardant sur son bouton de chair. Hermione se cambra et cessa ses mouvements sous le coup des sensations qui la parcouraient. Elle reprit bien vite ses caresses sur la verge du blond. Titillant le gland, suçant la longueur, elle alla ensuite gober une à une ses bourses recroquevillées sous le plaisir.

Elle sentit Draco gémir contre sa vulve, son souffle chaud agaça sa peau sensible. Il la cajola encore de sa langue, baisant son con en y dardant la pointe puis en introduisant un doigts. Hermione frémit et se raidit sous l'intrusion avant de se détendre et d'onduler, s'enfonçant sur les phalanges qui l'amadouaient. Draco suçait son clitoris, tentant en vain de rester concentré alors que son amante lui faisait la gâterie de sa vie. Elle se servait de ses doigts en plus de sa bouche, serrant la base de sa verge tout en suçant le bout avec fougue.

Ils gémissaient sans cesser de se prendre mutuellement en soixante-neuf, le plaisir qu'ils recevaient valait celui qu'ils donnaient. Hermione mouillait de plus en plus et les doigts de Draco purent s'enfouir entièrement dans sa chatte brûlante. Mais bientôt cette douce torture ne leur suffit plus.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Ils se séparèrent et s'assirent face à face tout près du feu, Draco installé en tailleur. Hermione vint se placer sur ses cuisses, tout contre lui et enroula ses jambes dans son dos. Draco la prit par la taille et l'approcha encore plus près de lui. Leurs corps se frôlaient, le chibre tendu du blond vibrait contre le ventre d'Hermione, touchant son nombril. Hermione caressa le torse de son amant avant de descendre ses mains entre eux et de saisir sa virilité. Draco soupira de bien-être quand ses mains se refermèrent sur sa peau sensible et commencèrent de lents vas-et-viens. Il massait doucement sa délicieuse poitrine, titillant ses tétons durs de désir, caressant sa peau fine. Hermione poussa un faible gémissement. Elle dirigea la queue de son amant vers son antre chaude, glissant le gland humide contre son clitoris avant de le faire pénétrer en elle. D'un mouvement de hanches, elle se rapprocha de Draco, s'empalant sur son chibre, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

Ils étaient collés face à face, leurs bassins ne faisait plus qu'un et leurs bras pressaient leurs bustes l'un contre l'autre. Draco sentait les seins gonflés de la brune contre son torse. Il la serra encore plus, avant de descendre ses mains et de saisir ses fesses pour mieux s'enfoncer dans sa cavité brûlante. Il donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus profonds, respirant dans son cou, tous leurs corps en sueur collant l'un à l'autre, se séparant dans un bruit de succions quand il se retirait, claquant comme une fessée quand il la pénétrait de plus belle.

-« Humm, Dracoo, humm oui... » balbutiait Hermione en s'accrochant à lui.

-« Ah ah, Hermi ! Ah ah » soliloquait le Serpentard, au comble du désir.

Il adorait son odeur, ses gémissements à son oreille, sa poitrine moelleuse écrasée contre ses pectoraux. Il sentait ses chairs qui l'enveloppaient en elle, l'aspirant comme une bouche affamée. Il ne savait plus s'il la baisait ou si Hermione le baisait. Il se sentait si chaudement serré dans son fourreau, c'était si bon, qu'il pria un instant pour que la petite mort n'arrive jamais.

Ondulant contre lui, la lionne ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Sa cyprine lubrifiait sa queue dans un concert de sons obscènes. Chaque coup de reins faisait glisser contre ses parois l'épais chibre de Draco qui la prenant toute entière.

-« Mon amour, oh mon amour, prend moi ! » s'écria-t-elle, envahit par ses émotions.

-« Oui Hermi, je te veux, han han, je te prends, han » répondit Draco, hahannant.

Il s'enfonça en elle de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort tandis qu'elle criait son plaisir. Relâchant ses fesses un moment il malaxa ses seins, les caressant puissamment de ses grandes mains, avant de se ruer à nouveau sur son cul. Écartant ses cuisses, il l'empala au maximum sur son chibre. Entrant-sortant sa queue du brasier qu'était son sexe, il prit feu à son tour et sentit un incendie le consumer. C'était un plaisir sans partage, une bulle de jouissance qui gonflait, prête à éclater. Hermione sentait le plaisir la submerger, sa tête dodelinait, ses yeux étaient fermés, tout son corps tendu était concentré sur la volupté qui menaçait de l'emporter.

-« Hermi ahhh... », cria Draco en se libérant dans le corps de son amante.

Prolongeant l'orgasme il fit encore quelques vas-et-vient. Ces ultimes coups de boutoirs firent déferler une vague de jouissance sur Hermione et elle vint dans un cri guttural.

-« Rahh... »

Bouleversés, exsangues, ils s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione sentait les battements de cœur de son amour contre son cœur, elle respirait son odeur, son visage dans ses cheveux défaits. Mourant de chaud dans ses bras, elle se sentait dans un cocon d'endorphine et de sécurité. Draco la tenait dans ses bras puissants, il fusionnait avec elle dans un nuage d'émotions et de sensations agréables.

La tension qui les attiraient l'un dans l'autre semblait être partie. Elle avait atteint son but, ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule entité, un être à huit membres humides de sueur et un seul sexe irradiant de chaleur, un cœur à deux valves battant dans une seule poitrine. Leurs respirations se calmant, ils joignirent leurs bouches et finalisèrent sans le savoir la figure de la pieuvre sacrée, position du Kamasutra sorcier reconnue pour l'alignement des chakras et l'épanouissement amoureux et sexuel.

Ce moment de grâce passa, et ils se séparèrent, s'allongeant sur la fourrure. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et ils s'endormirent près du feu. La salle déposa un drap sur leurs corps dénudés. Dans son sommeil Draco serra son amante dans ses bras, la prenant par la taille, saisissant un sein dans la paume de sa main. Ils bougèrent malgré eux, à la recherche du corps de l'autre, et ne se laissèrent aller à rêver qu'une fois étroitement enlacés.

Fin du chapitre 9

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !

 **Je ne sais plus comment le dire mais : Laisser -moi une review !**

pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou si vous avez des suggestions pour une suite éventuelle ou **si vous avez des fantasmes de ouf, parce que je vais bientôt être à court d'idée.**

J'ai vraiment besoin de retours pour prendre plaisir à partager mes histoires avec vous, ne serait-ce qu'une phrase. Si vous ne voulez pas vous afficher avec ce genre de fiction osée, les reviews peuvent être anonymes.

Tout travail mérite salaire, et mon salaire c'est vos commentaires.

D'avance merci !


	10. Chapitre 10: Les Dix Commandements

**Hermione-party**

 **Chapitre 10: Les dix commandements**

D'abords une très bonne années à vous toutes, chères lectrices*, mes meilleurs voeux.

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous êtes en forme pour commencer l'année.

Je reprend la fiction seulement maintenant pour diverses raisons, et j'espère faire plaisir à mes lectrices, c'est ma motivation principale. Ce n'est pas le chapitre du siècle mais ça me remet le pieds à l'étrier ou plutôt les doigts au clavier, donc j'espère avoir vos remarques constructives en échange du dépassement de soi qu'est l'acte d'écrire et de partager. Bref, laissez une review s'il vous plait,

et surtout, profitez du voyage!

La bise, N.

*féminin grammatical universel, allez les gars, un petit effort pour vous mettre à notre place!

Réponse aux reviews sans compte :

Guest du 26/12: Merci pour ta review, contente que tu trouves ça croustillant ;). Ce coup ci j'écris de manière non inclusive, c'est mieux ? LOL

Guest du 19/11 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre.

Anne O'Nyme : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'adore ton pseudo:) Merci pour le compliment et les encouragements, je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Là le style est peut-être moins réussi, tu me diras. Bonne lecture.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une semaine plus tard, un samedi...

Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla avec une envie étrange. Elle avait fait un rêve érotique des plus troublants et ses sensations la poursuivaient.

Elle sentait encore le whisky sur sa langue, et son sexe était mouillé comme si elle avait réellement jouit dans son rêve. Le plus déstabilisant était qu'elle s'était vu avec une autre que Draco, alors qu'elle ne jurait que par lui depuis deux semaines. Perturbée, elle se lova contre lui dans le lit et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-« Draco, et si on pimentait nos jeux? »

-« Hum, mon amour, une si bonne idée de si bon matin! » répondit se dernier, encore à moitié assoupi

-« Oui j'aimerais, enfin j'ai pensé, et si ... »

-« «Oui? » Dit il d'une voix plus affirmée, la curiosité le réveillant

-« Si on invitait une troisième personne dans notre lit? »

-« Quoi! Qui? » se redressa vivement Draco.

-« J'ai rêvée de Luna cette nuit et c'était hum, particulièrement excitant... »

-« Une autre femme? Pourquoi pas, je ne serai pas jaloux, mais toi, ça ne te feras rien que je la touche? »

-« Si, ça me fera quelque chose bien sûr, mais j'ai confiance en elle, elle sait que ce sera purement sexuelle, elle n'essayera pas de s'immiscer entre nous. »

-« D'accord, tout ce qui te rends heureuse me convient. »

Draco n'avoua pas à Hermione qu'avoir deux sublimes jeunes femmes dans son lit comblait son ego, il se régalait d'avance des quatre mains qui allaient le caresser et des bouches qu'il allait embrasser. Sans parler de voir Hermione collée seins à seins avec une autre, le rêve!

Ces idées salaces le rendaient dur et il saisit la taille d'Hermione allongée contre lui, la rapprochant pour la caresser de son corps. Ses jambes graciles s'enroulèrent autour des siennes, collant leurs bassins, son torse puissant épousa ses courbes féminines et ses mains aventureuses agrippèrent son dos puis ses fesses, l'attirant toujours plus contre lui. Il voulait sentir sa peau chaude et douce contre sa peau, embrasser de ses lèvres engourdies sa bouche aguichante, et entrer en elle soulager la tension qui l'habitait .

Savoir qu'Hermione désirait être touchée par une autre, qu'elle voulait goûter une peau différente de la sienne le mettait dans un état fébrile. Il était à la fois sauvagement excité par cette idée et apeuré de la voir prendre plaisir dans des bras qui ne serait pas les siens. Heureusement il serait là tout du long, prêt à s'immiscer dans leur duo, il n'allait d'ailleurs pas s'en priver.

Il caressa la poitrine d'Hermione, la faisant gémir, pensant aux petits seins de Luna qu'il n'allait pas tarder à découvrir. Il sentit les mains de son amante empoigner fermement ses fesses, le dirigeant vers son sexe humide de désir, et il laissa la lionne l'engloutir comme s'il disparaissait entre ses cuisses. Elle se figea un instant avant d'onduler, glissant le long de sa verge, le stimulant de ses chairs turgescentes. Draco reprit ses esprits et arc-bouta sur les coudes. Il surplombait la belle audacieuse et lui prit les mains, les planquant sur le lit au dessus de sa tête.

Il se retira alors avant de rentrer avec force dans le con de la brune. Prise au piège, elle ne put que crier et se démener, mais son corps la trahissait et ses hanches ondulaient, demandant plus. Draco s'écarta à nouveau du corps sensuel puis rentra en elle d'un grand coup, fouillant ses chairs et tapant contre les zones sensibles. Il reprit son mouvement de pilon, la pénétrant vivement et de plus en plus vite, tout en variant les angles d'attaques pour lui donner plus de plaisir.

Hermione ne sentait plus que le feu entre ses cuisses, tout le reste avait disparu de son esprit. Elle ressentait chaque coup de butoir comme une étincelle qui allait allumer la mèche d'un brasier interne qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. A chaque passage Draco s'abaissait près d'elle et frôlait de son torse ses tétons dressés. Il l'embrassait aussi, sa langue agile frétillant tel un poisson dans un oasis en plein désert.

La chaleur et le bruit, obscène, du glissement de sa queue dans son sexe ouvert la rendait rouge de honte. Les baisers profonds de Draco qui faisait l'amour à sa bouche autant qu'à son con l'excitait au delà de tout ce qui était possible. Tout sommeil s'était envolé avec la chaleur de cette aube brûlante.

Hermione n'était qu'un nœud de nerfs tendu à se rompre, et chaque entrée de la verge humide en elle la comblait. Elle sentait la grosseur envahir son espace, la bite lubrifiée caresser ses parois, et son gland toucher le fond de son antre dans des coups sourds qui la faisaient haleter.

-"Ah oui Draco, ah j'adore ça..." lui susurra-t-elle

-"Adorer quoi mon amour?" répondit malicieusement son amant. Il voulait des mots cru, cela l'excitait.

-"J'adore quand ta queue tape au fond de moi" dit elle, rougissante.

-"Et quoi d'autre vicieuse?"

-"J'aime sentir ta grosse bite glisser en moi et me défoncer!" lâcha dans un cri Hermione, au comble du plaisir.

A ces mots Draco accentua la cadence, entrant-sortant de plus en plus vite de l'antre chaude. Hermione criait, sa tête dodelinait entre ses mains toujours maintenus par son amant. Celui-ci accentua ses baisers, lécha ses seins dressés et mordilla un mamelon, lui arrachant un cri. Il reprit ses coups de boutoirs et sa verge glissait toujours plus vite entre les cuisses ouvertes, frottant contre sa vulve, stimulant tout son sexe.

-"Ah oh, ah oui, ah ah Dracooo!" soliloquait Hermione.

-"Han han han han. T'aime ça, hein t'aime ça!" assénait Draco.

Les coups de boutoirs du blond devenaient fou, il la pénétrait comme s'il creusait à la recherche d'or dans son corps. Les claques de son bassin contre le sien ne faisait que renforcer la luxure de l'instant.

Hermione fut transpercée par l'orgasme comme par un éclair. Tout son corps fut parcouru par un arc électrique et elle se cambra contre Draco, le faisant jouir avec elle. Draco fut submergé par l'orgasme et se laissa emporter, pénétrant encore de quelques vas-et-viens son aimée pour vivre à fond cette sensation de délivrance.

-« Oh Hermi! » gémit-il une dernière fois, caressant son corps alanguit sous lui.

De très bonne humeur grâce à cette mise en jambe, ils se préparèrent puis se séparèrent, se donnant rendez-vous le midi pour discuter. En cette belle matinée de samedi Draco avait entraînement et Hermione faisait de nouvelles recherches. Elle avait pour objectif caché de tout savoir sur la sexualité, mais elle n'en parlait à personne. Elle faisant semblant de faire des recherches scolaires et cela n'étonnait pas ses ami.e.s qu'elle passe autant de temps à la bibliothèque.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une fois la matinée passée, Hermione rejoint Draco au bout de la table des Serpentards. Ici au moins ils seraient tranquille, alors que si Draco s'était aventuré chez les Griffondors ils auraient été sans cesse interrompu. Draco lui demanda rapidement comment s'était passé les cours avant d'aborder le sujet qui l'avait tourmenté toute la mâtinée.

-« Tu as réfléchi? Tu veux toujours ... » il n'osait même pas finir sa phrase.

-« Oui, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu'on peut le faire, que ça ne changera rien entre nous. » affirma Hermione.

-« Dis moi que je te suffis, que si je refuserais tu ne m'en voudrais pas. » souffla son amant.

-« Bien sûr que tu me suffit! Draco, je t'aime et tu me combles! Je suis juste curieuse, et toi n'es-tu pas excité? »

-«Si, je bande depuis ce matin... Écoute, je te propose qu'on se mette d'accord sur des règles pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendu entre nous. Je ne veux surtout pas que le sexe empiète sur notre complicité. »

-« D'accord! On pourrait appeler ça les dix commandements » plaisanta Hermione.

Elle prit un parchemin et commença à noter.

Ils discutèrent vivement toute l'heure du repas pour aboutir à la liste suivante.

LES DIX COMMANDEMENTS:

1\. on se parle de nos désirs

2\. on couche toujours ensemble

3\. on peut inviter une autre personne dans nos ébats si on est tous les deux d'accord

4\. on peut refuser quelqu'un , des pratiques, ne pas avoir envie

5\. on peut dire non ou stop en cours de route

6\. on s'aime même sans sexe

7\. on parle de nos sentiments

8\. on vit des choses ensemble autre que le sexe: l'amour ça se nourri

9\. on ne laisse pas nos amies interférer

10\. on ne laisse pas nos familles interférer

Satisfaits de leur accord, ils s'embrassèrent chastement, sous le regard désabusé des autres Serpentards.

Hermione songea ensuite à la façon dont elle pourrait amener Luna à partager leur lit. Elle savait qu'elle était bie, la jeune femme ne s'en cachait pas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était friande des plans à trois. Attention à ne pas tout mélanger ! Par ailleurs elle devait lui adresser des signaux avant de lui demander frontalement. Son cerveaux se concentra sur cette mission et un pan de son esprit y songeait désormais sans relâche.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

L'après-midi d'Hermione était censé être consacré aux devoirs.

Mais c'était compter sans Ginny en avait décidé autrement. Elle la prit à part dans les dortoirs alors qu'à cette heure tous les élèves étaient dans la salle commune ou à la bibliothèque. Elle l'interrompit pour l'embarquer dans une discussion très personnelle sur la sexualité.

Ginny lui dit avoir besoin de conseils et cela, la Griffondor ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

-"Hermione, tu as l'air si heureuse, si épanouie depuis que tu es avec Draco!" commença-t-elle.

-"C'est vrai" répondit simplement la brune.

-"Moi aussi je voudrais trouver le bonheur" chuchota presque son amie

-"Mais déjà, si je pouvais être satisfaite..." ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

-"Comment ça? Je croyais que tu avais tout ce que tu voulais?" s'inquiéta Hermione

-"Non, c'est à dire...je prends du plaisir tu vois, mais je n'atteins jamais l'orgasme." sembla avouer la rousse

-"Ah bon!" réagit-elle vertement. Enchaînant jouissances sur jouissances, Hermione était un peu surprise des confidences de Ginny. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de "difficultés" de ce côté là, même si Draco lui permettait d'atteindre des sommets jusqu'alors inconnus d'elle. Heureusement, de nombreux livres spécialisés Moldus abordaient la sexualité, et elle en avait lu un bon nombre.

-"Écoute, ce n'est pas grave. Sache tout d'abord qu'une sexualité réussi n'a pas besoin de mener systématiquement à l'orgasme. Ressentir du plaisir sans jouir est très fréquent chez les femmes hétérosexuelles. Tu n'es pas seule dans ce cas."

-"Ah oui?" dit-elle, à moitié rassurée.

-"Mais on peut toujours essayer d'améliorer plusieurs facteurs pour permettre plus facilement aux orgasmes d'arriver. A mon avis il faut mettre en place plusieurs choses."

-"Quoi donc!" Aller dit-moi tout, grande prêtresse de l'Amour!" plaisanta Ginny, avide d'en entendre davantage.

-"De un, se connaître soi-même. Pour cela, découvrir son anatomie avec un miroir est parfois bien utile, mais rien ne remplace l'exploration par le toucher. De deux, se masturber. C'est vraiment important d'explorer nos sensations nous-même, de s'approprier notre corps. Avec les doigts, le pommeau de la douche, un coussin, un gode et du lubrifiant... Chacune trouvera son plaisir en essayant ça ou autre chose."

-"Wahou, tu es directe , toi!" s'étonna son amie, buvant ses paroles.

Sur sa lancée, Hermione continua en mode "Miss-je-sais-tout".

-"Sache que scientifiquement, c'est le clitoris qui fait tout le boulot, même les sensations à l'intérieur du vagin (qui est un muscle) sont dues au corps caverneux de cet organe qui l' la pénétration n'est pas du tout obligatoire pour avoir du plaisir ni même jouir."

-"Tu veux dire que nous les femmes, pouvons survivre sans pénis?" ironisa sa camarade de chambrée.

La brune sourit à ce sarcasme, totalement d'accord avec son amie. Elle continua.

-"Le partenaire masculin ne peut pas deviner ce qui nous plaît ou nous déplaît, c'est à nous de le lui dire. La communication est très importante dans un couple, autant pendant l'acte qu'en dehors pour débriefer. Il ne faut pas hésiter à donner des directives et à demander ce dont on a besoin."

-"Encore faut-il se l'autoriser! De nombreuses personnes disent que c'est Tu-l'Amour de donner des indications pendant qu'on le fait. C'est au gars de savoir mener la danse!"

-"Détrompe toi! Les hommes ne savent pas tout, surtout si aucune de nous ne leur explique. De plus souvent ils regardent du porno et s'en inspirent, alors que, bon, il y a un pas entre ces clichés mis en scène et une relation dans la vraie vie. De plus, l'intensité des stimulations que chacune d'entre nous aime suivant les zones érogènes est complètement différentes! On ne fait pas l'amour de la même manière quelque soit la partenaire, c'est évident! C'est, comme tu le dis, une danse, et ça se danse à deux. Les femmes doivent être actrice de leur sexualité."

-"Soit, mais encore?"

-"Les partenaires doivent s'écouter et avoir à cœur autant de donner que de prendre du plaisir. Je déteste quand on se sert de moi, ça m'est arrivée et je me suis sentit salie, utilisée. Dans ce cas je conseille de le verbaliser ensuite quand c'est possible, ça fait toujours dit bien de mettre des mots. Et ensuite de plaquer le mec et de prévenir les autres! Il faut se rendre compte du poids des pratiques et des mentalités et reconnaître que l'égalité entre les femmes et les hommes n'est pas atteinte. Il perdure des oppressions et exploitations dans tous les domaines, et cela ne s'arrête pas à la porte de la chambre à coucher. Le privé est politique!

-"Hermione, tu t'enflammes!"

-"Oui et alors? " dit la féministe en relevant le menton fièrement.

-"Bon, donc, comme je le disais, une bonne communication au sein du couple et, là où je voulais en venir, de la confiance. Comment les femmes peuvent elles suffisamment se laisser aller et avoir un orgasme si elles n'ont pas totalement confiance en leurs partenaires?"

-"D'accord, je vois ce qui m'a manqué dans mes précédentes relations..." murmura Ginny.

-"Je terminerais donc sur le fait que si l'on a un partenaire régulier, il est plus facile d'instaurer une relation de confiance et d'expérimenter pour accorder nos violons et trouver le chemin de la jouissance à deux que lors d'un coup d'un soir. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ce soit impossible ni que je juge cela."

-"Hé bien merci Hermione pour ce cours magistral, j'ai bien fait de te demander, je me sens un peu plus éclairée maintenant et je vais suivre tes conseils." conclu Ginny pompeusement.

Elles rirent toutes les deux, soulagées après cette discussion intense.

Hermione retourna à ses devoirs, pressée d'en finir pour retrouver son amour dans la salle des potions. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver là-bas pour changer un peu de la salle sur demande. Elle repensa à leur activité de ce matin et à leurs Dix Commandements. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle n'avait pas exactement tout dit à Ginny, notamment à propos des fantasmes qu'on pouvait partager avec parcimonie. Ces souvenirs lui donnèrent chaud et la motivèrent à finir plus vite son travail. Elle avait hâte de se retrouver dans les bras de son amant.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

A dix-huit heures ce samedi là, Hermione attendait depuis quatre minutes Draco, assise sur le bureau de Snape dans la salle de cours de potions. L'ambiance lugubre des cachots et l'irrévérence de faire ça sur le bureau du très hautain professeur promettaient une séance de sexe intense.

Seulement, une surprise attendait la brune. A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte d'un Allohomora qu'elle avait entendu des feulements d'hommes. Les gémissements s'échappaient de la porte légèrement entre-ouverte qui menait au cabinet du professeur, attenant à la salle de cours. Curieuse, Hermione alla regarder par l'entrebâillement et resta un moment sans voix face au spectacle inédit qui s'offrait à elle.

Snape semble perdu en pleine action, il baise sauvagement un jeune homme brun au corps fin, dont les grands yeux verts brillent de plaisir et on peut lire en eux car il ne porte pas ses habituelles affreuses lunettes. Harry ! Le mec mystérieux dont Harry parle depuis deux semaines par de discrets sous-entendus c'est Snape ! Snape baise Harry et il semble adorer ça ! Hermione en reste bouche bée.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sentir sa propre excitation grimper au son des halètements de son ami. Elle recule de la porte et la ferme doucement puis lui jette un sorte de transparence dans un seul sens, sort qui lui permet de voir toute la scène et qui laisse également les bruits lui parvenir. Draco arrive alors et reste saisi par la vision des deux hommes faisant sauvagement l'amour.

Ils voient Harry complètement nu, debout face au mur, s'agrippant à la bibliothèque, les jambes écartés, le gros chibre de Snape se frayant un chemin entre ses fesses. Il sont déjà en pleine action et Harry crie de plus en plus fort son plaisir. Derrière lui, le professeur Snape a perdu toute sa froideur et sa retenue. A peine vêtu d'une chemise noire entrouverte sur son torse musclé, il halète en bougeant en rythme, s'appliquant à défoncer le petit cul de son chéri secret. Le lubrifiant qu'ils utilisent facilite la pénétration du corps d'Harry, et les mouvements de hanches de Snape se font de plus en plus frénétiques. Son visage est marqué par un rictus de désir brut, on dirait qu'il veut faire de Harry sa chose et il y parvient. Le jeune majeur respire bruyamment tandis que son professeur lui mord la nuque et tord ses tétons d'une mains possessive.

Ce spectacle excite Draco et Hermione au plus haut point. Ils souhaitant déjà s'envoyer en l'air en entrant ici, mais là le besoin devient impérieux à la vue du couple en train de baiser avec fougue.

Draco dit à Hermione:

-« Viens, on fait comme eux ? »

Hermione enlève déjà sa culotte et répond:

-« Oui prend moi comme il prend Harry ! »

Il la retourne contre le mur près de la porte, gardant une vue sur la baise d'à côté.

Pressé, il baisse juste son pantalon et remonte la jupe d'Hermione sur ses hanches avant de s'enfoncer dans son sexe mouillé de cyprine.

Elle aussi est surexcitée par la scène qui se joue devant eux. Elle pousse un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la peau chaude et glissante du chibre de Draco contre sa muqueuse avide.

Tandis que la verge de Draco entre et sort de plus en plus profondément du con d'Hermione, ils entendent des supplications venant de l'autre pièce :

-"Oh oui professeur! Oh oh, encore!"

Draco durci encore à cette demande et saisit les seins d'Hermione, tendus sous son chemisier. Il la tien fermement tout en la pénétrant avec impatience, dans sa hâte de la faire crier comme Harry.

Hermione sent son souffle s'accélérer à la sensation de la bite de Draco en elle, de ses mains sur ses seins, et à la vue des fesses écartées de Harry en train de se faire pilonner par son prof haï.

La scène de baise entre les deux hommes l'excite tellement qu'elle se cambre encore davantage, recherchant un contact maximum avec son amant, son con exsude de moiteur, sa chaleur devient infernale et Draco se sent damné d'entrer dans cet enfer. Il chevauche Hermione en regardant Harry se faire démonter et il est si dur que contrairement au fer il ne fond pas au contact de la lave d'Hermione.

N'en pouvant plus il l'exhorte:

-"Alors t'aime ça, te faire prendre Harry!"

-"Oui je l'avoue professeur" répond Hermione, jouant le rôle

-"Tu sens comme te vais profondément en toi Harry, comme je te défonce?"

-"Oui, oui! Oh professeur, vous allez tellement loin, fort... Oh!"

Des halètements de plaisirs traversent la porte, ponctuant leurs échanges.

Snape a maintenant saisi le frêle Harry par les hanches et le soulève pour mieux l'empaler sur sa verge. Elle est grosse et on voit apparaître le gland rougie lorsqu'il sort presque entièrement du corps de son amant avant le pénétrer à nouveau bruyamment, dans un claquement de hanches et un cri de jouissance de Harry.

Draco imite Snape et saisit Hermione par la taille, accentuant encore ses coups de boutoirs, la pénétrant avec voracité.

Ce mimétisme du couple gay les affolent tous les deux, leurs permettant de vivre par procuration des sensations inédites.

Draco mord lui aussi la nuque d'Hermione dans un geste de possessivité brutale. Celle-ci se tient fermement au mur, jambes écartés comme Harry, sentant comme lui une grosse queue entrer puissamment en elle, tapant contre ses parois sensibles, déclenchant des ondes de chocs qui la font fourmiller de plaisir de la tête aux pieds.

Harry crie maintenant à chaque coup de reins de son amant, Snape cogne systématiquement sur sa prostate, stimulant le point névralgique. Ses beaux yeux vert remplis de jouissances se ferment pour se concentrer encore plus sur la jouissance qui monte en lui. Snape n'est plus que grognement de plaisir, ils sent monter la sève et se retient pour d'abord faire jouir son amant.

Voyant leur rythme infernal Draco accélère ses mouvements, ondule du basin en cercle et touche entièrement Hermione, celle-ci se laisse aller à crier sous ses caresses. Les quatre voix s'entremêlent dans la salle de classe alors que leurs corps humides perlent de sueurs, leurs chairs claquent dans un concert de bruits obscènes.

-"Ah Draco, ah oui! Oui!"

-"Sev, encore, oh Sev j'y suis presque!"

-"Ah Hermi, ah, je vais venir, t'es trop excitante!"

-"Tu me sens Harry? je veux te marquer pour toujours."

-"Sev, oui! Je te sens en moi! Sois à moi pour toujours!"

-"Draco, baise moi comme il le baise lui!"

-"Oui Hermi, ah, ha, oui, je te veux autant qu'eux!"

Les paroles échauffant leurs esprits, leurs têtes et leurs corps se rejoignent sur la même longueur d'onde, celle d'un plaisir inouï qui les transperce comme un choc électrique...

-"Aaaaahhhh!" exultent presque en même temps les amants.

L'orgasme est violent, libérateur. Ils tressautent tous les quatre à quelques instant de distance comme sous l'effet violent d'un défibrillateur.

Épuisé par cette montée d'endorphine, Draco écrase Hermione contre le mur quand celle-ci reprend ses esprit, suffisamment du moins pour retirer son sort et remettre sa culotte, tirant Draco pour qu'ils sortent en vitesse de la salle de classe avant que le deuxième couple n'émerge du cabinet.

A peine sorti dans le couloir et la porte refermée d'un sort derrière eux, ils explosent de rire, chassant la tension et la peur de se faire prendre. La tête de Snape s'il savait ! « Et de Harry aussi » songea Hermione. Bah, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire. Ça resterait un secret entre Draco et elle.

Elle repartit main dans la main avec Draco, leur relation étant maintenant connu de toute l'école. Elle était accro à sa peau, elle avait besoin de le toucher tout le temps, que ce soit sexuel ou non. Face à tant d'évidence la plupart des élèves s'inclinaient, les rares qui osaient critiquer l'union du prince des Serpentards et de la meilleur élève de leur promotion se voyaient mettre au pas par leurs am.e.s respectifs. Même Ron s'était fait une raison.

Ils allèrent se balader au soleil couchant dans le parc puis rentrèrent et passèrent la soirée avec les ami.e.s d'Hermione pour qu'ils apprennent à connaître Draco. Hermione et son amant firent semblant de rien en face d'Harry, se regardant seulement d'un air complice par moments. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée qu'ils continuèrent dans leur chambre soit la salle sur demande qu'ils avaient annexées.

La nuit, repue, le cerveaux d'Hermione continuait de fomenter un plan d'approche de son amie Luna...

Fin du chapitre 10

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

... Luna acceptera-t-elle ? Comment vais je décrire cela ? Le couple survivra-t-il à un threesome ? Suspense !

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !

Au passage merci à toutes celles* qui m'ont laissées des reviews, j'apprécie énormément.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires : )


	11. Chapitre 11: L'armoirie du péché

**Hermione-party**

 **Chapitre 11: L'armoirie du péché**

Bonjour à toutes ! Je suis vraiment dé-so-lée de n'avoir rien publié depuis début janvier 2018. Je ne peux même pas vous promettre de faire mieux. Juste vous offrir ce chapitre à lire. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment, toujours très chaud ! S'il vous plaît laissez moi une review, c'est ma seule rétribution et cela me fait très plaisir.

Bonne lecture. N

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Luna dès qu'elle la voyait. La serdaigle tête en l'air ne se rendait compte de rien, mais Draco par contre ramenait souvent sa lionne sur terre d'un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Au bout d'un moment il n'y tient plus:

"-Mais va lui parler Hermi! Ça fait déjà une semaine que tu la mattes, les autres vont s'en rendre compte! "

"-Et si elle refuse, j'aurai l'air de quoi? Non je n'ose pas" répondit Hermione.

"-Très bien, j'irai lui parler alors" conclu Draco.

Le lendemain en fin de journée justement les serdaigles et les serpentards avaient cours en commun. Une fois le cours terminé Draco traîna un peu pour ranger ses affaires tandis que l'étourdie Luna posait des questions aux professeur Bin's. Puis celui-ci s'en alla et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle de classe. Draco fini de ranger son sac et s'approcha de Luna. Il se planta devant elle et lui enleva délicatement ses lunettes de lecture. Il était tout près, Luna pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle.

L'intelligente et sensible blonde était troublée par la présence de Draco si proche. Elle savait qu'il était en couple avec Hermione et s'étonnait qu'il s'intéresse ainsi à elle. Elle fût encore plus perdu quand il commença à parler.

"-J'ai un message de la part d'Hermione" dit Draco dans un souffle.

"-Elle rêve de t'embrasser et plus encore, et moi aussi."

Sa voix grave envoûtait Luna autant que les mots qu'il prononçait.

"-Joins-toi à nous pour une nuit, nous ferons tout ce dont tu as envie..."

"-Accepte ce baiser en acompte, dit oui Luna..."

Et il se pencha vers sa bouche nacrée si tentante.

Luna n'avait plus les idées claires, elle était submergée par les émotions que produisait les paroles et la présence de Draco. Elle désirait perdre encore plus la tête et répondit:

"-Oui" dans un souffle.

Draco franchit alors l'air qui le séparait encore de ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

Ça lui semblait très étrange d'embrasser une autre femme qu'Hermione, il était un peu perdu lui aussi, mais malgré cette confusion leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs lèvres se mordillaient et leurs entrailles se réveillaient sous la chaleur de ce baiser.

Draco aurait bien été plus loin mais l'anneau tatoué autour de son nombril le ramena à la raison. Il sépara ses lèvres de Luna et s'éloigna en précisant:

-"Rendez-vous demain soir à la salle sur demande, à 23h! Le mot de passe est l'armoirie du péché."

Ce soir là, Luna fût encore plus rêveuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle se cogna au coin de son lit, renversa sa tisane et alla se coucher la tête pleine de fantasmes avec Draco et Hermione.

Draco rejoignit Hermione dans la salle sur demande comme à leur habitude et elle le pressa de questions: qu'avait-il fait, dit? Comment avait réagit Luna? Était-elle d'acccord?

Draco lui raconta tout et la rassura, leur amie semblait étonnée mais heureuse d'accepter leur invitation.

Cette nuit dans la salle sur demande, ils firent l'amour en ayant une troisième personne en tête.

Draco déshabilla Hermione puis la poussa gentiment vers la douche à l'italienne qu'il avait demandé en pensée. Il se tint derrière elle et savonna son corps en massant bien ses seins avec le gel moussant. Hermione se laissait faire et ondulait des hanches sous ses caresses, se frottant contre la virilité de Draco qui se réveillait au contact du pulpeux derrière à la peau soyeuse sous l'eau chaude. Une fois bien dur, le serpentard met sa queue entre les fesses de sa lionne sans la pénétrer. Ses bras minces entourent Hermione et il savonne maintenant son sexe, puis le rince sous le jet chaud de la douche et en profite pour enfoncer ses longs doigts dans sa chatte humide. Il lui mordille la nuque en même temps et Hermione laisse échapper des gémissements de plaisir.

Elle imagine Luna nue en face d'elle, se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. En manque, elle se retourne et sa bouche trouve la bouche de Draco, leurs langues s'emmêlent, leur procurant un sentiment d'appartenance intense. Draco sert son Hermi contre lui puis la saisi par les cuisses et la soulève, la mettant à califourchon sur ses hanches. Son sexe cherche le sien et pénètre la chaude cavité d'Hermione. Aussitôt deux sensations se battent dans sa tête: la plénitude de sentir enfin ce fourreau de chair qui l'entoure, et l'impatience du plaisir, de la jouissance. Il soulève un peu plus sa lionne et fait quelques pas pour l'appuyer contre le mur de la douche. Bien calé, l'eau chaude dégoulinant sur leurs deux corps réunis, il commence ses mouvements de hanches. Il va et vient de plus en plus profondément dans la moiteur d'Hermione. Le sexe de la belle griffondor s'ouvre comme une fleur au soleil sous la sensualité de cette exquise prise. Elle adore sentir les mains puissantes de son serpent la tenir par les cuisses, juste à la lisière des fesses. Elle adore sentir ses seins collés contre son torse tressauter au rythme de ses mouvements de hanches. Mais par dessus tout elle adore sentir la bite bien dure mais douce de Draco prendre sa place dans son corps et son pubis frotter contre le sien, stimulant son clitoris.

-"Ah oui Draco! Ah!" gémit-elle.

-"C'est bon Hermi, hein?" demande son amant.

-"Oh oui c'est bon Draco... Oui..." répond Hermione.

-"Tu veux que je te baise Hermi? Dit le." exige Draco.

-"Baise moi Draco! Encore!" s'écrit la griffondor dans un râle de plaisir.

-"Oui je te baise ma belle, je te baise..." assène le serpentard en accélérant le rythme de ses coups de boutoir.

Hermione est mouillée de cyprine, son sexe avale la queue de son amant dans un grand bruit de succion. Leur peau est chaude de l'effort fourni. La pluie d'eau sensuelle qui jaillit de la douche caresse leurs corps réunis, mais ce qui les brûlent c'est ce point névralgique dans leurs entrailles. Hermione sent le plaisir monter à chaque fois que la bite de son amant la pénètre entièrement, profondément, et que leurs toisons se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Elle se sent alors comblée, entière. Mais déjà il se retire pour mieux rentrer à nouveau.

-"Encore, plus fort!" supplie-elle.

-"Je te défonce mon cœur" dit Draco dans un souffle tout en l'empalant de plus en plus fort sur son chibre dressé.

Ils s'embrassent un instant, Hermione tient la nuque de Draco pour enfoncer sa langue profondément dans sa bouche comme il enfonce son sexe en elle. Ce baiser est sauvage, excitant, et ils reprennent leurs ébats de plus belle. Draco sent qu'il fatigue alors à la place de la douche il imagine un grand lit confortable et instantanément ils se retrouvent sur des draps frais, lui allongé sur elle, complètement encastrés l'un dans l'autre. Draco la tient par les épaules pour mieux la pénétrer. Tous leurs corps se touchent, ils s'embrassent tout en baisant de plus en plus frénétiquement, comme désespérés à la recherche du plaisir.

Hermione sent une boule d'énergie grandir dans son bas-ventre, la jouissance approche enfin, mais c'est trop bon, elle gigote, bouge la tête de droite à gauche, ferme les yeux pour mieux se contrôler. Rien à faire, une vague de lave en fusion prend possession de son corps, ses tétons dressés sont sensibles à la peau de son amant. Tout son corps la brûle, elle halète.

Draco se rend compte qu'Hermione va jouir et fait des rond avec son bassin pour la stimuler entièrement. Il lâche ses épaules et prend ses mains dans les siennes pour qu'un maximum de leur peau soit en contact. Paumes contre paumes, il sent aussi la vague arriver. Il donne tout ce qu'il a pour continuer à accélérer ses mouvements, son sexe entre profondément dans celui d'Hermione et sort à peine juste pour reprendre de l'élan et y rentrer avec fureur.

-"Ah oui Draco! Oui! gémit la griffondor.

-"T'aimes ça, hein. T'aimes ça ma belle?" supplie presque Draco.

-"Oui j'adore ça Draco! Baise moi, fais moi jouir!"

A ces mots Draco ne se sent plus, tout son sexe est avalé par Hermione, tout son corps est touché par Hermione, toute sa tête est remplie des paroles d'Hermione. Il est submergé par la vague et vient dans un râle:

-"Aaaaahhh!"

Suivit immédiatement de son amante:

-« Mhmmm Dracooo! Mhmmm... Aaaahhh! »

La boule de feu a éclaté dans le ventre d'Hermione, son crépitement s'est répandu dans ses veines, dans ses nerfs. Elle sert fort son amant contre elle. Leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un, ils s'assoupissent tel des loirs au chaud dans leur tanière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-"Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour!"

C'est la première pensée de Luna lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Elle saute de son lit et file prendre une douche avant que les autres serdaigles ne se réveillent. Elle se lave avec soin, sa peau blanche avec quelques discrètes tâches de rousseurs sent bon le lait d'amande, une crème parfumée dont elle s'enduit le corps encore humide. Puis elle sèche sa longue chevelure blonde tête en bas pour leur donner encore plus de volume. Enfin elle hydrate juste sa peau, et pour une fois, parce qu'elle se sent sexy à l'idée de ce qui va -sûrement- se passer ce soir, elle met un gloss rosée qu'elle emporte dans son sac. Elle s'habille aux couleurs de sa maison puis descend vite l'escalier afin de rejoindre la grande salle. Son cœur bat si fort qu'elle le sent dans sa poitrine, elle a les joues légèrement rougies de sa course dans les couloirs et c'est ainsi, vivante et belle à croquer qu'elle fait irruption dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Mû par la même impatience, le couple tentateur est déjà là. Ils la voient et le désir se lit dans leurs yeux. Draco fait signe à Luna de s'installer à côté d'eux à la table des griffondors. Elle avance timidement vers eux et s'assoit.

-"Salut Luna" dit Hermione, "Bien dormi?"

-"Heuu...oui, bien, merci." répond Luna. "Et vous?"

-"Comme des loirs" répond Draco, "comme d'habitude en fait..." ajoute-il avec un clin d'œil coquin à Hermione.

Luna se sent troublée, est-ce une allusion à leurs ébats?

Heureusement la situation se détend avec l'arrivée des hiboux qui lancent le courrier et la presse dans le bol des étudiant.e.s attablé.e.s.

Le chicaneur livré à Luna lui permet de changer de conversation:

-"Vous avez vu la taxe sur les balais volants?"

-"Oui, toute personne possédant un balais devra payer une vignette chaque année dont le prix sera proportionnel à la puissance du balais." dit laconiquement Draco.

-"C'est un scandale!" tonna Harry en arrivant derrière eux. "C'est sûrement une conspiration du ministère contre les balais puissants comme mon Éclair de Feu!"

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent, un sourire en coin tous les deux. Entendre Harry parler de balais puissants les faisaient irrémédiablement penser à la fois où il l'avaient vu baiser fougueusement avec le professeur Snape dans la salle des potions...

-"C'est possible que le ministère essaye de limiter les accidents dû à ce type de balais" répliqua Hermione. "C'est son travail après tout." dit elle en restant très rationnelle alors qu'elle avait envie d'exploser dans un fou rire.

-"Il n'y a pas plus d'accidents! C'est faux! Seuls ceux qui savent manier ces puissants engins en possèdent! Les plus dangereux sont les amateurs qui ne savent même pas conduire un Brosse Dur!"

Hermione se retenait de rire. La mauvaise foi d'Harry, sa verve à défendre ses prérogatives de sorcier casse-cou et le choix de mots...équivoques lui tordaient le ventre de bon matin.

Elle dégagea ses épaules de ses cheveux bouclés et Draco comprit le message: on bouge.

Il se leva et elle fit semblant de le suivre. Ils quittèrent la grande salle et à peine arrivés dans le couloir attenant la brune se mit à rire sans retenue.

-"Alors comme ça Harry aime manier de puissants engins!" dit-elle dans un hoquet.

-"Il aime en posséder, ou plutôt se faire posséder!" renchérit Draco, plié en deux lui aussi.

Ils rirent tout le long de l'interminable couloir qui menait à leur premier cours de la matinée. Ils s'étaient levés tellement tôt qu'ils avaient tout le temps de s'embrasser dans un recoin du château en attendant l'heure des sortilèges. C'est ce qu'ils firent jusqu'à ce que McGonagall passe devant eux sans les voir en faisant voler ses robes de son pas pressé. Se séparant à contre-coeur, Draco couru jusqu'en Défense contre les force du mal deux étages plus haut. Il avait calculé son coup en sachant que la prof de cette année n'était pas à cheval sur les horaires. C'était sûrement une vampire qui s'enduisait de crème solaire spéciale peau translucide et scintillante et qui buvait des potions de sang reconstitué. Elle avait une aura sulfureuse, une odeur de souffre planait autour d'elle. Draco la trouvait fun. Ce matin elle leur parla des hécubes, ces esprits de défunts ramenés sur terre par des sorciers mal intentionnés afin de tourmenter quelqu'un jusqu'à le rendre fou. Comment s'en prémunir, les repérer et les combattre. Après ces deux heures intenses, une récréation fût la bienvenue. Draco resta avec ses amis serpentards. Il rejoindrait sa belle pour le repas.

Ginny rejoignit Hermione dans la cour avant du château. Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autre afin de s'aérer la tête. Malgré le cours passionnant de McGonagall et la discussion futile avec son amie, Hermione ne cessait de penser à ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur Ginny mais la pensée du plan à trois de cette nuit était toujours dans un coin de son cerveau.

Le midi les amoureux se retrouvèrent pour déjeuner, à la table des griffondors toujours, puis l'après-midi passa, cours après cours. Le soir Hermione travailla seule à la bibliothèque afin de s'avancer et de se dégager du temps. Elle avait décidé que ce n'était pas son rôle d'organiser, d'encourager et de dépanner Harry et Ron dans leur travail scolaire. Elle n'était ni leur mère, ni leur prof particulière. A l'occasion elle voulait bien leur rendre service, mais plus systématiquement. Elle s'était rendu compte de cette relation asymétrique en discutant avec Draco de leurs organisations respectives. Il était bien plus égoïste qu'elle, et mettait tout en œuvre pour sa réussite personnelle. En bon serpentard sans doute, mais aussi un comportement typiquement masculin qui n'avait pas que des défauts. Elle avait décidé de s'en inspirer et avait mis les choses au clair avec ses deux amis. S'en était suivit une dispute dans laquelle Ron s'était encore plus emporté que Harry, quoi qu'ils soient tous deux fort en colère de perdre un privilège. C'était bien confortable de se reposer sur elle pour qu'elle pense à tout, de s'amuser au Quidditch ou aux échecs en sachant qu'elle viendrait sauver leurs devoirs à la dernière minute. Mais Hermione, forte de la confiance en elle qu'elle avait développé grâce à sa relation avec Draco, ne flancha pas. Elle attendit qu'ils se calment, et découvrit le plaisir de travailler pour elle uniquement. Elle se sentait allégée d'un poids. Une fois ses devoirs et recherches bien entamés, elle descendit rejoindre la grande salle pour le dîner, une pause bien mérité avant de retourner étudier à la bibliothèque jusqu'à sa fermeture à 22h30. Elle fila ensuite se préparer pour la nuit exotique et originale, comme Luna, qui l'attendait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est stressée et excitée que Luna se présenta à 23h devant la salle sur demande. Une porte apparu dans le mur par magie quand elle chuchota:

-"L'armoirie du péché."

La porte en bois précieux s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur un salon cosy. Draco était assis au fond d'un grand canapé confortable de couleur taupe, sur la table basse devant lui des bougies allumées donnait à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse. Hermione, dans une robe sexy dévoilant ses jambes, vint à sa rencontre et lui prit les mains.

-"Je suis si contente que tu sois venue! Viens t'installer avec nous" dit-elle.

Luna se laissa guider par son amie puis se lova dans le canapé moelleux. Draco lui servit une coupe de champagne:

-"Pour te détendre" dit-il de sa belle voix grave tout en trinquant avec elle puis avec Hermione.

Luna était rassurée par cette accueil simple et chaleureux. Elle était assise les genoux remontés sous elle sur le canapé entre Draco et Hermione. Sa robe fluide bleu faisait ressortir ses yeux qui se mirent à briller sous l'effet de l'alcool. Hermione vit qu'elle se détendait mais voulait qu'elle soit tout à fait rassurée. Elle lui dit:

-"Nous ne ferons que ce qui tu voudras bien. Si quoi que ce soit te gène dis le immédiatement et nous arrêterons. Ne crains pas de nous vexer surtout. Nous voulons passer un moment très agréable avec toi. Pour cela chacun d'entre nous doit être absolument d'accord avec ce que nous faisons."

Luna rougit et hocha la tête.

-"Tu es très belle Luna" lui susurra Draco tout en caressant ses longs cheveux dorés.

Ils avaient fini leurs verres et Draco leur en servi un deuxième. Il était habillé d'une chemise noire satinée qui faisait ressortir son teint d'opale. Légèrement entrouverte, elle laissait voir sa clavicule. Luna était prise d'envies de luxure à cette simple vue. Elle voulait lécher la peau de Draco, elle voulait saisir à pleine main la chevelure cascadante d'Hermione et caresser sa poitrine généreuse moulée par sa robe. L'excitation faisait battre son sang gorgé de champagne. Elle vit le couple s'embrasser au dessus d'elle. Puis la brune lui adressa un sourire prometteur et approcha doucement son visage du sien. Une musique entêtante jouait en sourdine, à moins que la sensation des lèvres pleines d'Hermione sur ses lèvres ne lui fit avoir des hallucinations. Le premier baiser fût doux et timide, Hermione ne voulant pas brusquer Luna. Mais la blonde passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la brune et approfondit le baiser. Sa langue caressa les lèvres de la griffondor avant de pénétrer sa bouche et de rencontrer sa jumelle. Un flot d'émotion envahit Luna tandis qu'elle découvrait l'intimité de son amie. Elle sentit une chaleur se répandre en elle, et elle fût agréablement surprise de sentir les mains grandes et fines de Draco lui tenir la taille alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Elle continua d'embrasser passionnément tout en sentant les mains fermes caresser son dos, puis son ventre, et enfin se refermer sur sa petite poitrine. Elle sentit le souffle de Draco à son oreille lui dire:

-"Tu es si attirante Luna... J'ai envie de toi."

Hermione n'était pas en reste et répondait à son baiser. Soudain elle s'éloigna, et sa main sur son visage la guida vers Draco. Luna comprit et embrassa les lèvres tentatrices du blond derrière elle. Sa bouche était soyeuse, son baiser intense. Luna sentait ses seins massés par Draco et d'autres mains se glisser sous sa robe, caressant ses cuisses. Elle était aux anges, perdue dans ces sensations prometteuses.

Hermione remonta ses mains progressivement vers l'entre-jambe de son amie. Elle caressa son pubis par dessus sa culotte. Humm, un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Luna alors qu'elle l'embrassait à nouveau avec gourmandise. Draco ouvrit la fermeture éclair de la robe dans le dos de la blonde et glissa ses mains sur sa peau délicate. Il sentit les mamelons se contracter et durcir sous ses caresses. La lionne appuyait plus fermement contre le mont de Vénus de la serdaigle. Celle-ci ondulait des hanches pour se frotter plus fort contre sa main. Stimuler Luna excitait énormément le couple, et leurs anneaux de fidélité les laissait tranquille tant ils partageaient ce moment.

Luna se tourna vers Draco, toujours à genoux derrière elle, et lécha la peau fine de son cou. Elle avait chaud, elle gardait les yeux fermés pour ressentir le plus possible les sensations des quatre mains qui la cajolaient. Hermione en profita pour retirer la culotte de dentelle blanche de Luna. Celle-ci souleva les hanches pour l'aider à la déshabiller. Puis la lionne s'agenouilla sur le tapis et plongea sa tête sous la robe bleue. Avec ses mains agiles elle écarta les grandes lèvres blondes puis lécha la vulve humide de celle qui l'obsédait depuis des jours.

-«Ahhh ! » gémit Luna à ce contact intime.

Que c'était bon, que c'était doux de sentir la langue taquine de la belle griffondor lécher sa chatte !

-«Mhmm ! Oui ! » grogna-t-elle alors que Hermione suçait son clitoris avec ardeur.

Les manifestations de plaisir de leur nouvelle partenaire encourageait le serpentard et la lionne à lui faire encore plus de bien. Draco fit passer la robe de Luna par sa tête, la rendant nue aux yeux d'Hermione qui la dévorait. Puis il pensa et la table basse lévita plus loin, laissant un espace libre de tapis doux face au canapé où s'affairait Hermione. Libérant son érection de son jean noir et de son boxer, il regardait le spectacle de sa douce en train de lécher la fente de la blonde comme une chatte lapant du lait. Il vint se positionner derrière elle et releva sa robe sur ses hanches, dévoilant de belles fesses rebondies et nues. Il les caressa puis pénétra sa compagne de deux doigts. Elle était mouillée, prête pour recevoir sa queue. Après quelques vas et viens il la prit par les hanches et poussa sa bite dans son antre chaude d'un mouvement fluide du bassin.

-«Hummm, Draco... » soupira Hermione avant de se remettre à pénétrer Luna de sa langue contractée.

Humer l'odeur douce de cyprine de la serdaigle, la sentir se tendre sous ses coups de langue, masser ses seins fermes tout en étant pénétrée avec fougue par son amant... Hermione était submergée de sensations. Elle adorait être à l'origine du plaisir de deux êtres, et cette position de chaînon entre eux la comblait. Elle sentait à la manière dont Draco lui tenait très fermement les hanches que lui aussi était excité par leur aventure. Il la baisait plus sauvagement que jamais. Elle émit un feulement rauque tout en continuant à savourer le sexe ouvert de Luna.

Le serpentard était en train de vivre un rêve éveillé. Il baisait Hermione en matant son cul qui rebondissait à chaque coup de reins et voyait en même temps sa chère et tendre en train de faire le cuni de sa vie à Luna alanguie. Elle avait lâché ses cuisses pour caresser ses seins mignons et la blonde gémissait à gorge déployée, vite rejointe par Hermione.

-« Raaahhhh... » ronronna-t-elle.

-« Encore ! » supplia la serdaigle.

-« Humm, oui ! » tonna Draco.

Le trio de luxure accéléra ses caresses, criant de plus en plus fort son plaisir.

-« Tu me sens Hermi ? Tu me sens bien ? » demanda le blond.

-« Oui mon cœur, je te veux entièrement ! » lui répondit la lionne.

-« Oh Draco ! Baise moi ! » s'écria soudain Luna.

-« Viens à coté d'Hermione ma belle, je vais te prendre ! » ordonna le serpentard.

Hermione releva la tête et la blonde sortie du canapé pour s'allonger dos au tapis toute proche de son amie. Elle l'embrassa profondément et découvrit son goût sur sa langue. La griffondor se remit à lui caresser les seins mais avec son opulente poitrine cette fois-ci. La texture douce des seins de la lionne contre ses seins électrisa Luna. Draco voyait le jeu entre les deux jeunes femmes et n'en pouvait plus de désir. Il caressa l'antre moite de Luna avec sa main droite avant de la pénétrer de trois doigts recourbés. Luna se tendit sous l'intrusion mais laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Embrassée par Hermione, plaquée au sol par sa poitrine, baisée à trois puis quatre doigts tant elle était ouverte, les sensations prenaient possessions d'elle.

Draco se sentait le roi du monde d'avoir deux femmes gémissantes au bout de sa queue et de ses doigts. Cette sensation de puissance augmentait son excitation. Sous lui la brune et la blonde s'embrassaient dans un enchevêtrement de bras et les cris que leurs bouches réunies n'arrivaient pas à étouffer le faisait accélerer ses mouvements de hanches et de main.

-« Allez-y, prenez votre pieds mes belles ! » les exorta-t-il.

-« Mhmmm, c'est tron booonnn... » gémit Luna.

-« Baise moi fort, baise nous ! » lui ordonna l'incendiaire Hermione.

Sa bite dans sa chatte, sa main sur sa fesse, la bouche de Luna sur la sienne... Soudain Hermione sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle titilla du bout des doigts le clitoris de la blonde et la senti se tendre sous cette ultime caresse.

-« Oh oui, oh oui, oh... Ouuuiii ! » cria Luna en jouissant des mains d'Hermione et Draco sur son sexe.

Cette délivrance excita encore plus Hermione qui laissa Luna pour caresser son propore clitoris. Draco qui avait récupérer sa deuxième main lui saisi les fesses et les claqua tout en la baisant avec une ardeur renouvellée. Sa queue dans les profondeurs du corps de son aimée, si belle le dos cambré par le désir lui procurait un plaisir si fort qui relacha les reines de sa volonté et vint en elle, une vague de jouissance se déversant dans ses veines.

-« Hermi, je viens, ah, aaahhhh ! » feula le blond en continuant ses coups de reins.

-« Oh Draco ! Oh oui, j'arrive. Mhmmm... Ohhh! » le suivit la brune vaincue par les sensations.

Draco s'écroula sur sa belle. Luna n'avait pas bougée, abrutie par les endorphines. Ils formaient un tas de chair exsangue, puant le stupre et la luxure. Mais à cet instant, ils étaient profondément heureux.

Hermione réussi à penser à un lit et ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans des draps frais. Ils savourèrent cette sensation de plénitude jusqu'à ce que Morphée* les prennent dans ses bras.

Fin du chapitre 11

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* Morphée est le dieux grec des rêves prophétiques. Il a pour mission d'endormir les mortel.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis à travers vos commentaires.

J'espère à bientôt.


End file.
